There For Tomorrow
by Monica.Holloway
Summary: It's not easy being Naruto Uzumaki. He's whole world just keeps crumbling around him. Trust and love, is something that means so much to him, But has been shown the worst of both worlds, from almost everyone. { This book contains Male Rape, Torture and Murder. This book also contains MaleXMale sex scenes. } SasuNaru NaruGaar KuraNaru
1. Bio

"My Scars are deeper on the inside."

It's not easy being Naruto Uzumaki.

He's whole world just keeps crumbling around him.

Trust and love, is something that means so much to him, But has been shown the worst of both worlds, from almost everyone.

What is he to do?

When will the memories stop hurting?

Will his past keep a strong hold over him, or will his newly found love and family prove to be enough to break the chains 'HE' has over him?

Will he man up and tell his loved ones the truth or will he let everything fall apart again and go back?

Only time can tell what his heart will choose.

Bad or Good? Dark or Light? Pain or Love? Sorrow or Happiness?

What will hurt the most?


	2. Author's Note

This book contains Male Rape, Torture and Murder. This book also contains MalexMale sex scenes.

Please read at your own risk.

 _ **Authors Note:**_  
 _This novel is a work of my imagination and is Fanfiction. The attacks that happened against Naruto and Friends, are based off every day occurrences that happen all around the world, every day, night and minute._

 _ **I do not own these characters or anothing related to the Naruto series.**_

 _This story is from my imagination and is apart of me, as many thing that has happened in this story, are from my own experiences._

 _Their words and actions are my own, as are their life stories._

 _Hate Crime, Rape and Murder, sadly is all real. Hate Crime comes in many forms: Racism, Sexism, Prejudice against the disabled and Homophobia._

 _It hurts. It kills. And unfortunately leaves us more demaged then ever._

 _Depression, Anxiety, panic attacks, paranoia, are all things that came with being damaged. And are things that take forever to heal, from the aftermath of an attack._

 _We go through our every day lifes, fighting ourself, because of others, and no one notices it. No one notice how one little thing can change us._

 _But you are not alone in this fight._

 _I don't target any type of Audience, as we all have our different things that interest us._

 _We all have our battles to overcome and sometimes the biggest of all battles that we have to go through, is with ourselves._

 _Just know that you are not alone. Look up and smile, the sun is out and it's another beautiful day and you are stronger than you think. 3_


	3. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE -**_

 _When's the last time, you did something for the first time?_

It's the last year as a senior, finally he was on his last leg at school. Slowly the 17-year-old hopped out of his car and looked around. He couldn't see his friends yet, but he did see all his younger peers running around looking for their friends and to see who was in their class for end of year. It was always something that his school did, changing classes around every term to keep kids interested in some subjects, he wasn't sure if it worked or not, but it was nice having things change once in a while.

' _Last year, new class... and I bet you anything, I'm not in the same class with all my friends... again. '_

As unfair as it was - since his adopted big brother ran this Academy - He knew it was the smartest choice, since he gets side-tracked easily, that and since first year here, kind of learnt fast to keep them apart after the third bloody mess. He walked up to the bill-boards in the school yard and looked for his name. When he found it, it was third form the middle on the fifth pined up sheet.

 _Uzumaki, Naruto - Homeroom class 2-A._

Letting out a slow breath, he went over the names in his class. Saw that most of the ones in his home room where people he had been in class with for most this year.

' _Great_ _He_ _is in my homeroom class again. Will I ever get a brake? As long as he isn't near me again it will be fine, I guess.'_

Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, he turned to head towards the meet up place to wait for his friends, but as he turned around, he knocked someone over _._  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Do you need a hand-?" His sentence left him as he looked down at the younger male he had bumped into and knocked over, and his arm just hang there half stretched out offering to help. He watched as green eyes surrounded by black rings slowly looked up at him from under the wild Crimson Red hair. He just stood there staring down at this unknown male, who didn't look a day over 14, but was wearing a senior's uniform the same as himself.

"Hey Naru!"  
Snapping out of the daze he was in, he quickly looked over his shoulder at the sound of his name being called, and saw Kiba running towards him. He smiled at the Brunette and sent him a two finger suite as his way of a greeting him, before turning around to find that the kid he knocked over, was no longer there or anywhere to be seen. He was dumbfounded as he didn't even feel the Redheads presences move, he didn't even notice it to begin with. He was about to ask someone if they saw where that person went, but was stopped as Kiba jumped on to his back. Having good reflexes and balance really helped...at times. He staggered out of the crowed and fell forwards besides the bill-board into the garden.

He got Kiba off of his back, just before they landed into a small bush. When the Brunette started to yell at Naruto for being an ass and dropping him, but was cut off by the Blondes laughter. Falling back on the grass and grabbed his sides as they started to hurt, Naruto lost himself and had trouble coming back to reality. Kiba didn't realise why he was laughing until he had caught a look at his shadow. He had landed in the bush when they fell over and end up with leaves and small sticks in his hair, and because of how much gel products he had in his hair plus the sticks made it look like he had ears on top of his head.

Naruto's laughter was easily recognizable and contagious. Within seconds he was surrounded by his group of friends and they were all laughing at Kiba, who struggled to get everything out of his hair. Shikamaru held out a hand and Naruto took it once he stopped laughing and calmed down.  
"Thanks man." Shikamaru just looked between the Blonde and the Brunette, before shaking his head.  
"I don't expect any less from you two clowns." Just as Shikamaru said that, Naruto pushed Kiba back into the bush as he got the last of the bush out of his hair.

"YOU"RE DEAD NOW BLONDIE!" Kiba yelled pushing himself out of the bush.  
"You gotta catch me first!" Naruto picked up his bag while laughing and waved as he started running away from everyone. "See you all later. Hurry up slow couch." He was a lot faster than Kiba, but he slowed down his pace so he was just out of reach of him, which just made the Brunette angrier because he was being toyed with.

Before long, the warning ball for first class went off and Naruto ditched Kiba and went to Home room, he was out of breath from laughing and toying with the Brunette all morning. He opened the door and just stood there leaning on the it waiting, to see if the brunette was smarter than he looked.  
"Naruto you're a dead man!" Kiba ran towards him, and a smile pulled at the blondes lips, as he had seen through his little attempted in losing him.  
"Sorry dude but you lose. Ha-ha." Naruto walked further into the room and looked over his shoulder to see Kiba was at the door, breathing heavily. "Dude you're huffing and puffing like you can't breathe for some reason... Don't tell me you're exhausted after that little jog?"  
"Fuck you Naruto! Not everyone can eat a shit load of junk food like you, and stay as fit as a fiddle."  
"You think that little jog is bad? Ha! you should come to the gym with me and work out. I'll get you into shape in no time." Naruto looked Kiba up and down and then smiled at him. "You need to put some more muscle on in same places."  
"Like hell I will. You're the star quarter back! You probably bench press, what 80?"  
"More like 250 but yer close enough."

"Nowhere near, you Dumbass." Looking pass Kiba, Naruto locked eyes with ebony ones that he once loved to lose himself in. Unable to hold eye contact with the new comer, Naruto looked away as his heart felt heavy. There was a long history between Naruto and the new comer, Sasuke, that no one knew about... and not one Naruto wanted to remember right now as it hurt.

"Mr Kiba. This is not your class room, nor is it lunch time. I advise you to stop blocking the door way and leave now, before you get in trouble from your teacher, and while you are leaving make sure you tidy yourself up, you're a student not a tree."  
"I'll be fine the bell..." As Kiba said the word, the bell started to chime. "Shit!."  
"I'll let that slide this time, but next time is detention, that goes for you too Naruto as you are always behind these types of things." Without any more words said, Kiba left after giving the Blonde the evil eyes which he received a tongue as a reply, and Sasuke and Naruto both sat down in the assigned chairs.

With the new seating arrangements that the teacher had done up, the desks went boy, girl, boy with the exaction of the desk he sat at, as the class had more males then females. This new seating arrangement was a bad idea for three reasons,  
1) He was sitting at the back of the class.  
2) The person he had been avoiding for the last several years was now sitting next to him, and would make sure they touched every now and then and  
3) is seat was by the window... which was obviously a bad choice, as he has ADD.

Look out the window he could see the top end of the court yard, which had a big oak tree right in the middle. Staring at the tree he started to zone out once the teacher started talking. With Sasuke sitting right next to him, he was having a hard time trying to keep his mind from reliving the past, especially with Raven's arms and leg bushing against his every now and then, made it hard to focus on anything but.

oOoOo

"Come on you dummy. It's not like you have to do anything."  
Naruto turned away from Sasuke and sat back down on the bed.  
' _Why? Why is he asking me to do this? Why?'_

"You do like me, don't you?"  
Naruto pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them, hiding his face.  
' _How am I meant to answer that, when I don't even know myself? I'm 12, I've never liked anyone before? Is it a normal thing to do?'_

Naruto wondered how a simple sleep over with his closest friend turned out like this? It started out like any normal night any 12 year-olds have, playing against each other on the PlayStation, having pizza for dinner and then more games...but since we were told by Sasuke's older brother Itachi, to 'Shut up and go to bed'. Something changed as they both climbed into the same bed. they have both slept in the same bed before but for some reason... the air suddenly felt thicker. And Naruto couldn't get his head around why... until Sasuke asked him 'That'.

"Don't tell me you're scared, scaredy cat."  
"I-It's not that...Is it even okay to do?"  
"Of course it is you dummy. My brother does it all the time with his friends."  
"I-I just never done something like that...and not sure if I can..."  
"I haven't done it before either but I read about it and I wanna do it, and you're the only person who I thought of who would enjoy doing something like this with me. Stop being scared and let's do it!"  
"I-I'm not sure..."  
"Do you want me to start?"  
"...Is this normal though?"  
"Nothing you do is normal you dummy, just relax okay and it will be fun."  
"I'm not sure..."  
"It's only something we can do, just us no one else."  
"But you said your brother..."  
"It's something that will make us even closer friends. You want to be closer friends right?"  
"Well yer, but your already my best friend..."  
"It will make us closer than that."  
"Closer than that...what will it make us?"  
"It will make us -"

oOoOo

The bell went off snapping him out of his thoughts. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his classes for the day before slowly packed up his books putting it back in his bag. Naruto looked back out the window and let out a sigh.

"Oi dumbass, are you coming or not to math?"  
The sound of _His_ voice made him jump in his seat and Naruto looked up at Sasuke, and a slow blush ran across his face. Looking around Naruto realised that they were the only ones left in homeroom. Sasuke looked at the Blonde with an all knowing grin on his face, like he knew what he was just thinking about.  
"You wanna come back to mine after school? My brothers working late tonight and you still haven't beaten my score on the game."  
"The only reason you invite me over is to do 'That'." Naruto hands flew up to his mouth but it was too late, what he said was already too late to take back. He got up quickly, grabbing his bag and started making his way out the room.  
 _'Great, even if he didn't know what I was thinking, he does now.'_

As he reached the class room door, a warm hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back with enough force that he spun around. His back was now to the wall and even with his eyes closed and his head lowered, he knew that Sasuke had his right palm on the wall next to his head, stopping him from going out the door.

"I was just talking about playing games for a couple of hours and then you going home, but if you want to stay the night then that's fine with me. We haven't done 'That' - as you put it - in a while, and now that you mention it, I am craving it."  
"Then go find someone else to do 'That' with. You have lots of people wanting to do 'That' with you." He heard Sasuke let out a sigh and felt the warmness of his breath on his cheek. He tried to swallow the lamp that was now forming in his dry throat.  
"Just so you know. You're still the only person I want to do 'That' with, no one else will ever come close."

Giving up, Naruto opened his eyes, and stayed looking down. It's not that he hated being this close the Sasuke again, in fact he missed it, but he didn't know or understand what this all meant, or the reason behind his heart feeling like it had swollen in his chest.

' _What does he want from me?'_

The top two buttons of Sasuke's shirt weren't done up, he was able to see the necklace that was hanging down under his uniform and sitting on his undershirt. Realising the familiar chain in front of him, Naruto quickly looked up and noticed how close their faces now were, and all words left his mouth. He could feel his face slowly starting to go warm as he looked into those deep dark eyes, that held so much mystery and loneliness.

Not being able to hold eye contact any longer, he dropped his eyes and looked at the ground. Using his left hand, Sasuke removed a strand of hair from Naruto's eyes, trailing his fingers lightly down the side of the Blondes face and placing a curled finger under his chin, he lifted the Blondes face so that he was looking back at him. Leaning in, Sasuke closed the distance between them, and brushed his lips over against others. He felt the Blonde pull back slightly and looked down and noticed that the Blonde was squizzing his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke pulled away slightly and watched as the Blondes eyes relaxed and slowly open, those crystal blue eyes looked at him were full of emotions. The smell of Sasuke's minty breath was enchanting him and sending his emotions wild.  
"T-The necklace." It was only a slight whisper that he barely heard, but he felt the Blonde's hand on his chest and the chain pushed up against him. Grabbing the Blondes hand he held it tightly and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"I never took it off" He took a step closer. "I never wanted to stop talking to you." Sasuke leaned in again and pressed his lips agaisnt the Blonde's this time.

Their lips seemed to fit perfectly, making Naruto's heart flutter uncontrollably.  
' _He is so gentle, so cautious_.'

It was only a moment before Sasuke pulled away, smiling. Satisfied that his message got through to Naruto, he moved away from the Blonde and left the room, giving him a side way glance as he closed the door behind him. Naruto didn't know how to react. It had been I while since he had kissed anyone and even longer since he had done...'That'. He slid down the wall and lent his head back against the wall, looking at the roof.

 _'Do I want to do 'That' again with him? He said he only wanted to do it with me...and I was willing all the other times because I thought I had feelings for him. And I thought he felt the same, but when I told him he went all...Funny. And that was the last time I went to his. Then out of nowhere he talks about it like it was nothing and then kisses me...full on my mouth.'_

Naruto's fingers lingered over his lips. He felt his face go even warmer than it already was.  
 _'Do I still feel that way about him? It's been four and a half years since I went to his place...Two and a half years since the last time we kissed...'_

Naruto ran both his hands through his hair and then cupped the back of his head, lacing his fingers through each other and looked down. He couldn't wrap his head around why Sasuke would kiss him like that.  
 _'Was there a hidden meaning beside it or was he just after a root...'_

Naruto jumped off of the spot on the floor and started to pace back and forth. There was no way he could go to his next class knowing that 'He' would be there with an all knowing grin on his face. Naruto knew that even without looking at Sasuke, just being in the same room as him...after that kiss and with his memories...he couldn't do it. Just thinking of being in the same room next to him, much less sitting next to him, made his knees weak.

"Oi dumb-" Sasuke closed the door behind him and looked at the Blonde mess on the floor, but didn't know what to say. As soon as the Blonde saw him, when he opened the door he just melted to the floor.  
"Get up. The teacher is really pissed at you for being late." Sasuke watched as the Blonde stayed still. Letting out a sigh, he leant against the desk and closed his eyes. "If your acting like this over the kiss...just forget about-"

"I-I can't...e-everything keeps playing over and over in my head...I-I can't forget, no matter how hard I try. I can't keep lying to myself...not anymore." When Naruto finally looked up at Sasuke, he saw that his eyes where wide.  
"Wh-what-" Sasuke cleared his throat, and looked down at the floor. "What do you mean?" Naruto dropped his head as well and looked at his hands as they played with his shoelace.  
"R-Remember the last thing I said to you at our last sleep over, four and a half years ago?"  
"You really expect me to remem-" Sasuke watched as Naruto folded into himself even more and let out a deep sigh. "…Like I could forget." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke sliding down the desk, but quickly looked back at his shoes.

"I'm sorry...for acting the way did back then. I didn't know how to react back then. But not once did it ever leave my mind...the look on your face…the emotions that were in your eyes...the heavy feeling in my chest, for being the reason behind it." Naruto looked through his Blonde hair and noted the uncomfortable look on Sasuke's face.  
"Do you...you know...still feel that way...about me?" Sasuke brought his knees to his chest. He hated talking about things like this. They always made him overly uncomfortable, but only the Blonde was able to make him act and feel differently from everybody else. And never has he said, what he was about to say.  
"A-As I... have those types..." Scrunching up his face, he dropped his forehead to his knees and hugged his legs.  
"I've always had those feelings for you." Naruto looked up fully at Sasuke, who buried himself further into his legs.

The room remained quite for several moments, and all that time NAruto was going over the words that Sasuke said and even his movements before and after he said them.  
"You remember the night I asked you...if you wanted to do-"  
"Yes, I remember..." Naruto said quickly cutting him off.  
"That...was my way of telling you that I liked you. I even asked if you liked me...if you had said no... nothing would have happened."  
"But I said yes...in the end."  
"I honestly don't know how I would have acted if you said no."  
"I'm pretty sure neither of us would be talking like we are now...probably would have stopped being friends in the end..."  
"I'm glad you said yes...in more ways than one."

Naruto took in a deep breath and slowly moved towards Sasuke, until he was only an inch from him. Sasuke's eyes where still closed and his head was still at his knees. Slowly, Naruto reached out and touched his shoulder, causing Sasuke to jump at the sudden touch and NAruto back up a bit. Swallowing hard Naruto closed the gap between them again. He couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes, but it still didn't stop him from leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips. After a couple of seconds, Naruto pulled back and finally looked at Sasuke's eyes, which were still closed.

"I still have those feelings...if anything, they have grown more without having your touch. I tried to hide it, for so long, but I can't, not anymore." Naruto's crystal blue eyes met ebony ones, and a blush spread through both of their faces. His eyes dropped to Sasuke's lips as he licked his own. Sasuke reached up and grabbed the back of Naruto's head, in twinning his fingers in the soft hair, and pulled Naruto towards him hard. Clashing their lips together. A light moan left Naruto's lips, letting Sasuke's tongue slide into his mouth, as he moved closer and pulled at the Blonde's shirt, which was an old code they used to have as kids. Naruto pushed away panting.

"We can't...do this here."  
"Who cares?" Sasuke pulled Naruto back for another deep passionate kiss.  
"What if someone comes in?"  
"You're not scared are you? Scaredy cat."  
"Screw you Asshole!" Naruto pushed Sasuke back until his back hit the desk, and he mounted Sasuke's lap and locked their lips together and ran his hands through the soft black hair. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hands found their way under his shirt and trailed over his nipples. They both missed each other's touch. Grinding forward on Sasuke's lap, making him let out a moan, which allowed Naruto to control the kiss and take charge. It was a contest of who was in control, but in the end, they both new Naruto was on the receiving end.

By the time next class had started Naruto wasn't at his best, for obvious reasons, as he slumpt over his desk. His whole body hurt. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep the pain away.  
' _If I knew it would hurt this much, I would have put it off until the weekend. Why did that asshole have to bite at my neck and shoulders? I feel so stiff.'_

"Man, I feel like shit. Fuckin asshole… damn that can be used for both terminologies…" Naruto groaned as he lent his head on the desk, trying to ignore his pain.  
"Hey Nar don't forget we have practise at lunch on the bottom oval. Tryouts and all for the freshmen." Naruto looked up to see Sai smiling at him.  
' _Crap!'_  
"Who the hell has tryouts first day back of school? Sorry man, I think I'm going to pass for the day. I feel like shit. Can you or Kankuro take over? We can post phone till a later date when we have more people interested?"  
"No can do. Everyone already saw you running around school this morning like an idiot, so they won't believe it. Besides our tryout sheets are full all ready. Do i need to remind you that we already have four pages of people wanting to join the team? We need to do it today or we will just get more people."  
"Crap..." Naruto tried to sit up properly but the sudden pain to his lower half made him curl back over the desk.

"Why are you in pain anyway? Did you fall down the stairs again?"  
"I wish...that hurts a lot less they this."  
"I know...I wonder if he is in the same class again this year? There he is. I'll be right back." Naruto turned his head and watched as Sai walked over to someone he has never noticed in his class.  
' _That's the kid from earlier...the one I bumped into!'_

Naruto stood up quickly, sending the seat backwards and grabbing everyone's attention. He lent over his desk again as his knees where still weak and he was throbbing.  
 _'I have to say sorry for this morning!'_

Naruto forced his body to move and tried to focus on anything but the pain. Slowly but surely he made his way over to where the two boys desk was.  
"So do you have any or not?"  
"I only have two left..."  
"Sai...what are you doing?"  
"Asking if he has any of his strong pain killers today. That way you can still train at lunch."  
"As much as I would love pain killers right now...they won't work. Remember pain killers don't work on me, no matter how strong they may be, my body just rejects them."  
"So it has ill effect on you just like alcohol. Got it." With that Sai just turned and walked away.

"Man he is an ass. Sorry about him. He's not one to understand humans or emotions all that well, so he doesn't know when he is over stepping the boundaries. Oh and sorry for this morning as well. I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto rubbed the back of his head which earned him another shot of pain.  
"Here." Naruto looked up and noticed that the red-head had a strip of tablets in his hand.  
"Huh? Nar it's fine really, besides like I said before pain killers don't work on me."  
"Just take them and leave me alone." Naruto looked at the red-heads eyes and noticed that there was something missing in them.  
"Umm...okay. Thanks I guess." Naruto reached out and took the tables. "By the way, I'm Naru..."  
"Yer I know who you are, and I don't care. But next time, don't be an idiot and do 'That' at school, especially when there's two doors." Naruto eyes where wide. He was about to say something but the teacher walked in and made him sit down.

 _'What's up with that guy?'_  
"Hey Nar..." Sai looked up to see Naruto looking over his shoulder at the Redhead, and he tilled his head to a side as he watched the Blonde watching the Redhead. "He is always cold like that. That's just who he is."  
"Who he is? Who is he?" Naruto turned around and looked at Sai who just looked at him with a blank face, which he guessed would be his 'are you serious' face "Yer... I've never seen him before..."  
"Wow that's sad. Since the two of you have almost every class together since second year of middle school. He even sits next to Sasuke in homeroom."  
"Wait...he sits...how come I've never seen him before?"  
"Because unlike you, he blends in with his surroundings and goes unnoticed. He doesn't want everyone's attention like you. So if you talk to him people will notice him." Naruto looked over at the Red-head again and then back at the tablets.  
 _'Wouldn't hurt to try them at lease.'_

With that thought Naruto pulled out his water bottle and popped one of the pills. It wasn't long before he realised that the pain had died down. He even moved slightly and there was nothing, if anything just a little tingle. Naruto stood up suddenly and still nothing. He looked at the pill on his desk and then over to the red-head.  
"Mr Uzumaki. Is there a reason why you just suddenly stood up in class?"  
"Umm not really...but I was wondering if I could be excused for a moment?"  
"Reason being?"  
"Umm...I...I just took a weird pain killer and I'm starting to feel strange...so I was wondering if I could go to the sick bay and try to...find out...why my body is acting weird..."  
"Couldn't be weirder than usual." Naruto looked over at Kiba who was itching to start a fight, since earlier.

"Shut up Kiba, unless you want your ass kicked at lunch?"  
"You can try Blondie! But a loser like you will never win!" Naruto jumped over his desk and made his way over to Kiba, but Sai stopped him by hooking both his arms under Naruto's and holding him there.  
"Naruto and Kiba see me after school, you both have detention. And as to your pervious request, denied. If you're taking weird pills in school ground, then you will have to deal with the consequences. Now sit down all three of you." Naruto tisted and jumped back over his desk, once Sai let him go.

"Oi Sai." Sai lent back in his chair, giving him the sigh that he had his attention. "Background on the red-head?"

If you wanted any information one anyone in this school Sai was the person to see. He knew anything and everything about everyone, just by watching them.  
"His names Gaara. He had an older brother named Kankuro, the same one that was on the team last year and is in my homeroom, and an older sister, Tamari, which Shikamaru has a crush on. She used to go here last year but she graduated. He is the youngest of them all, but got put up a couple of grades, two years ago because he found the work too easy to complete. He is the smartest in this school that includes some teachers as well. And believe it or not...that's all I know about him. That and his pain killers."

"Why does he have them anyway?"  
"You haven't noticed? When he first came here he used to part his fringe to the left, but once everyone started noticing him because he has a deep scar carved into his forehead, now he has it hanging down in his eyes"  
"Why does he have them though?"  
"Some say he is addicted to them, others say he prefers not to feel any pain. But Shika told me, that Tamari told him, it's because he gets really bad pain attacks and there to stop them." Sai lent back towards his desk and started writing down what was on the board. Naruto sat back and crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling.

 _'I still don't understand, why someone would walk around with pain killers so strong that it would work on me? Wait does he have the same problem as me?'_

Naruto looked over at the red-head, and he noticed that the red-heads hand, that was holding his pen started to shake. At first he tried to stop it from shaking but then he suddenly grabbed his forehead. Naruto noticed that the red-heads eyes where closed and he was grunting his teeth.

 _'Why doesn't he just take a tablet...'_  
-"I only have two left"-  
 _'...Did he give me his last ones?'_

Naruto grabbed the spear pill and got up.  
"What now Mr Uzumaki?"  
Naruto ignored the teacher and walked over to the red-heads desk. Now that he was closer he could see the slight trickle of blood on the red-heads hand and down his face.  
"Mr Uzumaki!"

Grabbing the hand that he was using to dig his nails into his scar, he put the un-opened pill in his head. Slowly the red-head looked up at him with big green eyes, full of pain and confusion.  
"I don't like seeing any one in pain." With that Naruto closed his hand and walked back to his desk.

"Sorry about that Sensei, but I'm willing to do an extra hour of detention for disturbing class like that." Naruto scratched the back of his head and sat back down. Everyone even the teacher was speechless. He could still feel the red-heads eyes still on him. He just smiled to himself and looked towards the blackboard, resting his chin on his palm.

The pain killer was still doing its job even though he was running around and sweating.  
"Let's take a short break before we go over that play again." Naruto called out to everyone and they all walked back to their drinks while he jogged back.  
"Hey Dobe, can we talk?" Naruto looked up when he heard Sasuke's voice. He quickly dropped the smile that filled his lips and put on his usual act.  
"What do you want Asshole?"  
"I want to rejoin the team." Naruto noticed the slight raise in Sasuke's eyebrow, which indicated that he wanted to talk.  
"Let's talk over here." Naruto put down his bottle and walked over to the stadium. Naruto laid down and looked up at the sky while Sasuke sat down next to him leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"So what do you really want, Sasuke?"  
"I wanted to know how you where cooping...with you know..."  
"Yer it's fine...I got a pain killer off of a friend and that helped." Naruto put an arm over his face to block the sun in his eyes.  
"I thought pain killers don't work on you."  
"They don't, but this one did. It's odd."  
"When you say friend...do you mean they're a 'friend friend' or someone you just met and want to be friends with?"  
"Does it really matter?" Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him and looked around without moving. He spotted a shadow under the stadium. He noticed that Sasuke didn't notice that someone was there at all.  
' _So unless you know what that person presence feels like, you don't know they're there.'_

"With you...it does...otherwise 'you know what' might happen again."  
"I'm fine. I can handle myself, besides it's not up to me if he wants to be friends..."  
"Great, he's one of those people that made you feel sorry about them." Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that he was looking at him out the corner of his eye.  
"He's had a bad past..."  
"Did Sai tell you that?"  
"No." Naruto let out a sigh. "All he told me was his name..."  
"Then how?"  
"His eyes...they were, like mine, before I met my adopted brother..." Naruto looked back at the shadow. "Just after my Godfather died."

"So you think he is going through the same thing as you? Doubt it."  
"You remember when I was 6? How everyone looked at me and all the crazy things I did, just to get noticed? If my brother didn't come alone...I would have the same look as he does." Stephan lent back up looked up at the sky as well. "You had the same eyes. Cold, heartless eyes. Thinking that no one else mattered...They're like that..."  
"Hn." Sasuke stood up. "Don't get carried away like last time, you don't know when to stop sometimes."  
"If I did, we wouldn't of became friends and stuff."  
"That's true." Sasuke kicked Naruto in the side.  
"Ow!" Sasuke turned and walked off with his hands in his pockets.  
"Latter Dumbass!"  
"Screw you Asshole!" Naruto couldn't hide the smile and he laid back down and let out a sigh. "Be here tomorrow morning for tryouts!"

 _That Ass! Things he is all that! I wonder if the shadow is still around?_

Naruto saw the shadow moved when Sasuke walked past and once he was gone, it moved closer to him.  
"It's funny, isn't it? For years, I never once noticed you and now I can." Naruto gave a little laugh. "Did you enjoy the little conversation you over heard, Gaara?"  
"Why did you give me the pill in class?"

"Because Sai told me about your little pain attacks, and I overheard you said they were your last two...so I just put two and two together...and saved you some hassle of everyone looking at you." Naruto sat up and faced away from the red-head who was under the stands. "But now that I think about it, doing it that way, still resulted in the same affect. Sorry about that. But I meant what I said. I hate seeing people in pain, and if I can, I will take their pain away and inflict it on myself."

"What did you mean about my eyes?" Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the red-head looking down at the ground.  
"It's almost unbearable, isn't it...the pain of being mistreated? Of being alone?" The red-head looked up at Naruto, as their eyes met, he kept talking. "I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now that there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. They keep me from losing myself again" Naruto looked up at the sky and let out a breath.

"I care more about them, than I do about myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them...they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me as who I am. They are my friends. My forever family'."  
"Friends...I've never had any..." Naruto looked back at the red-head and didn't miss the sad look that fell across his face.  
"If you want, we can be friends?" The red-head looked back at him in a hurry and all Naruto did was smile at him.

Standing up Naruto looked over the field and saw everyone was just relaxing. Taking his shirt off he called out to get everyone's attention.  
"Hey ladies! New plan! Two teams, ones with shirts ones without. Tryout candidates, you can keep your shirts. Team! Time to start stripping and show off what you got to the ladies! Let's show them what it's like to be in an organised team. Sai and Kankuro! I want you to split the candidates into 3 teams, since there is so many. I'm going to run to the little boy's room so take over." He got nods as reply's and watched as everyone started striping and Kankuro started sorting out the teams.

"Does anyone else know your gay?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh, at the comment from the red-head as he walked down the stairs and tucked his shirt in his back pocket. Naruto made sure no one was watching when he ducked behind the stadium and faced Gaara. Naruto couldn't help but smile when the red-head's eyes trailed up and down his body and almost jumped on him. He noticed the slow blush that crept over the red-head's face and how he tried to turn away from him, but couldn't

"You think I would be able to get them to strip if they knew? Besides I'm Bi...well I'm more straight then Bi… well that really just depends on the person, as you would know. But you see that cheerleader over there with the pink hair." Naruto pointed through the gap and Gaara followed. "I've had a crush on her since I was 10...and now her and I are dating...don't tell anyone though. She's not ready to tell anyone."  
"And you slept with him, behind her back?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the floor.

"That was not planed..." Naruto lent his back on one of the poles that held the stadium up. "I haven't been with a male for four and a half years...before today, and that wasn't meant to happen." Naruto smiled and got off the post. The red-head stared at him, as he started to walked closer, and he started to back up scared.

"And the only reason I'm telling you this, is because you knew what type of pain I was in, which means, you've either been it that pain before. Am I correct?" Gaara's back hit a pole and before he could move around it, Naruto put his right hand on the pole stopping him from moving. He was standing right in front of the red-head, and was getting turned on just by the reactions the red-head was having. Reaching forward with his left hand he moved his fringe out of the way and looked at the scar on his forehead. "Nice to see that you didn't do too much damage to your scar. It will heal up quickly."

Naruto saw Gaara's chest raise and fall fast, and he run the back of his finger down his neck line and felt how fast his pules was.  
"Okay, First of all, calm your breathing. At this rate you'll bring on a panic attack and neither of us would want that. And second, I won't do anything to you that you didn't want me to do." Naruto realized that he wasn't calming down. Naruto slowly moved both hands to his shoulders and using a soft voice tried to calm him down. "Close your eyes. Trust me okay? Close your eyes."  
The red-head looked up at him before closing his eye hard.

"Relax. Focus on my hands being on your shoulders. They won't move, so relax. That's it. Now I want to focus one your 5 senses. First sound, what do you hear?"  
"P-People." Naruto felt the red-head tense under his hands, and start to shake slightly.  
' _So talking about people sets him off… Social anxiety maybe? Or a traumatic past maybe?'_

"What else? Something closer, calmer."  
"Tree's, the wind in the trees."  
"And?" Naruto watched as the Red-head frowned before relaxing again.  
"Your voice. Your voice is calming."  
"Good. Now take a deep breath and count to 5 before letting it out." Naruto couldn't help but smile knowing that he could calm someone, even if he was the reason why they started to have an attack. "Now without moving tell me what do you feel."

"...The coldness of the pole on my back... the loose gravel under my shoes... and your warm strong hands holding… no - grounding… you are keeping me grounded."  
"Now smell?" Naruto noticed that he had stopped shaking and his hands where no longer clenched.  
"You. Your minty breath, that has a hint of red… no purple powerade." Naruto watched as the red-head took in a small breath before relaxing more. "And the smell of grass mixed with your sweat."  
 _'with what he has said… seems like I relax him, just me.'_

Leaning in Naruto was about to kiss him but stopped.  
 _'If I do that without warning, it might set him off again. Why was I thinking about kissing someone who is trusting me so much right now? That would break that trust.'_

Standing up again he noticed that the red-head only came to his shoulders.  
 _'So that would make him around 5'8 or 5'10?'_

"Now taste. What do you taste?"  
"Nothing."  
"Did you have anything for lunch?" He shook his head. "Okay then we will move on to sight, but I don't want you to open your eyes. Imagine that one thing you wanted ever since you first saw it. It could be anything in the world. Picture it. Hold it in your mind. Now imagine that you can reach out and touch it. Does it feel like what you had thought it would?" Naruto flinched when he felt a soft coldness on his hips and removed his hands as he stepped back from shock.  
"S-Sorry…"  
"No it's fine. I said reach out and touch it, so it's fine." He watched how the red-head looked away and hug himself. "...Do you feela bit better now?"

"Yer..."  
"I want you to remember that next time you have an attack. It might not work so well, but just focus on your 5 sense, or there's another way which involves picking 5 things around you and focusing on them and grounding yourself." He nodded and Naruto let out a little sigh. "I'm sorry for freaking you out like that. I better get back to the guys. Sorry again." Naruto smiled softly before turning around and walking away.  
"I won't tell anyone about you and Sasuke."  
"Thanks but I don't mind. It's not like I'm hiding who I am, just people aren't so accepting or as open." Naruto waved over his shoulder and kept walking but was stopped by a tag at his pants.

Looking over his shoulder he saw a worried little red-head with big green eyes.  
"Please don't…" Gaara was cut off buy Naruto pulling him by the shirt, and clashed their lips together. It was only a short kiss, but as Naruto was pulling away Gaara relaxed and started kissing back. Which only made Naruto kiss back more. Gaara let out a noise that sounded like a purr, as Naruto's tongue touched his lips making, them part slightly.

This was a sign that Naruto took to depend the kiss and to use his tongue to explore Gaara's mouth, and resulted in arms wrapping around Naruto's neck. Grabbing red-head's waist Naruto made sure that their whole bodies where touching each other, and pushed him backwards until the red-head was pushed against a pole. Naruto couldn't help but move against the red-head who only welcomed his touched.

Breaking the kiss to calm down his beating heart, Naruto looked down at the red-head and smiled at the bright blush across Gaara's cheeks, and the red-head didn't unwrap his hands as they just looked at each other. When Naruto moved one of his hand along the red-head's arms and tried to pull them away from him, but he felt him shake again.

' _Is the thought of me leaving his side, after he trusted me… he's never trusted someone before?'_

Naruto moved closer and wrapped his arms around Gaara and held him close.  
"I'll always be here, okay? If you need me, just ask, I'll do what ever I can."  
"K-Kiss me again…" Without waiting Naruto kissed him again.

Naruto knew all too well what it was like to be able to have someone to connect to when going through an attack, be it physically or emotionally. Naruto wanted more from the feeling that was flowing through him with the red-head in his arms, and tested what he would do if he ran his hand under Gaara's top. Running his fingers lightly along his flat stomach, the red-head broke the kiss to let out another purring sound. Naruto didn't want to stop kissing the red-head once he started, but he knew he would have to stop this soon. Otherwise he'd asking for more, then he usually did when he had an attack. Kissing Gaara's neck, from under his ear to his collar bone, he decided to leave a small mark on his collar bone.  
 _'Mine.'_

Naruto smiled and lightly kissed the red-heads lips again before pulling away completely and walking away.  
"I'm sorry but we can't continue this time around."  
"I-I'm not easy..." Naruto looked over his shoulder and sent him a friendly smile.  
"I know, but seeing as you couldn't look me in the eye when I came around topless, let me know that you where into me, and the fact that we both enjoyed kissing each other, let me know that there could be something here. Between us. See you around Gaara!" Naruto winked at the red-head before he continued to head back to the field with a run, so that he didn't turn around and take advantage of the red-head, any more then he already had, which he wasn't proud of, but somewhat glad that it had happened.


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO -**

Never let a bad day, make you feel like you have a bad life.

Gaara's side of the story.

"Hey Gar, let know that I'll be late today and if he wants, he can go to his boyfriend's place." All Gaara could do was look out the car window, as his sister drove him to school. "So Gar..."  
"Remind me again why you call me Gar?" He cut his sister off. He never really understood why his Sister and Brother started calling him that one day.  
"Because it's you named shorten. So we choose Gar insted of Gaara. Happy?"  
"Would perfer my name, instend of Gar. It sounds like you're calling me a 'car'."  
"Anyway…when are you going to bring someone home?"  
"I'm not into any one, so don't get your hopes up."  
"That's a shame...I really want to know what type of person you're into."

Gaara's eyes locked on to the Blonde walking away from his black BMW, and he was out of the car before she could get another word in.

"Gaara you Idiot! That's dangerous! At least warn me next time!" Tamari let out a sigh and followed Gaara's line of site. "So my baby brother likes Blondes..." She laughed to herself before driving away.

Gaara followed the blonde from afar and noticed that he walked up to the boards.  
 _'This might be my only time to be near him again.'_

Gaara walked over towards him and stood just behind him, studying him from behind. Taking in a deep breath, Gaara closed his eyes and he could smell the tropical shampoo that He uses. But the next thing he knew was that he fell backwards.  
"Sorry, I didn't see you there..." Gaara, pushed his hair out of his eyes, and looked up at the Blonde that was holding his hand out towards him. Having the Blonde stare at him and only him made his heart race.  
 _'It's been years since you looked at me like that. Do you remember me yet?'_

Just as Gaara was about to put his hand on his, someone called out to the Blonde making him turn away.  
 _'You're meant to be helping me and only looking at me!'_

Gaara got up in a hurry and walked away before the Blonde even realised.  
 _'Why is it, that the only person I want to look at me, can't see me anymore?'_

Gaara let out a sigh and headed towards a tree and sat down. Pulling out his IPod, he placed one ear peace in his ear and pressed play. It wasn't long until he was greeted by his brother behind the main building, near the court yard.  
"Hey little bro, what's up?" Gaara opened his one eye and looked at his brown haired brother.  
"I have my shrink's appointment today and Tamari is going to be late, but she said you can go to your 'mate's' place if you want, you just got to let her know first."  
"Will you ever recognise him as my boyfriend?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"He doesn't suit you." With that Gaara got up and started walking away.  
"And who does, Gar?" As Gaara stopped and let out a sigh, as he turned to face his brother, when he saw a Blond flash run towards him with a big smile on his face. He felt as though his heart had stopped beating and he could no longer breath. Kankuro knew his little brother had a crush on the Blonde and couldn't help calling out to him.  
"Hey Naruto!" The Blonde came to a halt and turned around. Gaara's whole body froze as the Blonde looked around before making his way over.

"What's up Kan?" Naruto stopped a couple of meters away from the two brothers, and kepted looking over his shoulder.  
"We have training today at lunch today?"  
"Yep! Tryout's for the newbies. Will you be joining us?"  
"Of cause, I am on the team aren't I?"  
"I thought you would be ditching again and hanging out with 'you know who' ..." Gaara almost melted from the smile the Blonde gave his brother.  
 _'Why can't he look at me and smile like that.'_

"Hey just because you caught us that one time..."  
"NARUTO GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Kiba ran around the corner and towards Naruto.  
"Sorry man gotta run. See you at training!"  
 _'You're the one who took his attention off of me from before.'_

Gaara put out his foot and tripped Kiba over.  
"Shit!" Naruto started to laugh as Kiba hit the dirt, just in front of Gaara. Looking at the Blonde, but still he was invisible to him and it hurt.  
"You should look where you're going next time!" Gaara called out to Kiba, which only made him angrier.  
' _You should notice me instead of laughing at him. Hello I tripped him! I'm standing right here in front of him... but... still... nothing...'_

Kankuro looked at Gaara and notice the look on his face. He knew that look all too well.  
"So I'll see you at the bottom oval at lunch. Come on Gar let's go." Gaara looked down at Kiba and then at his brother.  
"Someone like him." With that, He just walked of leaving his brother standing there shocked.

 _'I'm a complete mess. What happened to me? I never liked any one, never spoke to any one, and now I have let both my brother and sister inside my walls, just to find out what these feelings were...even my shrink...And now that I know, they won't let me kick them out. And if I want to get closer to 'Him' I might have to open up to more people just so he will notice me. But there isn't any one that sees me...and who would want to hang out with someone who has Somatization and Alexithymia Disorder...and is on medication 24/7 to control it? Why is my life so complicated?'_

Gaara walked into the class room and looked around the room, he noted that every desk had a name on it. Letting out a sigh, he walked around and found his name on a desk at that back. As the put his bag on the desk he looked at the other names on his desk and froze.  
 _'There had to be a mistake...there is no way that he is in the same class as him and only one person away.'_

The class room door opened forcing him to move and sit down. Gaara put his hands through his hair and lent on his elbows.  
 _'Calm down. There might be someone else who has the same name...but what if it is him? If it is I can't let him see me like this...if he sees me at all...'_

After the warning bell went off, Gaara's heart started to beat faster again and would stop every time the door opened. After a while he just gave up and looked out the window. When the door opened with a bang, he didn't even bother to look at it.  
"Naruto you're a dead man!" Gaara's eyes widen, he knew that voice. He slowly looked towards the door and his breath caught in his throat.  
 _'There he is! So it is him. I'm going to be one-person way from him all year._

"Sorry dude but you lose. Ha-ha."  
 _'The way he laughs...I really do like him... don't I?'_

Naruto walked further into the room and looked over his shoulder, Gaara followed where he was looking with his eyes. Kiba was at the door, breathing heavily. He knew that his Brother would 'enjoy' someone like him by his side, but it didn't look like he swung that way. He eyes left the Brunette and travelled up and down the Blonde, watching the way his lips moved and the way his body moved with his energy.  
"Nowhere near, dumbass." Gaara noticed how the blonde flinched at that the sound of the voice that ran through the whole classroom.

"Omg it's Sasuke!"  
"I can't believe we get to be in the same class as him!"  
"I think I'm in love!" Gaara listened to all the girls before looking at the desk next to him.  
 _'So I will be sitting next to someone who gets that reaction from my Blonde... and every girl in the class…'_

Gaara continued to watch as the Blonde looked away from Sasuke. Before any more words could get said between the three of them, the teacher came in, sending Kiba to his own homeroom and made everyone sit down.

"Mornin class, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of your school year. I don't feel the need to say my name as you shoud all know me by now, but as asked, I'm Kakashi Hatake, please just call me Kakashi or Sensei. Now, As you all probably realised, your names are on the desk. In this class I will not tolerate students talking. So I have arranged you as boy, girl, boy. And since there are more boys in this class the last row of desk is made up of three boys, and if any of you three start taking or running amuck, I will move you immediately. Now let's start with the roll call."

~

Gaara got told to go do something by the teacher with 3 other people, who just ditched and made him do all the work. He was on his way back to homeroom as the bell rang for first class.  
 _'Of cause the only people who see, me when I don't want to be seen are the teachers.'_

Gaara open the rear class room door, to see the Blonde blush at the raven hair boy. Gaara stopped in his tracks.  
 _'What have I missed? Why is My Blonde blushing at him like that?'_  
"You wanna come back to mine after school? My brothers working late tonight and you still haven't beaten my score on the game."  
"The only reason you invite me over is to do 'That'." Naruto's hands flew up to his mouth. Gaara almost chocked on his breath and just looked on wide eyed.  
 _'What have I just walked into?'_

All Gaara could do was watch as the Blonde tried to open the door but was pushed up against the wall. His heart was doing leaps and bounds in his chest and yet he could not move, could not breath and could not take his eyes off of the two down at the front of the room.

"We haven't done 'That' - as you put it - in a while, and now that you mention it, I am craving it." Gaara felt his stomach do a flip and like he was going to be sick. He didn't know if he was happy to know the guy he liked like males as well, or that the fact that the raven haired guy was hitting on what was HIS. But what happened next brought tears to his eyes.  
 _'He just...they just...why couldn't it be me that he was kissing? Why couldn't I be brave enough to do something like that with him? Why am I the one who has to hurt? Why am I the only one he doesn't see?'_

Gaara dropped to the floor and looked down, and watched as the droplets landed on his clenched fits.  
 _'I cannot win against my loneliness... I realize it now and I accept it. I accept that I'm all_ _ **Alone**_ _in this world, that in all of this life I have been given...on one needs me. I will forever be_ _ **Alone.'**_

His whole body started to shake and the scar on his forehead started to throb. He slowly got to his feet and grabbed his bag. It wasn't like the Blonde would see him anyway and Sasuke had already left the room after they kissed, and already made his comeback. As Gaara open the door he looked back at the Blonde, who let out a soft moan. Sasuke kissed the Blonde whole heartedly and started to undo his shirt. The Blonde pushed away and was panting for air.  
"We can't do this here."  
"Who cares?"

Gaara shuddered as he watched them clash their lips together again.  
 _'I don't want to be here anymore...I don't want to live in a world, where I can't have the one thing I only ever wanted...'_

Gaara ran to the bathroom and threw up in one of the stalls. Every time he thought he was finished, he would picture them kissing again. Just the thought of someone touching what was his... He hung is head over the bowl, just staring at nothing. He felt weak, his eyes stung and his stomach would not settle. After flushing the toilet, he pulled his bag closer to him and undid the zipper and went to his secret compartment that held his medication.  
' _Crap. I only have two left. So if I have an attack...I'll have to go half a dosage...even then, it only suppresses it for so long.'_

He sat down on the floor next to the toilet bowl and hugged his knees. He couldn't control the tears that where falling down his face.  
 _'What am I kidding? I'm never going to get an opportunity to talk to him, better yet even touch him. I'm an Idiot for thinking I could. I'm_ _ **Unloved**_ _and_ _ **Unwanted**_ _! I've known that since I was born and yet here I am... thinking that maybe, just maybe...I could be loved by someone. But He doesn't even see me! Doesn't even know I exist anymore. I cannot stop these bitter tears that flow from my lifeless eyes. Who can ever love someone like me?'_

~

Gaara didn't end up going to his lesson, something about a date with a toilet bowl and his now empty stomach kept him from moving. He pulled out his water bottle and took a big sip.  
' _Not like this is going to make me feel any better, but I need something in me, I know that much.'_

After putting his bottle back in his bag he opened the door to his English class and nearly threw up again. The first person he saw was the Blonde draped over the desk, third from the back, middle row. He had a dark aura around him.  
' _It's obvious what he did...even if I didn't witness the start of it.'_

A cold shiver ran down his body and he made his way over to the furthest desk away from him.  
' _Instead of trying to get close to him, I'm staying far away...and yet I still want to go over there and touch him, hold him. I'm out of my mind! I have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm saying anymore...I understand that I like him but...What is this feeling?'_

Gaara rested his head on his hands before running them through his hair. He looked down at his desk and let out a sigh.  
 _'Why can't I be normal and understand feelings and emotions like anyone else? Why do I have to be an odd one out? Why do I have to be the depressed child? That mentally fucked up person?'_

"Hey Gaara, you got any of those pain killers left? My mate is in need of some bad." Gaara looked up from his desk to see a black hair guy standing in front of his desk, with a smile that looked forced. He new this guy from his art class last year, spoke to him acoule of times, but didn't class him as someone worthy of knowing.  
"Just because I gave you a sheet for when your shoulder popped out, doesn't mean I'm a drug dealer and give my medication out to anybody."  
"Come on. You really helped me out that day, so I thought we were friends."  
"Friends?" Gaara was a little taken back as he looked at the black haired guy standing in front of him. He didn't know what to say.

"So do you have any or not?"  
"I-I only have two left...and I might need them..."  
"Hey Sai...What are you doing?" Gaara eyes went straight to the new comer and nearly melted in his chair.  
"Asking if he has any of his strong pain killers today. That way you can still train at lunch." Gaara's eyes trailed down the Blondes body and back up slowly. Swallowing hard and turned his head away for him.  
"As much as I would love pain killers right now...they won't work. Remember pain killers don't work on me, no matter how strong they may be, my body just rejects them."  
"So it has ill effect on you just like alcohol? Got it." Gaara turned back to see that Sai walked away, and the Blonde was still standing there.

He realised that the Blonde had closed his eyes and that his body was slightly shaking. All he could do was watch as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, and the Blonde watched as Sai sat down at his desk.  
"Man he is an ass. Sorry about him. He's not one to understand human's emotions all that well. So he doesn't know when he is over stepping the boundaries. Oh and sorry for this morning as well. I wasn't looking where I was going, I tried to find you but you just disappeared on me."

Gaara watched how the Blonde rubbed the back of his head, and then shut his eyes and let out a slow and unsteady breath. He could only imagine how much pain the Blonde must be in, and the front he is putting on to make it look like he was fine. Letting out a sigh, He grabbed his bag and handing his last sheet of pain killers over to him.  
"Here."  
"Huh? Nar it's fine really." Naruto held both his hands up in front of him and waved the pills away. "Besides, like I said before pain killers don't work on me."  
"Just take them and leave me alone." Gaara almost lost himself in the crystal eyes of the Blonde as they looked at each other, But the Blonde looked away but he still caught the look of rejection.

"Umm...okay. Thanks I guess." Naruto reached out and took the tables. "By the way, I'm Naruto..."  
"Yer I know who you are, and I don't care. But next time, don't be an idiot and do 'That' at school." Gaara watched as the Blonde's eyes went wide and he was about to say something but the teacher walked in and made everyone sit down. Letting out a breath, His eyes followed the Blonde back to his desk.

 _'Why? Why did I just say that? Why did I just act like an ass? He finally realized I'm here...'_  
 _ **\- Alone**_ _**-**_  
 _'Will I ever know what Love is?'_  
 _-_ _ **Unloved -**_  
 _'Am I truly unloved?'_  
 _ **\- Unwanted -**_  
 _'Will I ever belong?'_  
 _ **\- You're Unloved, Unwanted and all Alone. Why don't you just give up? No one wants you, not even your own father wants you. -**_  
 _'Stop it! You're not real! Get out of my head!'_  
 _ **\- You were born a monster, and you will never no love or happiness. -**_

Gaara looked down at his hand and realised that it was shaking. Grabbing his wrist, he tried to control it but it was no use.  
 _ **\- Just give up on everything. If you were to disappear who would miss you? -**_  
 _'Get out!'_

Gaara dug his nails into his scar on his forehead and lent forward. He could feel like blood slowly running down his face and nails.  
 _'Harder! I must make the voice go away! I must be free...because...because...I don't need you...'_  
 _ **\- You don't need them. Just give up on trying to fit in. Just give up on life itself! Look around, no one notices you, no one cares that you're in pain. -**_

Gaara jumped at the sudden touch to his skin, as someone grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his face and scar. He looked wide eyed at the Blonde, who just put something in his hand.  
"I don't like seeing anyone in pain." With that the Blonde closed his hand and walked back to his desk.

Gaara just watched the Blonde walk back and sit down. His eyes travelled back to his hand which was still closed, he could see the blood on his fingers and noticed that his hand was still shaking. Slowly he opened his hand to find that the Blonde had given back the sheet of pills that he gave him before, with one unopened.  
 _'Does he care?'_  
 _ **\- No one cares! -**_  
 _'But he might...'_

Looking back over at the Blonde he watched as he spoke to the Black-haired guy from ealier, before dry popping the pill.

For the rest of the lesson, he just watched the Blonde sit at his desk and stare at nothing. He wanted to know what the Blonde was thinking about, but he had a million things running through his head and he couldn't make sense of any of it. It was just words that he didn't understand, like it was in a different language or something.  
 _'Tha vro poté to éna agapó. Mía agápi mou.'_

~

Gaara fixed his bag on his shoulder, and kept walking towards the oval with his head down. His mind was all over the place, but there was one thing that he knew he was doing. And it was asking Naruto why he cared? Gaara made his way down towards the bottom oval and stopped when he saw the raven haired boy walking towards the blonde.

"What do you want Asshole?" The Blonde's voice was so loud that Gaara could hear it perfectly from where he was standing. Backing up slowly, he hid himself under the stadium as the two boys walked over and sat down. He pressed himself against a pole and watched the two boys act awkwardly with each other.  
 _'Like what they did in the class room wasn't a big deal...'_

But what surprised him the most was when they started talking about him.  
"When you say friend...do you mean they a 'friend friend' or someone you just met and want to be friends with?"  
"Does it really matter?" Gaara couldn't help but move closer to them as they started talking in low voices.  
"With you...it does...otherwise 'you know what' might happen again."  
 _'What are they talking about? Wait! what am I doing? I'm eavesdropping...I'm just like my Sister, when Kankuro decide to come out to us with his "boyfriend"...This Isn't nice...I should stop...'_

Gaara pushed himself of the pole and turned around.  
"I'm fine. I can handle myself, besides it's not up to me if he wants to be friends..."  
"Great, he's one of those people that made you feel sorry about them." Stopping he looked over his shoulder to see the way those two looked at each other, but again the Blonde couldn't hold the gaze and looked away.

"He's had a bad past..." Gaara's heart stopped.  
 _'He can tell? How can he tell?'_

"Did Sai tell you that?"  
"No." The Blonde let out a sigh. "All he told me was his name..."  
"Then how?"  
"His eyes...they were like mine...eyes full of loneliness..."  
"So you think he is going through the same thing as you? Doubt it."  
"You remember...How everyone looked at me? I remember how they all hated me, and I hated them. But I couldn't understand why...why I even existed? I didn't have a family and I had no one to run too...and it just made what I was feeling worse. If my brother didn't come alone...If you and Kakashi didn't come alone...I would have the same look as he does.

"When a few people came along and paid attention to me, that made it better, it was alright then, because it meant that I wasn't alone any more. And for the first time in a long time I was happy again, really really happy, because they made me remember how could life could be. It meant I wasn't alone anymore." Sasuke lent back up looked up at the sky as well. "When I think back on what it was like before them...it's scary. Nothing but pain and darkness. Sometimes I find myself wondering 'What would it be like if I stayed there, all alone?' That's how come I can understand him. I don't know how it happened...but that guy, Gaara, he's been there. In that black pit all alone, with darkness and pain...and he's still there...that's way he has no one...I don't want anyone to go through that."

Gaara grabbed his chest and looked at the Blonde that was just lying there, looking at the sky. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he stood there.  
 _'How? How can someone like him...come out of something like this? There isn't any way that what he just said was true...it must be some sort of joke. There's no way that..._

Gaara hid himself as Sasue walked past, and he couldn't miss the little smirk he had on his face as he did.

"It's funny, isn't it? For years, I never once noticed you and now I can." Gaara jumped at Naruto's voice and heard him give a little laugh. When he looked back at the Blonde, his eyes met blue ones. "Did you enjoy the little conversation you over heard, Gaara?" He swallowed hard.

 _ **\- What he said was not true, so just ask him the question and then leave! -**_

"Why did you give me the pill in class?"  
"Because Sai told me about your little pannic attacks and I overheard you said they were your last two...so I just put two and two together...and saved you some hassle of everyone looking at you." Gaara watched the blonde moved into a sitting position and was now staring at the Blonde's back. "But now that I think about it, doing it that way, still resulted in the same affect. Sorry about that. But I meant what I said. I hate seeing people in pain, and if I can, I will take their pain away and inflict it on myself." Before Gaara even realised he asked the question that was floating around his mind.

"What did you mean about my eyes?" Looking down at the ground and cursed to himself quietly.  
"It's almost unbearable, isn't it...the pain of being alone?" Gaara looked up at Nruto with wide eyes. But this time, Naruto held his gaze as he kept talking. Gaara heard the words he was saying, but the only thing he was trule paying attention to, was the way the blonde's lips moved when he spoke. When he heard Naruto let out a slow breath, he paid attention to the last words. "They are my friends'."

"...I-I've never had any...Friends..." Looking off to the side and closed his eyes. "I've only ever known loneliness..."  
"If you want we can be friends?" Gaara nearly jumped out of his skin when those words reached his ears. Looking back at him in a hurry, he saw the smile that spread across Naruto's face and coursed his heart to beat loudly in his chest. Out of nowhere the Blonde stood up and took his shirt off, and for a moment Gaara swore that his heart really did stop beating.

Standing in front of him with only a stadium separating them, was the guy he had liked for three years, topless. Gaara's mouth became unbelievably dry and he watched the way the Blonde's muscles moved when he called out to everyone on the field.  
 _'His perfectly tanned sun kissed skin seems so unreal...and his body is so toned for a 17-year-old...'_

Gaara took a breath in and started coughing. He didn't realise that he had been holding his breath while he stared at the half naked man less than 3 meters away. When he finally calmed down enough to look back at the Blonde bomb shell, there was an all-knowing grin on his face with made Gaara's face go red. To break the tension Gaara asked him the first question that popped into his head.

"Does anyone else know that you are gay?" The Blonde just started laughing and walked away. Gaara put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.  
 _'How could someone like him, affect me this much?'_

As Gaara turned to leave, he was stopped dead in his tracks and his hand fell from his face, down by his side. He couldn't help but explore every inch of the topless body that was presented in front of him. When he realised that he hadn't stopped rooming Naruto's body top to bottom, he slowly looked back up at the blondes face, and felt his face turn warm, which could only mean that his body was giving away his unclean intentions.

"You think I would be able to get them to strip if they knew? Besides I'm Bi...well I'm more straight then Bi." Gaara felt his heart return to beating like normal, he also felt all his chances with the Blonde fly out the window,when he mentioned his 'girlfriend'. "Well, it really just depends on the person I'm with and how they make me feel."

 _'So that is how he is...He has a girlfriend and yet he still does those things. I can't even look at him anymore. The look of disappointment must be showing throughout my body right now, and I don't care. I am disappointed...in myself. I've fallen for a player...'_

Gaara was brought back to focus be the sound of someone walking on loose gravel. His eyes widen as the Blonde was walking closer to him. He started backing up, he didn't know what was going to happen...he hadn't been paying much attention after he found out that the Blonde had a girlfriend and also a 'friend with benefits', he didn't hear anything after that. Gaara's back clashed against a pole and he looked around for a way out, but was stopped as a hand landed next to his face. He followed the arm back to the Blonde who closed the distance between them yet again. All that Gaara could do, was look into the blue eye, which he had long for to look at him and now that they are, he could see the many mix emotions in them, but this time they were mostly full of lust and desire.

He couldn't control his breathing and he could feel his chest raising and falling, as he became sort of breath. His eyes widen as he felt the Blonde's finger lightly touch his scar, and got a shiver down his spine from the of the Blonde's finger as it running down his neck, and go over his pulse. When the finger was moved away, the feeling of hotness remained on his skin.  
 _'What is he...? I'm trembling… I can't breathe! I feel like I'm choking?'_

"Calm down. Focus on my words. On my hands on your shoulders."  
'M-My _chest…pain... I think I'm going to be sick…"_

"Trust me."  
 _'Is the room spinning? I feel dizzy… Trust you? How can I trust you when you've pinned me? How do I know you're not dangerous? How do I know you won't do what_ _ **HE**_ _did to me?'_

"Focus on me Gaara. Focus on me alone. Right here, right now."

' _Sure, I'll focus on the guy I've liked for so long, the one that made me realize I wasn't alone, the one that doesn't remember I exist. The one that hurts me daily without realizing. How can I like someone like…'_

"You…Your minty breath, that has a hint of red… no purple PowerAde."  
' _Since when Have I been replying to him..? I don't even remember where I am right now... I feel light headed...'_

Gaara felt himself lean in slightly, and take in his smell _"_ And the smell of grass mixed with your sweat, with hint of your tropical shampoo."  
 _"Oh god shut up! How can I be replying or listening to him if I've been…Why do I feel more relaxed now, then I have ever before? I don't understand… Is this because of him? I can't even feel like this around my family or in my room, not even my medications…'_

"Okay then we will move on to sight, but I don't want you to open your eyes, just imagine, that one thing you wanted ever since you first saw it."  
 _'You. The day we met. The way we contacted for the first time. The smile you gave me. I want that day to last forever.'_

"It could be anything in the world. Picture it. Hold it in your mind."  
 _'I can still feel the shivers all over my body, for when we touched. And the smell of your shampoo, it was cinnamon and pineapple back then, it suited you more than tropical. The feel of your arms around me."_

"Now imagine that you can reach out and touch it again. Does it feel like what you had thought it would?"  
 _"I wanna touch! Knowing that his is right in front of me. Wanting me.'_

Suddenly being pulled away from his thoughts, Gaara looked at the Blonde and down at his extended hands, before wrapping them around himself. The tips of his fingertips tingle from the feel of the Blonde's skin, a feeling he has missed. The world suddenly felt like it was fading and getting darker, and that's when he noticed that the Blonde was walking away. It felt like a movie, like someone just hit the slow-motion button, as he watched the Blonde walk away sendign hime a soft smile and with a backwards wave. But he couldn't hear a word that he was saying, just him walking away and the darkness closing in. And there it was, the pulsing feeling behind his scar, that started to grow stronger and itch.  
 _'The pain… it's coming back… I can't…h-help… HELP!'_

Gaara was cut off buy NAruto pulling him forward by the shirt, and before he could get his head around what was happening, Naruto had clashed their lips together, as he remained staring at the Blonde while his lips where stolen. Gaara noticed the way that he was holding on to the Blonde's pants, and realized that he must of ran to him for help, when he usually just collapses on himself.

The kiss itself didn't last long as it was only a short kiss, the felling of Naruto beginning to pull away, sent a wave of panic through him. Gaara realised that this might be the only time that he would get to kiss the blonde, and relaxed into the blonde's body and started kissing back, trying to focus on something else to calm him down, and lately, even if he was the cause of the attacks, Naruto seemed to be the only one that knew how to calm him down, how to get his mind less foggy and how to stop that voice.

And when he got the reaction he was hoping for, as Naruto started to kiss back more and hold him by the waist, Gaara had an over whelming feeling come over him and he let out a noise that got stuck in his throat, as Naruto's tongue touched his lips. He gasps slightly from the feeling and without skipping a beat, as he depend the kiss and use his tongue to explore the red-heads mouth. Trying to keep up with the Blonde, Gaara flicked his tongue against Naruto's and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer from his body.

Naruto grabbed his waist harder and started to slightly push him backwards until his back was against a pole again, he could feel the Blonde's closeness and the felling of him slowly began to rub against is lower half, which was more alive than it and ever been, and he could feel the Blonde's just as much against his. When Naruto pulled away from Gaara, breaking the kiss but not their bodies, the red-head was out of breath and looked up at the blonde. He could feel his face getting even warmer and ran his finger through the back of the Blonde's hair. It was softer than he thought it would be, like strains of silk through his fingers.

Gaara pulled at the Blonde's hair slightly, as one of his hands found his way under his top. Closing his eyes and lent his head on the pole behind him. The feeling his body gave off when the blondes hand ran over his skin, made him let out another sound, from deep within his thraot. Gaara's eyes flew open as Naruto started kissing down his neck, from under his ear to his collar bone and then latched himself to it, and all Gaara could do was pull at the Blonde's hair again. But then it was gone, the warmth of Naruto. Opening his eyes, he watched the Blonde pull away, and he noticed the swollen lips that he smiled with towards him.

"I'm sorry but we can't continue this time around." Naruto smiled and lent in, to place another soft kiss against Gaara's tender ones. Gaara was more than willing to go another around, even further with the Blonde, but the Naruto just pulled away, completely and walking away.

Gaara didn't want to leave the impression that he did this all the time, or that this could happen all the time, even though he knew wanted it too, if it made him feel this good after wards.  
"I-I'm not easy..."  
"I know." Watching as Naruto looked back over his shoulder. "But seeing as you couldn't look me in the eye when I came around topless, let me know that you where into me and the fact that we both enjoyed kissing each other, let me know that there could be something here, between us. See you around Gaara!" Naruto winked before he continued to head back to the field with a run,

 _'I know I'm meant to be thinking and feeling something right now but...My mind is blank, and my heart is beating out of my chest, and I'm finding it hard to breath again. What is this feeling?'_  
Gaara lent back against the pole and slid down and hugged himself.

 _'Did he mean anything behind...all of that? or does he go around kissing everyone that gets his interest or has attacks in front of him?'_

"Wait!" Gaara slowly raise his fingers and traced his lips, noticing that they felt fuller and tingle slightly. Licking his now tender lips he could taste the purple PowerAde.  
 _'He...I... We...Kissed...How? How did this happen? This morning he didn't even know I existed...and know...he just Stoll my first kiss! And not just a kiss but also a passionate kiss as well!'_

Gaara could only hug himself tighter. He couldn't understand how he could off let all that happen, did he really lose himself when he was having an attack?  
 _'What did I just do? Did I just give him the wrong impression of myself? And now he knows that I'm into him...What am I going to do? I don't know if this is good or bad? My body just moved on its own. Not to mention...I'm now very uncomfortable below the waist line...but I don't want to move...I can't move...My body...it feels like it's on fire. What am I meant to do? What am I meant to be feeling? Happy? Sad? Angry? I'm so confused! What does this all mean?'_

"There you are...Why are you crying?" Gaara looked up and notice that his Brother was now coming towards him. "You're not having an attack are you?"  
"K-Kankuro...w-what...d-does it mean?"  
"What does what mean?" Kankuro was now crouching down in front of him looking worried.  
"H-He kissed me..."  
"Who kissed you?" Gaara looked down and touched his lips again.  
"I kissed him back..."  
"Gaara, look at me and tell me who kissed you?"  
"What does it mean?" He looked at his Brother's eyes with the question of all questions lingering in his eyes.  
"Who kissed you? Tell me!"

"N-Nar...Nar-uto kissed me… and I kissed him back!" Gaara's eyes went wide and his brother tisted. "What does it mean?"  
"There's only one way to find out. Come on!" Kankuro grabbed Gaara by the wrist and dragged him out from behind the stadium and down towards the oval, where the football team where now running around shirtless.

Garra could feel the coldness on his checks, as he was being lead out into the sun. Using his free hand, he tried to wipe away his tears, but noticed that he had just smudged his eyeliner, so he just kept his head down. When Kankuro was close enough to the Blond, he let go of his wrist and yelled out to him.  
"Oi! Naruto!" Naruto turned around and put his hand up to the guys and called a timeout, before making his way over towards them.  
"What's up-" Before Naruto got a chance to finish asking the question, Kankuro hit him with everything he had, clean in the gore.

Naruto was knocked back onto his ass. Rubbing his face, he looked up at Kankuro.  
"What the fuck was that for, Kan?" Kankuro was too angry to say anything, so all he did was point towards where Gaara was standing. The red-head went wide eyed at Naruto, before turning away when more tears rolled down his face. "Oh..."  
"That's all you have to say?" Naruto opened his mouth, but then closed it before he looked around at everyone who had stopped playing was either walking off the field or watching them. Gaara looked back at Naruto and watched as he dropped his head.  
"Why you...!" Kankuro was about to jump on top of Naruto, but Gaara grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Kankuro stop! It was nothing...It meant nothing...I know that now...So just leave him alone. H-He doesn't want anyone to know. H-He doesn't want to be branded like us..." Kankuro pulled his arm free and looked back at the Blonde on the floor who was looking wide eyed at Gaara, But Gaara wouldn't look at him.  
"If you can't say anything now, then don't say anything ever again to us. I quit the team. Until you wake up to yourself, and really see what you have standing in front of you, before it's too late." with that Kankuro grabbed Gaara's wrist again and dragged him away.

"Wait!" Gaara pulled his arm free and looked back at Naruto, and their eyes met, but Kankuro grabbed Gaara again and started walking away again.  
"Gar, listen to me...if you want him to like you more, than a play thing, and to fall in love you with you, then you're going to have to trust me."  
"Love...I don't even know what that is..."  
"It's what you're feeling now."  
"I don't understand what I am feeling..."

"You're crying because you're confused about the way he feels about you...but you just stood up for him, to me, and was about to run over to him to see if he was okay, if I didn't stop you. Does he make your heart stop and jump out of your chest at the same time? Can he take your breath away with just one smile?" Gaara grabbed his shirt over his heart and nodded his head. "Then the answer to your question before 'What does it mean?' I'm guessing that you were talking about your feeling...you like him you already know that and excepted it, but what's strong then liking someone?" Gaara looked up at him with wide eyes. "Today my little brother has finally learnt what loving someone feels like."  
"But it's not the same as being loved back, and I don't understand this at all." Gaara pulled out of Kankuro's grip and walked away.

"Let's just hope the Blonde has any feeling at all for him, otherwise, this won't work." Kankuro watched as his Brother walked right out of the school gates and disappeared in the distance.

Gaara let out a sigh, as he collapsed onto his bed. His appointment with the shrink was living hell. He wanted to know more about how he felt, what went through his head when he experienced his first kiss with the person he liked. It was bad enough he didn't know as it was, and yet he kept prying until he ended up with an attack. In the end after he calmed down and made an appointment for next month, the Shrink gave him a months' worth of medication and sent him home.  
-"Sorrow is a part of our existence. Even the best among us cannot escape feeling sad at times. It is when you are feeling sad, that you develop new insight about yourself."-  
 _'That's what my shrink said...but I still don't understand...'_

Another sigh escaped Gaara's lips, as he through his arm over his eyes.  
 _'I don't understand any of this...but that look in his eyes when he looked up at me, after Kankuro punched him...'_

Gaara grabbed his chest with his other hand.  
 _'It makes right here hurt...so much...But I can't get rid of this pain. I tried. Six tablets down and I can still feel this pain. I don't understand anything...'_

Gaara rolled over on to his side and curled into a ball, and watched as the wind moved his curtains. Every now and then he would see the dark sky outside. He was home alone _._  
 _'Tamari won't be back till around mid-night, and Kankuro might not even come home tonight..._ _So I'm all alone, left to deal with this unknown pain in his chest that won't go away_  
 _-_ "...You love him..."- Kankuro's voice played over in his mind.  
 _'...Love...what is this thing? Why? Why does everyone keep saying 'Love'?''_

Gaara grabbed his pillow and held it tight to his chest.  
 _'Why do I have to be this lonely? What's the point of it all?'_

Gaara closed his eyes and cleared his mind...tried to clear his mind. He just wanted to forget about everything that happened today and try to get some sleep. For someone like him...sleep never did came easy.

He tossed and turned for a couple of hours, before he got fed up and made his way to the kitchen. His head was spinning and he felt groggy. Side effects, from taking more than doubled the mount of his medication then he was meant to. He slipped on the bottom step and landed on the ground with a loud bang. He couldn't feel any pain but he knew he would have a mark on his lower back from where he landed on the step.  
 _'If he didn't walk away...how far would I have gone?'_

Gaara pushed himself up and walked over to the sink and pulled a cup from the rack and filled it with water. He turned around and stumbled a couple of times, before he reached the living room table. He couldn't see clearly any more, everything was spinning. He put the cup up to his lips and went to take a sip, but ended up dropping the cup, covering himself with water. The class shuddered into pieces as it hit the titles, at the same time Gaara's head hit the table.

~

"G...ra! Gaa...ra...Gaar...Ca...me?" Slowly Gaara opened his heavy eye lids to see a blurry outline of a figure leaning over him. He raised a hand to cover his burning eyes from the light, once his eyes adjusted, he could see his Sister and the tears in her eyes. "Oh thank god! Kankuro he's wake!"

Gaara heard heavy footsteps approaching him in a hurry from the distance.  
"Thank god! I called the ambulance and there on the way here now."  
"Wh-"  
"Don't talk. Just focus on breathing for now." Tamari ran her hand over Gaara's head and looked at Kankuro. "How long did they say they were going to be?"  
"I'll ask...They said around 10 minutes depending on traffic." Gaara's eyes travelled towards his Brother, who had a phone to his ear and was looking out the window.  
"You here that Gaara? Help is on the way, okay? So just focus on breathing and my voice." Tamari tried to smile but her body rejected it and she started to cry harder.

"Tamari you need to calm down, okay? Just make sure that he says awake until they get here."  
"I know...I know...But I can't help it...We can't lose him too!" Gaara watched as her tears fell from her cheeks.  
"I know...I'm just as scared as you are. We both love him and need him."  
"I-I'm fine..." Gaara's throat was dry and he had a foul tasted in his mouth. He tried to sit up. He looked around and wondered how he was now laying on the floor.

When Tamari saw that he started to move, she call for Kankuro, who told the operator on the line that he was trying to sit up. Gaara's head started to spin again, and he tried to pushed it back, but as a result he started to throw up...but there was nothing left in his stomach from throwing up at school, and he end up throwing foam from the tablets.

"Kankuro he's throwing up foam!"  
"Shit! They said to roll him onto his side and to make sure his air way is still clear! Please Gaara... Please hang in there..." Gaara stop throwing up / coughing up foam...long enough to go limp and hit his head on the titles.  
"GAR! GAARA?! KANKURO!"  
"SHIT! HE JUST PASSED BACK OUT AND HIT HIS HEAD ON THE FLOOR!"  
"HE'S BLEEDING!"  
"FUCK!"

~

His body was stiff, sore and everything hurt. Slowly he got up and tried to look around but his eyes hurt and he couldn't see anything.  
 _'Wh-Where am I?'_

A strong wind blew through him and pushed him further back form where he was. He dropped his arms that shielded him from the wind and opened his eyes again. He looked around, but all he could see was...black.  
 _'I'm cold. What's this blackness around me? Hello? Is anybody there?'_  
 _ **\- There's no point calling out to anyone, they can't hear you. -**_  
 _'Who's there and where am I?'_  
 _ **\- I am you and you are me...and we are nowhere. -**_  
 _'What do you mean?'_  
Gaara tried looking around for the voice that filled the blackness.

 _ **\- We are inside darkness itself. -**_  
 _'...Darkness...'_  
 _ **\- You thought that you could find love...to be happy. -**_  
 _'Love? I want to be loved...I want to know love...'_  
 _ **\- Who is going to love you? A pathetic red-head, who knows nothing but pain? You think they haven't noticed? -**_  
 _'...Pathetic...Pain...I'm a pain...'_  
 _ **\- No one can fall for someone who doesn't even know what love is! Ask yourself...how can they be happy around you and not act like you're in pain? How can they pretend that they don't see you suffering? -**_  
 _'...Suffering...'_  
 _ **\- They can't see you...no that's not it...they choose not to see you! Yer that sounds right. -**_  
 _'...They...can't see me...'_  
Gaara drops to the ground of the darkness and breaths heavily. He grabbed his forehead and a familiar pain swept across his body.

 _ **\- Look at you! You're PATHETIC! You think Naruto would ever leave his cheerleader or even that perfect Sasuke, for you? Please, don't make me laugh! Ha-ha Ha-ha! They're the light that shines bright, and your nothing but the shadow. An unwanted weed, growing in a bush of beautiful roses. -**_  
Gaara looked down on himself, before pulling his knees up to his chest and hugged himself.

 _'S-Shut up...'_  
 _ **\- You are nothing but a nobody, who hides in the shadows of pain and suffering. Too scared to fully embrace darkness, yet to hopeless to walk towards that light. -**_  
 _'I said shut up!'_  
 _ **\- You're a worthless human being! YOUR PARENTS SHOULD HAVE DROWN YOU! -**_  
 _'...My parents are dead...'_  
 _ **\- Oh I know! You killed your mother when she gave birth to you, and your father...well he just abused and tormented you for years, until he died. We were so happy the day he died, but it sucked that we didn't get to do it other selves. -**_  
 _'I wouldn't kill anyone.'_  
 _ **\- You say that now...but I know someday...you will...and you will enjoy it! -**_  
 _'Never!'_

 _ **\- What are you clinging on to? This knew found feeling that you awaken or the fact that you finally kissed the one you have liked for so long? Either way, it's useless! Everyone around you hates you. Your sister, even your brother...they hide their hatred for you behind their fake smiles. They hate you for killing their mother. They wish it was you! -**_  
 _'You're lying!'_  
 _ **\- Am I? You're a burden to your siblings. They have to put up with you, not because they love you, but because you are the last thing that reminds them of their mother. And if that's not bad enough, you walk around like you don't care about anything. You are nothing but a leech, a filthy leech! You should end it...End your life! -**_  
 _'And how am I meant to do that! Look where I am! I'm nowhere...I've hit rock bottom...'_  
 _ **\- I can send you back so you can end it...end all your suffering...all the pain...You won't feel lonely any more. -**_

Gaara closed his eyes and let out a breath.  
 _ **\- Do we have a deal? I let you go and you end your life? -**_  
 _'I...De'_


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE -**

 **People cry, not because they are weak. It's because they have been strong for too long.**

Naruto's P.O.V

 _'It's been a whole week since I've seen him. I've even waited at the front gates...seeing if I could see his red-head. He is either very good at hiding or he is just plan advoiding me...either way...it makes me feel like shit even more.'_

Naruto sighed and rested his head on the desk.  
 _'What's worse the sky looks just like how I feel. Dark and gloomy. It's probably going to rain.'_

"You seem down. What's up?" Naruto looked at Sai and then closed his eyes.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Could it be about the falling out you had with the Sabaku Brother's?"  
Naruto berried his head in his arms and try to clasped in on himself.  
 _'If Sai knew, then almost everyone in the school knew. He is King of the gossip tower.''_

"Hey don't sweat it. No one knows. I was there...I saw the whole thing...I even heard something that might peak your interest..." Naruto looked up at Sai but then dropped his head.  
"I'll pass. I'm already in the shit house with them already."

"Oi you!" Naruto lifted his head when Sai tapped his head, when his eyes met that of the eldest Sabaku Brother, Naruto stood straight up.  
"I need to see Gaara...Please!" Naruto bowed in front of Kankuro.  
"Come with me...we need to talk." Naruto didn't wait around, as he followed behind Kankuro like a lost puppy begging for food.

"Here should be a good place." Naruto looked around and noticed they were now on the roof. Kankuro lent on the wall next to the door and Naruto did the same but on the other side of the door. Naruto waited patiently for Kankuro to start talking...but the longer he waited the more restless he'd become. When he had enough he looked at Kankuro who had tears running down his face.  
"Kan..."

"It's Gaara...He...We think he...tried to kill himself...by over dosing on his medication. I have no clue how long he was on the floor, and either does Tamari...She didn't finish work till just past mid-night...she found him lying on the floor covered in his own vomit and almost choking on it... I should have been there for him...I should have known that he wouldn't be able to take in the new feeling all at once...I just didn't think he would go this far." Kankuro pushed himself off the wall and turn to face Naruto. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kankuro opened his eyes to find that he was pointing at the wall.

Confused, he looked around, but couldn't see the Blonde anywhere. Dropping his head, he saw the Blonde hugging his knees and crying.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Kankuro couldn't believe his eyes. The blonde just kept repeating the same words over and over again, until he yelled out "I'M SUCH AN IDOIT!"  
Kankuro just stood there, watching the blonde break down in front of him.

"Wh-What happened to him?"  
"He had to get his stomach pump...what was left of it any way...and a blood transfusion. His medication isn't one to mess with..."  
"I know he gave me one that day...because I did something stupid..." Naruto banged his head against the wall behind him. "I'm so stupid!" He looked up at the sky and let the tears roll down past his ears.  
"I'll tell you a bit about his life..."  
"You don't have to...really..."  
"I'm going to anyway, then I'll make my judgement on you." Naruto only nodded and Kankuro looked out across the school.

"Since the day he was born, he had it tough. Our Mother died while bring him into this life, and our father blamed him for it...blamed him for everything. Tamari and I weren't even allowed to play with him, let alone talk to him. So he grew up not knowing the love of a family. All the kids picked on him at our home town...they called him 'Mother killer'. He had no friends. Don't get me wrong, he tried to make friends...but the way he went at it...it scared everyone away. He was in and out of hospital once he was old enough to take a proper beating. Our father would abuse him and treat him like dirt, up until the day he died. Even on his death bed...he didn't regret doing the things he did. So the only real thing Gaara knows...is pain and loneliness. Everything else is either a new or unwanted feeling. When we decided to move here four years ago, we promised ourselves, that we would show him how a true family acted, and tried to help him start over and make new friends...But he still choose to stay in the darkness. His shrink says, that unless he is shown the real meaning of love...then he doesn't think Gaara will ever be free of it...But we don't know what type of love though...then we found out he liked you..."

Kankuro looked back down at Naruto and noticed the fat tears running down his face and watch as he tried to wipe them off on the sleeve of his school shirt but it was no use, he couldn't stop them.  
"I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this." Naruto's voice was weak and soft and full of heart and concern. "I've been waiting for him all week to apologize to him. I felt so bad. I did something I shouldn't have had done...I could tell that by just looking in his eyes. I can tell a lot by just looking in his eyes." Kankuro dropped to his knees in front of Naruto.

"How? How can you care so much about someone you don't even know? Someone you only just meant? Someone you didn't even know existed?" Kankuro's voice was shaky and Naruto looked up and met Kankuro's red puffy eyes with his own. "How...?"  
"I was just like him...I was stuck in the darkness just like he is...I know what he is going through...that's why I wanted to be his friend. But something in me changed when I saw the way he looked at me that day under the stadium...I let something that I thought I had total control over, come out. I didn't mean to hurt him the way I did."

"Do...Do you like my brother?"  
"...I don't know...But...I want to..." Kankuro got up and wiped his face. Naruto dropped his head on his knees and hugged himself tighter.  
"Main hospital, room 315." Naruto looked back up at Kankuro as he opened the door to the stairwell. "He's still unconscious." That was all he said before he left Naruto alone on the roof top. Naruto just dropped his head onto his knees again and hugged himself tighter.

 _'I don't have the right to go see him...I'm the one that made him do this...so why should I be able to go see him? It's not right. I'm not right.'_

Naruto hugged himself even tighter, hurting his arms, knees and chest. Without warning the sky opened up and started to pour down, as he just sat there, in a ball, on the roof, getting drenched.

 _'I no longer care about myself...I have no right. I almost got someone killed by my own stupidity...I'm the one who should be dying not him.'_  
Naruto started to shiver as the ice cold water kept falling from the sky.

 _'...Gaara...Let me take your place. Let me carry the burden of all your pain and suffering. Please...'_

~

Naurto didn't return to any of his classes that day. He just stayed on top of the roof in the rain. Even after the home bell rang. He didn't move, he couldn't move. It was to painful. He couldn't stop crying...even after having no more tears to cry.  
 _'All I do is make the same mistakes...I couldn't save him back then either...It's always my fault for someone's pain...I thought that maybe if I could take way everyone's pain, then I would be happy... But all I do is cause pain!'_

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and slowly looked up at the dark and rainy sky.  
 _'No matter how bed I feel for myself...I must go see him and apologised. If I don't...I won't feel right.'_

Slowly Naruto moved his stiff body of the floor and stretched out. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked down the fire escape stairs, that where on the side of the building and straight to the main hospital. It was an hours walk and it was still raining, but he didn't care.

"My gosh boy you're all wet." Naruto was stopped by one of the nurses on duty at the front counter and given a towel to dry off with.  
"Yer, sorry about that. I left home without an umbrella and then I got told a friend of mine was here...so I came straight here. From school…but because I had detention I didn't get out till late, and then my car wouldn't start so I walked here…"  
"I can see that. What's their name dearie?"  
"Ummm...Gaara Sabaku...He should be in room 315..."  
"Ahhh...you would be his first outside visitor. Poor kid, that one. Has a whole three pages of mental and physical darter here. Looks like he has been in and out of hospitals since the age of Six, but records say that he's had order injuries… Oh I shouldn't be saying this stuff. Sorry."

 _-"Our father would abuse him and treat him like dirt, up until the day he died"_ -  
Kankuro's worlds filled Gaara's head and he looked down, as he felt tears threaten to fall again.

"W-Would I be able to see him?"  
"I'm sorry sweetie but visiting hours are already over..." Naruto dropped his head even lower and fidgeted with the towel around his shoulders.

 _'Of cause this would happen...He doesn't deserve to see him...not now, not ever.'_

"I can tell you mean no harm...No longer than 15 minutes. Take those elevators over to your right to the third floor. His room is the last one on the left."  
"Th-Thank you..." Naruto didn't know when he started crying but thanks to his tears, it got him 15 minutes, to say what he needed to say and then leave.

The elevator pinged when it reached the third floor. Naruto popped his head out and looked down both hall ways, and noticed they were empty. He didn't know why he was acting this way, but something about hospitals didn't feel right, and made his insides flip and skin crawl. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the door.

The plank next to the door read:  
 **315 Sabaku, G**

Naruto swallow hard and opened the door slowly. He took a step inside the room and closed the door behind him. He noted how big the room was, and how horrifyingly white the walls were and not to mention the smell. He gaged and cupped his mouth. Looking up he realised that there was only one bed in the whole room. Dropping his hand, he made his way over towards the green curtain. He was praying that this was all a dream and that he would soon wake up in class, but when he pulled the curtain back, reality slapped him hard in the face.

Both hands flew up to his face and he turned away, there was no more doubt in his mind...the person laying there...covered in tubes and heart monitors and dips, was indeed the red-head he was hoping it wasn't. Tears rolled over his hands and landed on the floor in-between his feet. He didn't know if he was going to be sick and faint. Either way his head was spinning and his body was shaking uncontrivable. He had to apologize. He had too. But he couldn't even look at the red-head.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Naruto closed his eyes and turned back around to face him. He was still crying uncontrollably as he slowly opened his eyes. But for some reason, looking at him a second time got a worse reaction out of him then the first time. His legs gave away and he fall to the floor and hugged himself as he let out sob after sob. He didn't care if anyone could hear him, he couldn't hold them back any longer.

~ Kankuro's P.O.V~

"Hey Kankuro I got-hmmm" Kankuro clamp his hand over his sisters mouth and put a finger up to his own, and only when she nodded did he uncapped her face. He moved aside and let her look past him. Her eyes where wide.

"Why is he here? How did he know?"  
"Keep it down. I told him that Naruto was here. You should have seen him...he took everything I dished out at him...and ended up crying more than both of us on the night you found him." Kankuro looked over and watched the blonde cry in front of his brother's bed. "I don't think he has stop crying since I told him what happened..."  
"But why did you tell him in the first place?"

"Because...I wanted to blame him for doing this to Gaara...but when I saw him in the class room everything was off about him. He didn't seem his normal self. Turns out he had been waiting at the front gates every morning for a whole week to apologize to him. I know I shouldn't have but I felt sorry for him and took him a bit about Gaara's past, another thing I shouldn't have done, but all he did was cry more...but what got me, is when he said he has been where Gaara is now and that he wanted to be his friend."

"But why did you let him come here?"  
"Because I asked him if he liked Gaara..."  
"And?"  
"He said he didn't know..."  
"Then why-"  
"But he wanted too." Kankuro's eye's went wide as she looked from her brother back to the blonde, who was still crying on the floor.

"Oh you both are here tonight. I'm sorry but I let him in. He showed up drenched head to toe and then started crying when I said visiting hours where over. I'm sorry if you didn't want anyone to come here, but he said he was a friend of young Gaara's."  
"No that's was fine." Kankuro said. He didn't look at the nurse, he was too busy watching the blonde crying.  
"Well since the both of you are here, would you be able to tell him his 15 minutes are up?"  
"Would it be alright if he stayed the night? He has both our permission to do so. He's kind of the only friend our Brother has."  
"As long as it's fine with the family members, then I don't see the problem."  
"Thank you."  
"Have a good night."  
"You too." Tamari smiled at the nurses as she turned to leave.

When she looked back at her younger Brother's room, Kankuro's wide eyes caught her attention.  
"I'm not soft...but I remembered the way Gaara looked at him, that day when I dropped him off... I want to see that look again. Besides he has been there for 15 minutes and all he has done is cry. I can't just kick him out."  
"Our Brother has a good choice in people...I just wish he would wake up soon, so he could see all the love that he is getting." Kankuro wrapped his arm around his Sister's shoulders and pulled her close as they continued to watch the blonde. 

~ Naruto's P.O.V ~

Again Naruto found himself crying till he could no longer cry. Wiping his face on the towel he got up and walked to the other side of the bed witch had the chair next to it. At first he sat there hugging his legs and hiding his face, then both legs on the ground and resting his elbows on his knees while holding his own hands and looking down at the floor. He let out a deep breath and slowly looked up at the red-head laying there with his eyes closed.

"Th-This look doesn't suit you...so wake up...please..." Naruto's voice was croaky and his throat of was dry. "Please...Gaara...wake up..." Slowly Naruto moved his hand and touched Gaara's, but pulled it straight away and looked at his hand and then back at the red-head's. Naruto found himself tearing up again and he grabbed Gaara's hand again and held it in both of his.

"Your hand...it's so cold...Please wake up so I can feel them warm up my skin again. Please... I... I have never felt like that way before..." Naruto squeezed Gaara's hand. "I want to feel that way again. I want to lose myself in you again." Naruto let go of his hand and stood up and walked away grabbing his hair.  
"What am I doing? That's not the reason I came here. I came here to apologize to him... not to tell him I want him... Hell that's even worse! I'm not confessing I like him... I'm confessing that I want him physically. What's wrong with me?" Naruto turned around and faced Gaara. "You bring out a side of me that I have never seen before. I don't know if I should be scared and what? I don't know what's going through my own head, much less yours...but I want to know." Naruto walked back over to the bedside and entwined his fingers with Gaara's and put his other hand over both their hand's and sat back down.

"I want to know. I want to know everything about you...So please wake up and tell me. I won't leave your side till then. I don't care what anyone else says! I don't care about school, or even the football game coming up...I don't even care about Sasuke or Sakura...I only care about you...because...BECAUSE THINK I LOVE YOU!"  
Naruto dropped his forehead and rested it on their hands. "Wake up so I can show you what you have been missing all your life." Naruto kissed Gaara's hand. "Please?"

"Look, I know it's been only a week since I noticed you, and kissed you, but it feels like I've known you all my life, but I can't stop thinking about you. Thinking about the way you made me feel, and not in the perverted way. You're the first person who has made me feel more alive than anyone in my life. I can see a lot of myself in you. I want to be the one to help you through the darkness. I want to be the one to make you smile. To make you laugh. To teach you how to be loved and how to love back. Please. Let me be that person." Naruto sat there holding his hand and listening to the heart monitoring machine for several minutes.

"I'll tell you a story...It's about a boy...he was 5 at the time, and he awoke each morning with the desire to do right, to be a good and meaningful person, to be, as simple as it sounded and as impossible as it actually was, happy. And during the course of each day, his heart would descend from his chest, into his stomach. By early afternoon he was overcome by the feeling that nothing was right, or nothing was right for him, and by the desire to be alone. By evening he was fulfilled... Alone in the magnitude of his grief, Alone in his aimless guilt, Alone even in his loneliness.

 _"I am not sad,_ he would repeat to himself over and over, _I am not sad_.

"As if he might one day convince himself. Or fool himself. Or convince others. The only thing worse than being sad, is for others to know that you are sad.

 _"I am not sad. I am not sad!_

"Because his life had unlimited potential for happiness, and so far it was an empty white room. He would fall asleep with his heart at the foot of his bed, like some domesticated animal, it wasn't a part of him at all. And each morning he would wake with it again in the cupboard of his rib cage, having become a little heavier, a little weaker, but still pumping.

"And by the mid-afternoon, he was again overcome with the desire to be somewhere else, someone else...someone else somewhere else.

 _"I am not sad."_

Naruto lightly lifted Gaara's hand to his lips and kissed it before resting his forehead against it, and continuing his story.

"Even though this 5-year-old boy had no family and no friends, and was always left alone in the darkness...he never gave up trying to find happiness. By the age he was 11 he found out that he had a god-father and decided to live with him.

"Slowly but surely he started to see the light, could almost reach out and grab the happiness he had been searching for. But like always his most meaningful thing in his life, gets taken away from him. By bad crazy people, who only kill for fun. He was left alone again, and found himself falling into the same blackness as before."

Naruto tried hard not to cry, his body was shaking.

"It wasn't until a year later when his favourite teacher decided to take him in, as his little brother, and not long after that was when he meant his first ever best friend, his first ever true bond, who had the same hated filled eyes as he did. At first he was scared to open up and let anyone in, because he didn't want to lose any one who was precious to him. But his god-father words echoed through his mind.

 _'Never go back on your word...and never give up.'_

"With those small words, the boy's life started to change...for the better. When he opened up to those two people, he was soon flooded with happiness, and more and more people became important to him... And then you came along in his life, and he finally found the person who could make him whole." Naruto moved hair away on Gaara's face and sniffled as he tried to smile through his tears, as he ran his finger along the scar. "I want to be the one that helps you feel whole. I want to be there for you always. So I'm telling you...NEVER GIVE UP AND WAKE UP!"


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER** **4**

 **Making a big life change is pretty scary. But you know what's scarier?**  
 **Regret.**

~ GAARA'S P.O.V ~

 _ **\- Do we have a deal? I let you go and you end your life? -**_  
 _'I… De-_

 _'_  
"NEVER GIVE UP AND WAKE UP!"  
Gaara's eyes snapped open and he looked around, in a panic.

 _'Naruto? Does he care about me?'_  
 _ **\- You look lost boy, what's got into you? -**_  
 _'No DEAL! I'm going to find my own way out of here!'_  
 _ **\- Without me, you will never find your way out of here! -**_  
 _'Never give up and wake up.'_

 _ **\- What are you mumbling now? -**_  
 _'Never give up and wake up...wake up? I'm asleep? That's right I remember now...Tamari and Kankuro...'_  
Gaara looked back at his hand.

 _'Naruto, I hear you! I hear you! Wake up, I have to wake up...but how?'_  
 _ **\- It's useless. -**_  
 _'Shut up for once and leave me alone!'_

Gaara kept looking around trying to find something anything. He started breathing faster and faster. He ran his hands through his hair and realised he could no longer open and close one of his hands, that felt like someone was holding it. Focusing on trying to move with hand and he managed to get it to twitch.

 _'I'm here! Naruto can you hear me? Naruto?'_  
The feeling on his hand disappeared and it was like all his hope disappeared.

 _ **\- No one's going to save you! No one's going to wake you up! -**_  
 _'You knew I was asleep? No! I'm not listening to you! Naruto! Naruto!'_  
 _ **\- Naruto...Naruto...Help me Naruto! You sound like a petty female! -**_  
 _'At least I have more of a life then you do!'_  
 _ **\- That hurt...you got your wish I'm gone. -**_  
 _'Good riddance! Naruto!'_

When the feeling to his hand didn't return he started to panic again.  
 _'No...No...please...someone...anyone...no not anyone, it must be Naruto!'_

~ NARUTO'S P.O.V ~

"Please...Please wake up." Naruto held on to Gaara's hand. He was slowly crying himself to sleep, but when he heard the heart monitor beep twice in a row, breaking its usual rhythm. Naruto stood up, now wide awake and looked at the screen.

"You guys...might want to come in here now. Yes, I knew you were there...they only person I couldn't tell was Gaara. Now answer me this...Do you see what I see?"  
"What are you on ab-" Kankuro stopped and Tamari followed his sight. Right there on the heart monitor screen every second heart beat was faster than the first.  
"AHHH!" Naruto screamed and let go of Gaara's hand. Backing up to quickly he fell over the chair behind him.  
"What the hell was that for?" Tamari yelled after she jumped and grabbed hold of Kankuro's arm.  
"H-H-His hand...It moved..."  
"Are you sure?" Kankuro said moving forward  
"Don't get our hopes up..."

"I'm sure as hell! I can still fell it...it felt so un-normal, because I got used to him just lying there. Don't look at me like that! I'm telling you the truth!"  
"Then why did you let go?! Grab his hand again!" Tamari yelled at Naruto, and finally let go of Kankuro.  
"Like hell! that shit was freaky!" Naruto looked back at his hand, upside down.  
"Grab his hand or I'll hurt you!"  
"What she mean's to say is, he is responding to you. This is the only fight that he may need helping with. You said you weren't going to let his hand go, and that you would always be there for him, no matter what! Where you just saying that or did you mean it?"  
"I... I MEANT IT!" Naruto rolled over and got up and looked back at the pale red-head.  
"Then show him! Show him the love you were talking about!"

"Kankuro..." Tamari tugged the sleeve of Kankuro shirt. He knew she was scared, maybe even more so then he was. But he wasn't going to let a chance of waking his Brother pass like this...it may be the only chance they get...and he wasn't willing to risk it.  
"Only he can bring him back...all we can do is watch, and wish him luck."  
"Don't make it sound like I'm doing an operation or something...that scares me." Naruto looked at both siblings and swallowed hard.  
"He's been in here for over a week, and since is the first sigh of life he has shown since then." He met Tamari's eye sleepless eyes. "Please bring our Brother back to us."

 _'That's right...it's my fault that they have that look on their faces...my fault, that their little brother...the only family member they have left, is like this. I'm the reason for it all. I should shut up and stop complaining and make everything better for them.'_

Naruto looked back at Gaara, and felt his heart do a flip.

 _'If I didn't get involved with Gaara, then he wouldn't be here...then I wouldn't have been able to feel this whole... I'm I that selfish? I never wanted anything more in my life, then to be acknowledge by everyone around me, but now, I'm forcing myself on to someone...and hurting them...'_

"Just hurry up and bring our little brother back to us..." Tears rolled down both of their faces and Naruto nodded towards them and moved back to his side. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Gaara's hand again and held it lightly.

 _'I have to stop thinking about my stupid needs...and think of the others around me. I have to help everyone, make everyone happy...that's what I promised at his grave.'_

He dropped to his knees and looked down, as held on tight on to Gaara's hand with the both his.  
"I don't know if you can hear me or not...But Gaara...Wake up! We are all here waiting for you to open your eyes...So please...WAKE UP!" Naruto head jumped back up as he looked back at the hand. "If you can hear me squeeze again..." Silenced filled the room as a couple of minutes went past and Naruto began to drop his head again, but didn't let go of his hands. Suddenly Naruto stood up and looked at Gaara's eyes.

"Now open your eyes...please..." He looked back at Gaara's hand, the whole thing was twitching now. Naruto looked up at Kankuro and he smiled back at him, through his tears.  
"How bring him home." Naruto didn't have to be told twice. Leaning down and kissed Gaara's forehead right over the scar.

"We are waiting...I'M WAITING...WAKE UP...SO I CAN TELL YOU, THAT I LOVE YOU!" 

~ Gaara's P.O.V ~

After a while Gaara started to give up. He stopped moving and just looked at the darkness around him.

 _'Wake up...I have to wake up...Wake up. I can't give up...I have to wake up.'_

He would look at his hand often, and try to imagine what that that feeling was like on his hand...but it was no use. He just couldn't remember.  
 _'Why am I here?'_

Gaara dropped to his knees and lent on his hands.  
 _'I don't want to be alone anymore...so why am I here?'_

Gaara dragged his nails over the black nothing. He was about it give up hope...all hope.  
 _'...Please...'_  
As he raised his fist to smash it on the ground, when the sudden feeling from before rushed back. His whole hand flinched without is say so.

"WAKE UP!"

Gaara looked at his hand and tried to move it again, but the move he tried the more he seemed to fail.  
 _'It's pointless isn't it? When I want to move my hand it doesn't move and it moves when I don't try...'_

Gaara closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the hand on his. He pictured Naruto holding his hand. Pictured them naturally squeezing each other's hand. He felt a tingling sensation on his forehead, and he remembered the time him and Naruto where alone under the stadium. Just them. How feeling of being so close to him. The way he smelt.

"I'M WAITING...WAKE UP...SO I CAN TELL YOU, THAT I LOVE YOU!"

Gaara felt a tear roll down his face abut as he went to wipe it nothing was there.

 _'He Loves Me?'_  
 _ **\- What does love mean to you? Because I remember what that word used to means to us…we were raised in isolation… we weren't aloud to talk to our own family members... we grow up in the shadows of everyone... at first we thought THAT was love… But ever since we turned six… father had been trying to assassinate us. I've lost count of how many attempts he's made… A presence that is not needed becomes a presence that is unwanted… To father, we were trash, someone that didn't deserve to be alive... -**_

 _'He wasn't your father...He was mine...it wasn't your life... IT WAS MINE! You are nothing but a voice in my head! One that is stopping me from going back to people who...who...'_

 _ **\- Love you? Care about you? You're only in the way to them. -**_  
 _'If I was in the way, then why are they trying to get me to wake up? Why are they telling me they...love me...'_

He felt more tears roll down his face, and a soft steady sound of beeping started to fill his ears.  
 _'I'm going to wake up now. I'm going to go wake up to a world that I have always wanted. I'm... I'm going to be happy...'_

Gaara landed on the cold floor of darkness and rolled on to his back.  
 _'All I got to do is wake up.'_

Gaara closed his eyes. He started to here more sounds.  
 _'I'm going home...'_

 _ **\- ...Not without me you're not... -**_

~ NARUTO's P.O.V ~

"I love you...I love you. I lov...HE'S CRYING!" Naruto looked up and watch both sibling run closer to Gaara's bed. They had been giving them some space up until now.  
"Gaara? It's Tamari, can you hear me? You're going to alright now."  
"Bro... open your eyes. Hurry up and open them."  
"Kankuro go get the nurses!"  
"What why?"  
"He might choke on the pipe thingy and I'm sure as hell aren't going to touch it!"

"If worse comes to worse, I will." They both looked at Naruto who wiped away the tears that rolled down his face. "I'd do anything for him...just to see him smile."  
"But he doesn't..."  
"Go now Kankuro!" Tamari cut him off and pointed to the door. He didn't want to get on her bad side so he hurried out of the room. Taking Gaara's other hand, she looked over at Naruto.

"Even though... this was your fault...in a way... I'm glad it happened. I know that Naruto would never try and take his life, like this, like Kankuro said. If he was going to go out, he would make sure that no matter how much people try, they wouldn't be able to fix him." she looked back at her brother and watched the way Naruto's hand touched Gaara's cheek lightly.  
"But instead... I believe he was taking his medications to stop the pain in his chest. That's why he took so many tablets. So don't be too hard on yourself. He's just new to all of this."

"Thanks...but I would rather it be all my fault...then I can take it upon myself to make everything right again." Naruto replied in a heartbeat. "I just want to make everyone happy. I just want to take all the pain away. I'm not being selfish...I'm never selfish...I just want everyone to feel..." Naruto looked up at Tamari as she placed her other hand over his own.  
"I understand now, why Gaara choose to like you. You have a big heart, that you're willing to share with everyone." She smiled at him. "Thank you, for being you."

Kankuro came running back in with a nurses and saw how Tamari was holding Naruto's hand.  
 _'So he now has the blessing from both of his siblings. I wonder what went on between those two, to get them to look at each other like that?'_

The nurses walked over to the machines and pushed a couple of buttons.  
"What I'm about to do will look mean and really curl, but I'm amazed he hasn't started coughing all ready."  
"What do you mean?" Tamari let go of Naruto's hand, and moved out of the nurse's way.  
"He is already breathing on his own. Usually when a patient starts breathing on their own, their body rejects the cube. It's a good thing you called me when you did."

~ Gaara's P.O.V ~

 _'Wake up...Wake up...Wake up...Wake up.'_

Gaara laid there silently on the floor of darkness, not moving. The beeping sound was getting clearer and he was beginning to make out people talking...but he couldn't hear to words, they were, just like a wob sound. Gaara suddenly jerked up and started coughing violently. Something was moving in his throat and it hurt and was extremely uncomfortable. Cough after cough. His body jolted. He wasn't able to do anything else but cough.

His eyes flew open and he took a deep breath and sat up.  
"Gaara!" His ears where ringing and he squint his eye shut from the light. He started to cough again but was stopped by someone wrapping their arms around him.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"  
"I'll came back and check on him in a light while." The nurses winked at Tamari who only smiled through her tears, and walked out of the room after turning some of the machines off.  
"N-Nar...uto?" Gaara's throat hurt move then it did before, and the hug he was receiving got tighter. Slowly raising his heavy arms and wrapped them around the Blonde's back, and resting his head on his shoulder.

Gaara could hear a noise that sounded like someone trying not to cry, and all he could do was ball his hands into fist while grabbing the shirt. The pain in his chest that started all this, was still there, but in this embrace, he could feel it turning warm.

"I-I heard your voice...I-It gave me hope...I-It brought me back from the darkness... Th-Thank you..." The sobs started to get louder.

"You shouldn't be thanking me...I'm the reason behind this whole mess...but...but...I'm glad you're back...Because now I get to tell you to your face..." Naruto moved pulled away from his embrace. Gaara grabbed his shirt tighter and looked at the Blonde's bright blue eyes, that where tinted red from crying. "I'm not ever letting you go, because I love you."

Naruto looked at him wide eyed and then moved forward and locked their lips together.  
"Sorry to kill the moment...but I'm pretty sure his Sister and I want to hug and stuff to..." They pulled apart quickly and Naruto looked down.  
"S-Sorry..." Gaara watched as Naruto's cheeks went a rose pink colour, And Gaara looked at the Blonde, he found himself smiling.

"Love is a big word...don't use it so lightly." Gaara watched as the Blonde looked back at him and smiled. Gaara felt his heart beat faster...and according to the heart monitor it did.  
"I never use the word lightly. When I say that I love something...it's not with 5% of my heart, It's with the whole thing." Naruto's lips met his again.

"Are we now the invisible one?" Kankuro asked.  
"Don't even joke about that!" Naruto snapped at Luther. "I hate missing things I can't see, that are important to me." Gaara closed his eyes as Naruto rested their foreheads together,  
"Kankuro, you should be happy. Your brother I awake and smiling."  
"I am happy...over the moon happy...and jealous. Why can't he smile like that at us?"

"You never gave me a reason to." Gaara replied coldly. When Naruto pulled away, he imminently missed the warmth of his body.  
"Aww...he looks so rejected just now." Tamari said, which got her the death stare from her little brother, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "He's back Kankuro...He's really back."

Tears followed down her eyes, and it was like a contagious bug. Everyone in the room started to cry at those words. Both siblings wrapped their arms around Gaara.  
"I'm glad I have my little brother back. Don't you dear do anything like that again! Don't scare the shit out of us again. We don't want to lose you, we can't lose you...You are the only thing that is holding other hearts together...and we might have to let you go because of Blondie. I don't want that!"

"Does...anyone else...feel...like that room... is spinning?" Everyone looked over at Naruto. Tamari was the first to move. She walked over and put her hand to his forehead.  
"Shit your burning up!"  
"Don't tell me you'd stayed on the rooftop all day and walked here in the rain?"  
"Umm...yer...sounds about right." Gaara watched as the Blonde fell to the floor. His Sister wasn't fast another to catch him. His eye's remained on the Blonde on the floor as his Sister yelled at his Brother to get the nurses back in here.

Everything happened so fast, that he couldn't make sense of any of it. The Blonde was rushed out of the room and he felt cold as soon as he couldn't see him anymore.  
"Gaara? Gaara?" Tamari waved her hand in front of his face and his eyes moved away from the door and looked at his sister.  
"What?" His voice came out colder than it was meant to be and he looked back at the door.  
"Don't worry, Naruto will be fine. He will be back in here before you know it."  
"Who's Naruto?" She just looked at her little brother, she didn't understand what was happening...how could her Brother just forget the person that just said 'He loved him'? 

– _**Hurt me and I hurt you! Goodbye Gaara. Hello Loneliness. -**_

~ Kankuro's P.O.V ~

"Kankuro...we need to talk." Tamari pulled he by the arm when Gaara fell asleep, He hasn't said a word this Kankuro had come back and spoke about Naruto being fine.

"What's up?" Kankuro closed the door and looked at his Sister, who was grabbing her forearm and looking out and the window. "I know that look. What did he say to you?"  
"It wasn't about me...it was about Naruto...he asked me who he was when he left the room."  
"What do you mean?"  
"As soon as he took his eyes off of him...It's like he just forgot all about him...I don't know what happened, but in his eyes, Naruto doesn't exist..." Tears fell from her eyes.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I asked him again and again. I even asking about the Blonde that he like...but he just said 'I like no one but myself, I couldn't care less about anyone else'...Kankuro I'm scared...He sounds..."  
"Just like he did before father died...How did this happen?"

"I don't know...but I want my little brother back to the way his was before." Pulling her into a hug, He didn't know what to do or what to say, so he just held her in tightly. How could their brother just forget about the first person to ever, outside the family, to say that they love him and openly touch him.  
 _'What's going on? What's happening in his Head right now?'_

"How...how are we going to tell Naruto about Gaara?" Kankuro could not imagine what Naruto would say...he didn't want to. Just the thought of letting him down after everything...  
"Come on, let's go get some rest...We will have to worry about everything once Naruto wakes up."  
"I don't know why I'm acting this way, but for some reason I care for Naruto, like he is part of the family..."

"Aren't you going to ask?"  
"I'm too scared to..."  
"He's doing fine. He just has a really high fever...abnormally high fever. They're going to keep him here for a few days...they said that it could turn bad... they don't have any records on him at all. Like he's never been to hospital. I found it odd…" Looking down at his Sister, he noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. A soft smile filled his face as he looked out the window at the night sky.

 _'Everything will work out in the end… right?'_

~ Naruto's P.O.V ~

Naruto's head tossed side to side before his eyes finally opened. He squinted and turned away from the bright light coming from the gap in the curtains.  
 _'It's morning...Gaara!'_

Naruto wrapped off the blanket, and stood up and realised that he was in a hospital bed, had one of the reliving hospital gowns on and a drip in his arm. He looked around before pulling the drip out of his arm and made his way to room 315. His head was thumping and his face felt a lot warmer than usual. His eyes didn't want to say opened but he forced them open, he needed to see Gaara's face again...needed to know that he was awake, needed to see the smile and even kiss the lips. He stood in front of the room door and smiled.  
 _'I can't wait to see him!'_

Naruto opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked around the curtains and stopped. A loving smile filled his face as he looked at the sleeping red-head.  
 _'He looks so peaceful.'_

Naruto walked over to his side and entwined their fingers.  
"Good morning." Naruto lent forward and kissed the red-head on the lips. "It's time to wake up. I missed you so much."  
Slowly but surely the Red-heads eyes opened. Naruto tilted his head and looked at him lovingly, before running his fingers across Gaara's forehead removing the hair out of his eyes.  
 _'I wonder if he would ever tell me about how he got this?'_

Without thinking Naruto lent over and gently kissed the scar. But what followed that left him speechless. Gaara's eyes flew open and he pushed Naruto away hard, making him fall over his own feet. Naruto looked confused as he watched Gaara's eye jolted around the room, and when they finally landed back on his own Naruto felt a cold chill run down his spin. The eyes looking at him, weren't the eyes that he saw yesterday. These ones where filled with cold bitter and heartless  
"Get out..." Naruto was frozen to the spot. All he could do was look at the red-head. "GET OUT!" Suddenly the room door slammed open and Tamari came running in. Naruto looked up at her then look Gaara straight in the eyes.  
"Gaara, things may have changed, but my feelings have not. I'll always be here, waiting." Naruto walked towards Gaara and picked up his hand and kissed the back of it before leaving.

"N-Naruto?" He looked at her and as the first tears rolled down his face, and he smiled softly at her.  
"I know… I can tell. He doesn't...remember me?" The look on her face told him all that he needed to know. Before he could drop down to the ground from dizziness and heartache, she grabbed his arm and helped him out of the room, closing the door behind them. Naruto lent against the wall facing the door. He could see Kankuro sitting in the chairs beside the door with his face in his hands. Tamari looked at Naruto and then away.

"How...?"  
"We don't know..." Kankuro responded but still remained looking down. "She was the one who was there...I was caring you to your room."  
"Wh-What did he say?" Naruto looked at Tamari and noticed how she hugged herself.  
"The whole time...you were in the room...after you collapsed...his eyes didn't leave you. But as soon as the door closed...I noticed something was wrong." She crouched down on the floor facing away from everyone. "I knew something wasn't right...his face was to blank...his eyes emotionless."  
"Tam?"  
"When I finally got his attention...he looked at me...but didn't look at me...It was the same way..." she trailed off into her memoires.

"She told me, that she told him, that you were going to be okay and you would be back by morning...But he replied with 'Who's Naruto?'." Naruto slid down the wall and landed with a thud. "I'm sorry Naruto...We haven't seen this side of him, since dad was still alive...When he is like this... it scares us." He finally looked up at Naruto with tears rolling down his face. Naruto just run his hands through his hair and looked down.

"I'm not sure how it happened...but I think it's from shock."  
"Kankuro?" Tamari turned around and looked at her Brother.  
"Just here me out...I've been thinking about this for three days now..."  
"Three days?" Naruto looked up confused.  
"You've been out of it for three days...The nurse said you weren't reacting to any medication. We weren't sure when you would wake up. I asked him every day, every chance I got if he remembered you. If he could remember the Blonde that he liked...but he..."  
"Three days...and not once...I must mean nothing after all..."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Both sidlings yelled in unison, but it was Kankuro who continued talking.  
"He has never once let someone touch him willingly, he would always pull away or stare at you until you moved away. He has never kissed someone...that we know of...so openly. We have never seen him smile his whole life...not even as a baby. But you...You had the power to do all that...You have the power to change him."  
"But he just forgot about me!"  
"But he let you kiss his hand before you left, right?" Naruto looked at Tamari and nodded. "So he isn't completing gone…"

"And like I said, I think it's from shock. First you kiss him, and he kisses you back. Then he gets back from his shrink and takes his meds, then passes out. Then he wakes up to you saying you love him and then suddenly collapse in front of him. Now if that was me, I would think it all happened in the one day. And since he doesn't think or act like a normal person...I can only imagine the affect it would of had on his and his body."  
"I understand...but he still forgot about me. It would have been okay if it was just the confession bit or the kiss...but I don't exist in his life anymore. I'm nothing to him...but a stranger he woke up to kissing him and his scar. Why? Why did this have to happen? What am I... meant...to d-" Naruto slid down the wall sideways, and landed on the cold floor.  
"Naruto!"

~ Kankuro P.O.V ~

"Idiot! You're sick and you still came over to say good morning to him. Love is a stupid thing at times!" He picked Naruto up in a bridal carry, and carried him back to his room with Tamari by his side.  
"While we are on the topic of love...what of your boyfriend? You haven't contacted him since that night." Kankuro knew she was trying to distract herself from what was going on around them, and It didn't sound like a bad idea to him either.

"I broke up with him."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because he wouldn't let me leave when you called me in a panic. He said 'If you leave now, then don't come back', So I looked him dead in the eye and told him. 'If you try and come between me and my family again, I'll kill you. Oh and we are so over. See you around, not!', and with that a slammed the door to his place and ran home."  
"Wow...that was pretty ballzie of you. I think I respect you more now."  
"Yer well, tell that to the guy who keeps blowing up my phone every two minutes. I've had to block his number and turn my phone off. Who knew he would go so far as calling off a pay phone. What did I ever see in him?"  
"Nice face, nice ass...all round good root...as you put it."  
"Haha, yer I guess so."


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**  
 **It only takes one person to change your life.**

~ NARUTO'S P.O.V ~

 _I five-year old boy was running for his life. The streets where dark and not many of the street lights work. He took a left and then stopped, dead end. He turned around and started to run in the other direction, before a hand came out of nowhere, grabbing his arm, pulling him backwards into the darkness. Before he got a chance to call out for help, another hand came up over with mouth._

 _"Sshhhh, it's me kit. Calm down will ya? I'm trying to help you here." The boy stop struggling and relaxed at the familiar voice. The hand moved away from his month._  
 _"Karu...?"_  
 _"Sshhhh they're coming." He looked back towards the road and watch as a group of six people ran past yelling_  
 _ **'where did he go? He's going to die if I get my hands on him.'**_  
 _Letting out a sigh, he leant back into the figure behind him._

 _"Thank you."_  
 _"It's too early to be thanking me..." The way the familiar voice sounded in his ears was off. Again a hand came up and over his month except there was something in this hand...a cloth? Slowly the boy's eyes started to get heavy and his body went limp._

 _"Wakey Wakey, little fox. It's time to come out and play." His eye slowly opened and he was still groggy, he looked around. When his eyes became focused, he realised he was staring at a roof and that his hands were tied together above his head with rope. He struggled at first and then heard the sound of chains. Lifting his head backwards he saw that there was chains wrapped around the rope as well. Panic filled his mind as he looked around. He noticed that he was lying on a mattress on the floor and he had been stripped naked._

 _"Oh good, you're finally awake. I thought you would remain asleep and miss the start of all the fun stuff." He looked towards where the voice was coming from, and slowly a topless figure emerged out of the shadows with a smile on his face. His eyes went wide; he knew who this person was. He was the only person who cared for him...the only person who gave his life meaning._

 _"...Mmm...Hmmm..." The boys mouth was taped up and he continued looked at the figure moving towards him._  
 _"You know I thought of you as a brother at one stage...But then that feeling began to grow...and grow it did." Slowly the long haired teenager climbs onto the mattress and hovered over him. "Now it's turned into to something that I can't even explain. I love you kit. I've loved you for so long. All the smiles, all the hugs, all the laughs. Everything you did and said made me fall for you more. I want to be with you. I want to have you all to myself!" The teen leaned in close and kissed the tape over his lips._

 _He was so scared and he didn't know what was going on. Tears that filled his eyes, threatened to fall down his face._  
 _"If I take off his tape...you promise not to scram or yell?" His whole body started to tremble. "I need answer kit..." All he could do was close his eyes. He was to scared. Suddenly he found his head turned out one side, tears now rolling down his face, and the burning feeling on his face._

 _Big blue eyes looked back at the teen who still had his hand in the air._  
 _"I need and answer kit, or do you want me to hit you again?" His eyes went wide and he shook his head. "So will you yell if I take the tape off?" Scared he was going to get hit again, he shook his head, no. "Good." Pleased with the answer he removed the tape from across the young boys face._

 _Once the tape with completely off his face, the teen run his fingers down the boy's face, over the tender skin of where he hit him._  
 _"I didn't want to hurt you...I still don't...I never want to hurt you...But if you don't do as I say, I will." The boy closed his eyes and nodded. The teen lent down again and kissed the red mark he had left. Then kissed the corner of his lips, then kissed his lips._

 _"I love you so much kit." The teen kissed him again and again, until just kissing wasn't enough. He slowly licked the young boy's lips and forced his tongue into the boy's month, kissing him deeply, as his hands began to travel up and down the trembling boy's body._  
 _"Say it. Tell me you love me. Tell me you want me, like I want you."_  
 _"I-I..."_  
 _"Say it!" The teen wrapped his hands around the boy's throat. "Say it!"_  
 _"I-I love you too!" Slowly, hands came away from his throat. "And I want you, like you want me." The tears followed down his face and into his hair and the teen took his lips again._

 _Lifting up the younger boy's body, he placed himself in-between his legs._  
 _"I'm going to show you the real meaning of love." Blue eyes followed the teens every move. He poured something shiny over his hands before touching himself. Moving closer, the young boy's body flinched at the sudden feeling of something at his backside._  
 _"What are you?"_  
 _"Sshhhh...just relax. Everything is going to be okay. It's going to hurt at the start, but you will enjoy it after a while. Trust me." The boy did the only thing he could do, and nodded. The teen moved forwards again._

 _"Ahhh!" The boy cried out as the pain was unbearable. His whole backside stung. The teen didn't stop going forward until he was happily all the way in._  
 _"Oh god, this feels so good. I love you kit." Tears poured down his face and he tried to move but found that if he did it hurt more._  
 _"I-I love you too."_

 _The teen started to move, and the young boy bit his bottom lip, so much that his teeth cut his skin and the blood run in his mouth and down his chin. Moving forward the teen licked up the blood and kissed him again._  
 _His lower half started to go numb and his head was spinning. Before the teen realised, the younger boy pasted out from the pain._

 _******_

 _"Hey Kit wake up...Kit?" Opening his eyes, he rubbed his face. He looked at his hands and noticed that he wasn't tied up any more, and that he had a blanket over him._  
 _"H-How long have I been asleep?"_  
 _"About two days now. You must have been really tired." The younger boy moved to sit up but dropped back down and curled into a ball from the pain his body sent him. Tears rolled down his eyes and his cheeks started to sting._

 _"M-My face, i-it hurts..." Running his hand over his cheeks he could feel three long crusty like lines. He touched the other side and it was the same thing. He looked at his hand but there wasn't any blood, so they weren't fresh._  
 _"I did that yesterday because you didn't wake up...and now you look so much cuter! You are now mine, and mine only, Blonde Little Fox!" The teen moved in and kissed the boy's lips._

 _"The bathroom is over there, feel free to have a bath. I have already made it...I hope it's not too hot for you. I have to get to work but I'll see you when I came back...Oh yer, if you try to escape while I'm not here, I'll hunt you down and tear you apart. Hehe. Love ya!"_

 _The Blonde was left alone inside...where ever he was. He wanted to have a bath but he hurt too much to move. Curling in on himself further and fell back asleep. Several hours past until he woke up to the sound of his belly rumbling. He looked around to make sure he was still alone, before he slowly got up and staggered his way over to the bathroom. He felt the water that it was cold._

 _He reached over and turned the hot water on to try and heat it back up. Once he was happy with the temp he climbed in carefully. He let out a sigh as the hot water soothed his tender aching skin. and cleanfully cleaned his face and body. Once the water turned cold, he hopped out and drained the bath. He found he was able to move around a lot easier now that his muscles where now relaxed. Finding his pants and a shirt that was too big for him, he walked around the building with a limp._

 _"It's a house...an abended house?" The place was huge and he was only on the first leave. He looked up at the stairs and then just shook his head. He wasn't going to risk being in pain. Turning his eye's found the front door._  
 _"If you try an escape, I'll hunt you down and tear you apart."_  
 _The teens voice filled his mind, but he still found himself walking towards the front door and he grab the handle in both hands_

 _"Little fox him home!" The teen walked into their room and put his belongings down. "Little Fox?" He walked further into the room and looked around. The only thing that run thought the teens mind was 'If he is gone I'm going to kill him!'_  
 _He made his way over to the bed and pulled back the covers. The two blue, half awaken eyes met his, he felt all his anger instantly disappear._  
 _"Oh you're home...w-welcome back."_  
 _"Yer, I'm home." The teen stripped out of his work clothes and curled up next his Blonde fox._

 _This went on for weeks, even months...years. The young boy was not so young anymore. He had gotten used to the feeling of the teen or Kurama, having his way at his body, and depending on his mood, sometime enjoyed it. Kurama Started giving him freedom by letting him go outside, and every time, he did he would run amuck and steal things._  
 _One day when Kurama said he was off to work a double shift and he wouldn't be home till real late, so they would have to celebrate his birthday tomorrow._

 _The blonde boy pouted and then waved him goodbye as he left. He waited an hour before he hurried around the and grabbed a few things he had hidden away, and ran to get his shoes at the front door and bolted out, as fast as he could. He tried, tried to make Kurama happy, and for years tried to convince himself that this was his home and this was love...but he just kept hurting himself more and more._

 _He ran for a straight half an hour, before he hopped on the first train he saw. He didn't look back, he can't, he won't feel sorry for leaving. His child hood had been taken away from him, and now that he was old enough, just turned 11, he wanted a new start._

 _The boy was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder._  
 _"Hey boy it's time to wake up. This is the last stop of the train."_  
 _"Wh-Where are we?" The Blonde rubbed his eyes and looked at the old man standing in front of him._  
 _"We are at Konoha station, the last stop for this train. Where is it that you were heading to"_  
 _"Yes! I was heading here! Umm how far away are we from...never mind, I forgot what it was called. Thanks for your help Mr."_

 _Smiling he jumped of the train and ran for the nearest bathroom and pulled out his red fox wallet, that he had gotten for his birth day from Kurama last year. Opening it up he made sure he still had his wad of cash he had taken from him. He closed it and put it back in his pocket and adjusted his backpack, before walked away with both hands in his pocket. He knew how easy it was to pick-pocket, with growing up on the streets and all, and he wasn't going to let anyone take the money he had on him, away from him._

 _"Konoha...Looks like you will be my home from now on. Look out cause here comes Naruto Uzumaki!"_  
 _"Excuse me boy...But I couldn't help but over here that your last name was Uzumaki. You wouldn't have been related to a Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?"_  
 _"H-How do you know my Mother and Father?"_  
 _"Ah I see...You do have the same hair and eye colour as your Father and your face is your Mothers."_  
 _"How do you know them?!"_  
 _"Because this is where they grew up. In fact, you can say I'm like your God-father."_

o0o0o0o

Naruto's eyes flew open and he was meant with a familiar heavy heart and teared filled eyes, as he stared at the ceiling. Sitting up he ran his hand through his hair as he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the memories that resurfaced.  
"Why did I just dream about him?"

"Who did you dream about?" Naruto looked up and was met by three sets of eyes. Golden brown that belonged to Kankuro, Light green that belonged to Sakura and Ebony ones, that belonged to Sasuke.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto didn't expect to wake up to anyone being in his room.  
"Sorry but they kept bugging me at school...so I told them where you here." Naruto looked at Kankuro and nodded slightly, before asking the question he hated most.  
"How long was I out, this time?"  
"You're not going to like the answer..." Naruto raised his eye brow. "A week and a bit..."  
"And what about Ga-"  
"He's already back at school... He got the all clear to leave two days after you pasted out again..." Kankuro said cutting him off.

"Is this how you treat your girlfriend after you have been missing from school for 2 weeks? and don't answer your phone?" Naruto's eyes met green ones, before looking back at Kankuro.  
"You and I will have a talk later...about that." Kankuro jested the dyed pink-haired girl standing next to him. "Oh and heads up...Temair isn't happy...so if she comes around just say sorry...about 1500 times. See you when you came back to school." Naruto watched as Kankuro left the room with a sad look in his eyes.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto looked towards his two guest. Sasuke was leaning against the window, waiting for his turn to speak.  
"So?"  
"Huh?" Looked away from Sasuke and back at Sakura, who stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me you were at the hospital?" Naruto lend over towards the bedside table and grabbed his phone and through it towards Sakura.  
"One, phones aren't allowed to be turned on in hospitals and Two, the things fucked from the rain. And Three, I've been out cold. Sorry if I upset you...I haven't been myself lately..."

"Obviously. Next time give us a heads up, if you're going to do something stupid and sit in the rain." Naruto's eyes met and held the eye's that which belonged to Sasuke's, before he was the one to look away from Naruto.  
 _'The feelings I have for you...seem weak against the ones I have for Gar. But I still have feelings for you and know that you worried about me, but it just makes my chest feel heavy_.'

Naruto looked Sakura in the eyes.  
 _'My feelings for you...'_

Taking another deep breath, he prepared himself to get hit.  
"Sakura listen..."  
"What?" Naruto met her eyes again and took a deep breath.  
"You know I love you right?"  
"Of cause...you have liked me four years now..."

"That's is true...but..." Naruto lifted up his legs to his chest. "I finally figured out what type of love it is... I think of you as more of a Sister to me...a very close friend."  
"What! How can you say that after everything we have been through? You're a liar! You never loved me did you? After everything!"  
"I did love you!"  
"But? Why? There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" Naruto knew that Sakura was a smart girl, that pretended to be dumb at times. So he knew that if he wanted to do this properly, he would have to tell the truth.

In all honesty, Naruto hated this day. First, remembering his past he tried so hard to forget, and now...ending the only thing that kept his heart beating after so many years...But now there was something else to keep his heart going. He just had to figure out how to get it back first.

"There is something I'm not telling you, and I don't know how to tell you as I only just realised it myself."  
"Just say it as it pops into that not so empty head of yours." Sakura was one of a few that knew he was smart and not as dumb as everyone thought. Taking a deep breath Naruto calmed himself and just let the words come off of his tongue.

"I'm no longer Bi...I'm going straight out gay, well I was always gay, I was just hiding it. That's what I decided. I finally woke up to myself and fell in love… hard. I can't play around anymore. I want to stay true to them."  
"Even though, hearing you say that hurts...I support you. We will stay friends okay?" Naruto went wide eyed as he looked at his now ex-girlfriend. He didn't miss the sad looked that she tried to find and play of like it was nothing.

"I would like that every much. Thank you." Sakura hugged Naruto.  
"Well I'm going to head home now. Glad to see that you are doing better. Bye Naru." Naruto watched her leave as well. Letting out a sigh he collapsed back down on the bed and put and arm over his eyes.  
"She took that way to easy. I'll have to apologize to her properly, when I go back to school."  
"It's not me...is it?" Naruto jumped out of his skin at the sound of the sudden voice in the room.

He had forgot that Sasuke was still there, and heard everything he just said. He cursed at himself mentally for having such a one track mind. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw he was still looking out the window.  
"I was happy at first...thinking that you were talking about me, but I got my hopes up didn't I?"  
"Sas..." Naruto saw the emotion in the dark orbs looking at him. All he could do was hug himself again "...Sorry..." Naruto felt the bottom of his bed sink down and he looked up through his bangs.

"It's Kan's little brother isn't it? The one that I sit next to in home room and English?"  
Naruto didn't know how Sasuke knew, but he was the only person who could read him like a book, inside and out. Letting out a sigh, Naruto lent forward and grabbed the raven by the waist and pulled him into his lap. Hot tears run down his face as he hugged the raven haired teen close.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He could feel the light tramers that came from the raven in his arms and only held him tighter. His eyes shot open when he felt something drop on to arm. Soon there where lots of drop.

 _'Water? Wait! Is he...crying?'_

Naruto pulled Sasuke away from him, and before he had the chance to look away, Naruto pulled his face towards him. Sasuke pulled his face out of Naruto's hand and stood up and faced the window.  
 _'I've never...seen him cry...I didn't know he could..._ '  
Naruto jumped out of bed and grabbed the raven and spun him around. Without thinking, Naruto locked their lips together. He felt the raven stiffen in the hold but felt him relax and lean into him. Breaking the kiss before it got to out of hand. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and held him close. He wanted to say something, anything, but no words came to him.

Sasuke slowly lifted up his arms and lightly wrapped them around Naruto's back, but as soon as he had the Blonde in his arms, he wrapped himself tighter around him, drawing all of him in.

"I... I don't want to let you go...I don't want anyone else to have you. Because I want you all to myself. Naru, I... I've liked you for all these years. I... I'm scared of losing you to someone else."  
"You will never lose me. I will always be here. My arms will always be opened when you need them. I will never let anyone hurt you."  
"But you're hurting me..." Sasuke's voice was weak, and that hurt Naruto even more than seeing his emotions tear down the wall he put up to stop them from showing.

"I know...and I'll never forgive myself for doing this. I'll never forgive myself, for forcing your body to betray you. And I won't let go until you have mended that wall. So you can cry for as long as you want. I'll make sure no one sees you." Sasuke knees gave out from under him and they both collapsed to the floor. Naruto put his hand and the back of Sasuke's head and held him in his arms, face buried into the gown. Even though his wasn't making a sound as he cried, Naruto knew that the tears wouldn't stop following.

An hour pasted and Naruto was still holding Sasuke body, by know the raven had cried himself to sleep and Naruto was too scared to move, just in case he woke him.

"Hey Naru?" Naruto head snapped around and he put his finger to his lips as he saw Kankuro, he watched as he came to a stop at the bottom of his hospital bed. "I saw the nurses in the hall way. All your release papers are filled out, all you have to do is sign and you are free to leave. And I'm not going to ask." Kankuro pointed at the sleeping raven in Naruto's arms, who was holding onto his gown with all he had.  
"I'll tell you at school...Wait what's today?"  
"Friday."  
"I'll tell you Monday...first I have to go apologize to my boss for missing so many days at work...and talk to my brother."  
"Hey...your brother is the head master at school right?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.  
"Yer..."  
"Then he already knows. I spoke to him when I took Gaara back. He is a very understanding person, so don't sweat too much."

With that Kankuro left with a smile. Naruto wanted to ask about the red-head but didn't want Sasuke to wake up hearing about him talking about someone else. Looking back at the raven and started stroking his head again.  
Naruto couldn't take sitting on the floor anymore, his legs started to go numb. Carefully Naruto scoped up Sasuke in his arms and placed him on the bed, without waking him. Sasuke's grip came lose and it gave Naruto a change to move about and get feeling back to his body. Pulling the curtain across he made sure no one could see them, as he climbed into the bed and cuddled the raven haired boy next to him.

Naruto opened his eyes to see dark ones straying at him. A smile pulled at his lips and he moved his finger over the raven's face, to move his hair away.  
"Are you feeling any better?" The raven closed his eyes and shook his head. Naruto pulled him into his chest and started to stroke his hair. "Sleeping together like this, reminds me of the past. How we always shared a bed at your place, even though we both knew the spare room was perfectly fine."  
"W-well if you weren't scared of the dark, you could have slept in there." Naruto could tell that Sasuke was trying to go back to his normal self, but his voice and body betrayed him.  
"You know I tried...hell I woke the whole house up..."  
"The whole street don't you mean?"  
"Ha Yer..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head before he continued. " Ever since 'then' I hated being in dark places..." Sasuke was the only one who knew most of Naruto's real past...the only one he ever told that part of his life too.

"Was he the one you dreamt about yesterday, when we showed up?"  
"Y-Yer...I don't know why though. I thought I blocked him from my memory completely."  
"From your memory maybe...but what about here?" Naruto felt Sasuke finger press against his chest, over his heart. Naruto's body shudder at the thought that he may still love the orange hair teen, which now would be an adult.

"I just want to forget it completely..."  
"It's hard to forget six years..." Naruto just held Sasuke tighter before letting go and sitting up with his legs over the bed. "Sorry..."  
"Don't be. You have as much right to bring that up...you are the only one who I can openly talk about it with."  
"Was the dream...vivid?"

"Yer. I remembered all of it...The pain...the tears...the taste of my own blood...It felt like I was reliving it again."  
"But...you're coping better now then you did at my place."  
"I was almost 12 when that happened at yours...and it was still fresh in my mind. Now I'm almost 18. If I didn't grow up...just a little..."  
"No one would judge you if you broke down...like I did yesterday." Naruto knew that Sasuke was ashamed to admit that he did. "I know you always bottle everything up, so maybe it's time to let it out?"

"I think I have done enough crying. Over the last week or two, to last for 3 years." Naruto got up and pulled his clothes out of the cupboard. "I'm going to get changed. If you're still here when I get back, you want to walk me to work?"  
"Hn." Naruto smiled at that response because it meant that Sasuke was feeling better.

When Naruto came back from the bathroom, he was still drying his hair and he smiled when he saw that the raven was still there, leaning against the window waiting for him. He through the towel at the raven, who just moved asides and dogged it.  
"Why would I want to touch your gross towel, dumbass?" Sasuke looked at him with his blank expression and Naruto walked past him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Good to have you back."  
"If you make me do that again, I'll castrate you!" Naruto couldn't help himself.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't get side tracked first?" Naruto ducked and dodge the punch that came straight for his head.

He laughed at Sasuke, who couldn't help turning a light shade of pink when he thought about what he said, and cursed at himself because the Blonde was right.  
"I'm leaving."  
"Wait up will ya! I got to get my stuff first and sign out."  
"I'll be waiting down stairs. Take too long and I'll leave." Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't leave, but he still didn't want to risk it. He packed up quickly and grabbed his dead phone.  
 _'I should buy a new one before I head over to work. That way that have a number to call me on.'_

~

"Ah so the sick finally shows up to work!" Naruto stopped as he entered the restaurant that he worked in. His boss and all his work mates smiled at him.  
"You knew I was sick?"  
"Yer your brother came in and apologized for you, staying that you had been taken to hospital because you collapsed from a really bad cold, and he begged me to let you keep your job."  
"My brother did...Wait I still have a job right?"  
"Of course you do! I'm not one to turn down a man who is grovelling. Hell I wasn't even going to fire you. Why would I? You're the best damn cook I have ever had!" Naruto felt himself relaxed and he smiled.  
"Oh right, this is my new number. Call me whenever you want me to come to work. I'll start right now if you want me too."

"Yer, I wouldn't mind have the Uzu-special!" One customer called out and other followed him and agreed.

"First of all, when did you get out of the hospital?" His boss asked holding his hand up to silence everyone.  
"Today...I came straight from there to here."

"Wow! He is so devoted to his job!"  
"That's why he is the best cook in the whole town!"

"Then no! You will have an extra three days off, before you come back to work. Start at the same time as you always do after school. I might just make it a big event and stay open to midnight. I'm sure there will be a line up out the door, with how many people want your dish. Hmmm come to think of it I'll have to order lot more ingredients. I'll do that now!" With that his boss just walked away from him to his office.

"I'll see you Tuesday after school then...I guess." Naruto was still a bit caught off by his bosses sudden out bust and his rambling. As Naruto left he waved to everyone and walked out the restaurant with Sasuke at his side.  
"Your boss is a creep."  
"Yer...he even scares me at times."  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
"Go home I guess...I have to talk to my Brother. After all, He must be worried sick about me."  
"Hn." Sasuke nodded and all down the street towards Naruto's appartment.

"You want to come over? He hasn't seen us hang out in a while."  
"I think one shock for him is enough for now."  
"If you say so." Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head and smiled at the raven.  
"Guess I'll see you at school then? Text me if you get bored!" With that Naruto ran off.  
To be honest he didn't want to leave Sasuke's side, but he knew he had to go talk to his Brother...at least say thank you to him.

~

"Yes. Yes, I understand. No, no that's fine. You shouldn't worry about it too much. I was only dreading the day I had to replace I fine teacher as yourself. But with the baby dew this month, I guess I was asking too much, and I'm sorry for that. I hope you have a beautiful healthy baby. You're welcome. Goodbye." Naruto stood at the door way and watched his Brother let out a sigh and slumped down into his chair.

"Is Miss Kurenai, taking her maternity leave?" Naruto watched his Brother jump out of his chair and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm home!"  
"Welcome home." The blonde watched as a tear rolled down his brother's face. They walked towards each other and embraced one another. "I missed you so much!"

"Sorry for making you worry about me, sorry for missing school, sorry for being an idiot. And thank you for what you did at my work." They pulled at part.  
"You knew about that?" His brother looked away, as he scratched his cheek as an embarrassed jester.  
"Haha. I was actually going to do the same thing when I got there." NAruto also scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed jester, and they both laughed at how similar they are.  
"Even though we aren't related by blood, we sure do act like real brothers."  
"That's because, no matter what any says to me. You are my brother. blood or not!" Iruka looked at his younger brother lovingly.

"It makes me happy to hear that. Thank you Naru." They smiled at each other. "How about we go out for dinner tonight? As a welcome home celebration, just the two of us?"  
"Yer okay, but let's bring Kakashi along as well. I kind of miss him too."  
"Glad to hear that brat." Naruto and Iruka both jumped and turned towards the studies window, that somehow got opened by the grey haired man. "Glad to see you're doing better." Naruto could only smile at them.

Kakashi had been his Brother's long life best friend, but after Iruka almost near death experience, He confessed - in tears - That he had loved him and didn't want him to die without him knowing first. Naruto was happy that day for his brother. He had always loved Kakashi, like an older brother, because he made his brother smile in a way no one else could make him, and he had always been there for him as well.

~

The weekend past in a blink of an eye, and Naruto found himself staring at his car in the usual parking spot, under the appartment building. Kakashi told him that he drove it home when he heard he was in hospital for him, and paid for the parking ticket(s) that it had on it. Which meant that the Blonde would have to pay him back for it. Kakashi was one of the few people that Naruto knew, who still read his god-fathers books, which is probably one of the reasons they are so close.

 _'I think instead of paying him back in money...I could give him the novel my god-father made...the one last one he ever made…His story he made for me...Maybe he would enjoy reading it...but now that I think about it, it's not pervy enough for him. Money it is then.'_

Naruto hopped in his car and drove to school. He missed the feel of the wheel in his hands, and he couldn't help but smile at the memories that this car held. He had gotten this car in the will, that his god-father had left behind. At first he didn't want to touch it, but now it is a part of him. Instead of the short drive to school which was only a 10-15 minute drive, he took and long way to school which was a half an hour drive.  
When he arrived he hoped out of his black BMW, with a smile on his face.

 _'So far today has been a good day.'_

"Naru!" Turning at the sound of his name, he looked at the light rose coloured haired girl running towards him.  
 _'I'm in a good mood why not?'_

As she jumped into his arms, and he spun her around which made her giggle and scream at the same time. Putting her down she smiled up at him and looked back towards the school. After getting his bag and locking his car, he followed where she was looking and his smile got bigger. Kiba was standing there with a smirk on his face, Sasuke was leaning against the fence with his leg popped up behind him. The raven had his usual plain cold-heart expression on his face, that only made his heart melt. When their eyes met he saw the hint of a smirk on his face, before he pushed off the fence and turned around.

"Let's go." At Sasuke's words everyone moved further into the school. Kiba was rambling on about, how even without Naruto's help, they still won the match last Friday.  
"But in saying that... It's all because of the training you made us do."

"The whole team dedicated their win to you, in hoping that it would speed up your recovery from the 'mysterious illness'." Sakura said and ended with a laugh.  
"I'm glad I have you guys in my life." At Naruto's comment everyone stopped, as he kept walking, before turning around he looked at them with his heart in his eyes.  
' _These three have always been there. Always making me smile. They are the reason I enjoy my life. My friends.'_

"I love you guys." He smiled again and kept walking, leaving them there feeling weird and confused at his sudden confession and look in his eyes.

First lessen Naruto had up was English, he didn't mind that class because Kakashi was his teacher. Kakashi had given him all the homework the other day, and he spent most of yesterday doing it. He walked over to Kakashi's desk and put the pile of paper on his desk with a smile and then sat down. He didn't have to look back the silver haired man, to know his was staring daggers in the back of his head. He hated doing work. The only reason he became a teacher was for the sake of getting closer to his beloved. He was really a quite laid back and lazy guy, half the time he'd show up late for class with a lame excuse he makes on the spot.

~

Since Naruto was in such a good mood, the day started to go by fast. Before he knew it, the bell to end lunch was about to ring.  
"Oh Naruto I'm glad I found you!" The Headmaster ran up to him and handed him a piece of paper.  
"What is it?"  
"Your new school schedule. I changed it around a bit. Enjoy." With that the Headmaster disappeared. Naruto looked down at his new schedule and dropped his bag.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Ummm...what class do you have next?"  
"I have science with Mrs Kurenai." Sakura said. Kiba pulled his schedule out and checked.  
"Yer, I have that class to."  
"Hn." Sasuke's reply was simple but understandable at the same time.  
"And so does Ino, Shikamaru and Choji and the others... Why?" Naruto looked at Sakura wided eyed and slightly shaking. "Why what's wrong?"

"Tell me I'm seeing things..." Naruto handed over his schedule over to Sakura and she also went wide eyed and put a hand over her month looking between Naruto and the sheet of paper.  
"No way!" Sasuke snatched the piece of paper out of her hands and looks at it.  
"So does this mean?" Naruto nodded at the two of them. Kiba, like always, was the last to see things.  
"Dude, we are all going to be in the same class! this is awesome! Your Brother is awesome! Everyone will be so shocked!" Kiba exclamed as he hooked his arm around Naruto's shoulders and pushed the schedule onto his chest, with a big smile on his face.

The four walked towards their next class together laughing and carrying on. Naruto was Laughing with Sakura and Kiba. They still couldn't get over the fact that The headmaster, his Brother, let him be in the same class as his friends.  
"Who knew we would have a new teacher the same day you joined our class?"  
"I heard Brother talking on the phone to Mrs Kurenai Saturday."  
"So she finally went on maternity leave. She just loved us that much?"  
"I think your Brother turned into a softy after your trip to the hospital." Naruto smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't blame him. A lot of people broke down when they found out." The looked that Filled Raiden's face made him smile and he turned back around. He was happy to be in the same class as his three best friends. They made his life fun and he always smiled when they were around.  
"Hey Naruto...you know what a new teacher means don't you?"  
"Oh yer I do."  
"What does it mean?" Sakura looked at the two blocks heads who were smiling, like the idiots they are.  
"We will be giving them the old run down." Kiba said.

Every teacher new the routine with Kiba and Naruto. Even though they acted like they were going to kill each other, they were only testing the teacher. Sakura cocked her eyebrow at Naruto.  
"We start a fight to see what they do."  
"We get up right into each other's faces, yelling and screaming and then we just break down laughing and high five each other, once they start freaking out."

"Idiots."  
"I have to agree with Sas, on that one. That sounds really idiotic."  
"But it's fun as hell!" Naruto smiled and changed the topic and changed the position of his and Sakura's books.  
"It just sucks that we have to have such thick text books for this class."  
"Hey Naru, can you carry mine as well? My arms hurt and you're stronger than me." Kiba whined.  
"Sure...I don't see why not, since you actually acknowledged that I'm stronger then you." Before Kiba could say anything, Sasuke took his book and added both of their's to the pile in Naruto's arms.  
"Take mine too."  
"I feel bad now. Can I have mine back?" Sakura said looking at the four thick books Naruto had to carry.  
"Nope! I wanted to carry yours to begin with, so I don't mind if those assholes are too lazy to carry their own." Naruto smiled and stopped as they came to their class room. Sakura quickly opened the door for Naruto, but before he got a chance to walk in both Kiba and Sasuke walked in front of him. She could only rolled her eyes at them, as Naruto smiled at her.

"Do you expect any less?" She just shook her head. Smiling Naruto walked in and held the door open with his foot, so she could walk in. By now both Kiba and Sasuke found their desk and sat down.  
"Thank you, kind sir." Sakura said jokingly.  
"Any time, my fair lady." Naruto bowed to her before the both started laughing as he closed the door.

~ Kankuro P.O.V ~

He had been watching Naruto joking around with his friends all day. At first, it really pissed him off, because he didn't even notice Gaara when he was around. He just acted like nothing had happened between them at all. That was until, he caught the Blonde following Gaara walking past with his eyes. As he watched the Blonde, he noticed that every time Gaara would walk in the room or within 10 metre of him, he would stop what he was doing and look at him quickly and go back to what he was doing. Then, when he thinks no one is looking, he stares at Gaara, with his heart in his eyes.

 _'I didn't think He could look at any one, the way he looks at Gar. It makes me happy that my little brother, has someone like that in his life. I'm just hoping he would wake back up and realise it.'_

~ Naruto P.O.V ~

Sakura headed to an empty desk with a sweet smile on her lips, while Naruto closed the door with his foot. Feeling accomplished, the Blonde went to follow her but stopped. His whole body started to shake as he dropped the books. They landed on the floor with a loud bang, scaring everyone in the room. Everyone looked at him, but he only looked at one person.

"Naru...What's wrong?" Naruto watched as a smile crept onto that person mouth. All colour drained out of his face, as he just stared at the person writing on the blackboard.  
Putting down the chalk, that person dusted his hands off and turned to face the Blonde.  
 _'No...No. Not here...Not now...'_

The guy standing behind the teachers desk Smiled and used his long finger, to move the piece of orange hair till fell out of his long ponytail.  
"Long time no see _Kit_." The men looked Naruto up and down, making a cold chill run down his body. "And may I say, just how dashing you look now, all grown up, almost look like an adult."  
 _"...K...K..."_  
"Come one. I know you can say it. It's not like you have forgotten me. I can tell that by how you're looking at me."  
 _"K-Kurama..."_ Naruto's voice was weak and that name left an awful taste in his mouth.  
"There we go!" Naruto's knees gave out when he tried to take a step back, and he crumbled into the floor.

People in the class started to whisper at what was happening in front of them.  
"Do they know each other?"  
"Is that our teacher? Man he's good looking!"  
"I wonder if they have a history?"  
"What did he say his name was?"  
"Kurama...I think? Such an odd name, don't you think?"

When the whisper reached Sasuke's ears it all made sense. Sitting up the back he couldn't make out what they were saying, but the Blondes reaction started to get him worried. He looked at Naruto.  
 _'His drained face...his wide eyes... That name...why does it sound so familiar? Where did I hear it?'_

Naruto's voice from the past filled his head.  
'His name was Kurama...he had bright Orange Blonde hair... I thought of him as a Brother... but he betrayed my trust by... by raping me. He stole my childhood.'  
 _'That's the guy for his past!'_

Sasuke stood up and jumped over the desks in front of him, and ran towards Naruto, as the long haired man walked closer.  
"Stop right there! I will not let you hurt him again!" Sasuke's voice was deep, and his eyes where full of anger towards the man who hurt Naruto so badly, stole his childhood and took his parents from him. It was clear to Sasuke that Kurama wasn't ashamed of doing anything to Naruto in front of any one. He stood between the two, arm streached out wide, protecting Naruto from his touch.

Sasuke felt a tug on his shirt and he looked over his shoulder, and saw a hand grabbing his shirt and hard as it could. It was shaking and turning white. Rage boiled in the deepest mist of his stomach and he started to breath heavily.  
' _No one make my Blonde idiot cry, but me and the guy he loves! Anyone else cannot be forgiven!'_

"I will never forgive you for what you have done to him!"  
"... _S-Sasuke..._ " Naruto's voice was weak and that made Sasuke hurt and fuelled his rage even more. Looking over his shoulder, he could see every emotion he never wished to see on the Blonde's face or in his eyes. "... _G-Get me out of here..._ "

He didn't have to be told twice. He scooped up the Blonde of the floor as fast and as careful as he could and kicked open the door and run out of the class room.  
He could hear two sets of feet behind him. Looking over his shoulder saw Kiba and Saukra running behind him with their bags. Without stopping he yelled out one word before turning back around and picked up his speed.

"HEADMASTER!"

Somewhere after being picked up, Naruto had passed out from the shock. It had all been to much to take in.


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello all, just a quick thank you for reading this far into the story. Yes I know its' a bit all over the place right now, but that's because both, Naruto's and Gaara's, time lines are way off. Please be patient with them...and the story.  
I'm also thinking about getting rid of the 'P.O.V' as I feel it breaks the flow of the story, so I'm going to try using double lines, and see if it make's much of a difference. ( Please let me now)  
**

 **Thank you again, and please enjoy the updated chapters.**

 **xx**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**  
 **Sometimes the wrong choices, Bring us to the right place.**

Gaara started to get restless with lying in the hospital bed all day, every day. He didn't see the point in it. He felt perfectly fine and he just wanted to get out of this place, but no, they wanted to do more test on him. The more they prodded him with needles, the more pissed off he'd get. He couldn't even stand to look at his siblings anymore. They would try again and again to start a conversion with him but he would either glare at them or not even pay anything attention to them. He didn't understand why they kept bring up that guy called Naruto.

He told them again and again, that he didn't know him, and even if he did know him, there was no way in hell that he would kiss the faggot. Just thinking about the Blonde kissing him, give him the chills.

Being bored out of his mind he started to crack his knuckles.  
"You know doing that is bad for them right?" He blinked and looked at his Brother who was standing against the wall.  
"If they were meant to crack them, then why do they?" Kankuro just looked down at the ground. It was obvious the Kankuro hated how his brother had gone back to his old self, and he felt sorry for the blonde.  
 _'If I felt like this after what happened with my brother, how must Nauto feel?'_

Kankuro tried to imagine it but he knew he would never come close to knowing. The only think he did know, is that the Blonde was good at hiding things, but his eye's weren't.

"When do I get to leave this place? It feels like I'm in prison."  
"If you hate it here, just wait till you go back to school." Kankuro looked at his brother for a moment, but looked away. He hated the cold look in his eyes...to him, it meant his Brother heart was cold.

Gaara watched as his Brother pushed off the wall and left the room. Pulling back the blankets and sat up throwing his legs over the edge of the bed., he removed all of his heart monitors and what not. He then got up and walked over to the window. He didn't care that all the alarms where going off, he just drowned them out.

The door flew open and he looked at the nurses, who had her hand on her chest and let out sigh with her whole body.  
"Don't do that to me Gaara. You'll give me a heart attack." She walked over and turned the machines off. "You know it's not a good thing to be away from the machines?"  
"I didn't want to lay down any more. I wanted to look out the window."  
"I understand, but next time please ask me." She walked over and put a dressing gown over his shoulders. "You would be pleased to know that your friend, the Blonde one, Naruto, I think his name was. Is doing fine." With that she left the room. Gaara placed his hand on the glass in front of him.

 _'Why the hell does everyone talk about this Naruto guy like I know him? Like he is my friend? I don't have any friends, especially ones who kiss me! Who the hell...Why the hell did that blonde kiss me? Why did it feel so familiar?'_

Gaara balled his fist into a ball and banged it against the window.  
 _'Why does it feel like I'm missing something here?'_

"There you are Mr Sabaku. Just sign here and you will be free to leave." Gaara grabbed the pen and signed on the dotted line.  
 _'It took them three days to realise I was fine. Three days of getting told to get back in bed by my siblings and some doctors. Three day of getting more needles shoved in me. I'm glad to be out of this hell whole. I need a shower and to take a long walk.'_

Without waiting to see if there was anything else, Gaara just walked away after he put the pen down. He just wanted to be out of there.

Walking through to automatic sliding doors, he was met by the wind on his skin. Stopping, he pulled out his IPod, that he made his Sister get him. Placing the headphones on his head, he pressed play and was greeted by the last song he listened to, which was 'The Death & Resurrection Show by Killing Joe'.

He started walking away from the hospital not carrying if the two idiots, thart where his 'family' where following him or not. He wanted to walk, there was no way he would sit down in a car, he had enough of not moving.

As he walked down the street he could see people, mostly females, staring at him. He looked down at himself and cursed his Sister for bring him these clothes. The black shirt hugged his body and made his red-head stand out, and his pants where to tight and he had to wear them below his briefs line. Which meant every time the wind blow the people in front of him would see his hips and the lower half of his stomach, that he had been working on when he since he was in the hospital, and needed to something to pass the time.

To him it was a sure sign that he had grown for the last...however long he was in hospital. He shoved his hands in his pockets and ignored the looks that he was receiving. As he walked around he came across and empty park. His IPod clicked over to a song he didn't like and he walked over to the swing set and pulled it out before he sat down.

Click, click, click. All the songs he had on it started to make him feel weird. He just gave up and left it on a random song he hardly listened to.  
'Believe in Nothing by All That Remains'

He put the IPod back in his pocket and got up from the swing and made his way over to the playground and layed down on a plat form. Sure he hated the idea of lying down again, but the least he got to look at something other than a plain white roof.  
The sun was setting, the sky was orange, pink and purple and the clouds looked like a grey-blue colour. His ears filled with the lyrics of the song.

'And I still believe in nothing,  
Will we ever see the shape of tomorrow.  
Nothing is sacred, when no one is saved.  
Nothing's forever, so count your days.  
Nothing is final, and no one is real.  
Pray for tomorrow, and find you're empty still.'

He closed his eyes and found himself thinking about the Blonde.  
 _'Soft...full pump lips, as soft as a rose petal. Blue...eye's that are blue as the sky and shines like crystals. Bright...hair that is as bright as sun itself. And that smile...that could wash away the blackness in my heart. Happy...is what I feel when I see him laughing. Is what I'm feeling, Love?'_

Gaara's eyes flew open and he stood up.  
 _'Where did that come from? Why did I just think that? Do I actually know the Blonde like everyone says?'_

Gaara swallowed hard before he looked up at the now dark sky. The starts slowly started to shine, fighting their way out of the darkness, just to be seen.

 **"Wake up so I can show you what you have been missing all your life!"**

A voice filled Gaara's ears that weren't part of a song. Pulling his headphones off and hooking them around his neck, he looked around trying to find the person her heard.

 **"You bring out a side of me that I have never seen before. I don't know if I should be scared and what? I don't know what's going through my own head much less yours..."**

Gaara looked around again but he couldn't see anyone.

 **"But I want to know. I want to know everything about you...So please wake up and tell me."**

 _'What's going on? I can hear a voice but I can't see anyone...and it's not the normal one a hear...this one sounds familiar.'_

 **"I won't ever, leave your side. I don't care what anyone else says! I don't care about school, or even the football game coming up..."**

Gaara started to panic. The voice wasn't coming from anywhere, but he could hear it, like someone was standing in front of him. He couldn't understand what was going on. He backed up till his back hit a tree and he closed his eyes tightly.

 **"I don't even care about Sasuke or Sakura...I only care about you...because...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"**

With his eye's closed he started to recall seeing a Blonde crying and holding his hand. His body got pushed against the tree like someone had just hugged him, and was now holding him tightly. The next voice he heard betrayed him.

 _ **"N-Naru...to.." His eyes flew open, and he covered his ears. "I-I heard your voice...I-It gave me hope...I-It brought me back from the darkness... Th-Thank you**_..."

Gaara couldn't take it anymore. He pushed himself off the tree and started running.  
 _'Why? How? How could those words be mine? How could I have said those words? Why is it always Naruto? Who is he to me?'_

Gaara ran all the way back to his house and slammed open the front door. Kicking his shoes off he run into the house but dropped to his knees at the steps. Both his siblings came to look what was going on.  
"Gar? What's wrong?" Tameri asked walking from behind the kitchen door. Kankuro poked his head out at the top of his steps and saw his Brother looking at the ground, with a scared look on his face.

 **"I'm not ever letting you go, because I love you."**

"Get out of my head! Who are you? Why do you keep saying you love me?" Gaara cried out and grab his hand and balled his fist up in his hair.

 _ **"Love is a big word...don't use it so lightly."**_  
 **"I never use the word lightly. When I say that I love something...it's not with 5% of my heart, It's with the whole thing."**

"What's going on? I- I don't understand." He looked up at his Sister than to his Brother who have now moved closer to him. "I keep hearing a voice, but when I look around I can't see anyone talking...and I hear my voice replying...I don't understand!" Gaara was now looking up through tear in his eyes.  
"Can you hear it? Please tell me you can hear it."

"What are they saying? We...might be hearing something different to you..." Knkuro said lying through his teeth.  
"It keeps telling me that it loves me and that it won't ever leave my side...and I seemed to responding, except it's not me talking, but it's my voice. What's going on?" Tears fell from his wide eyes full of confusion.  
As his Sister went to touch him, he flinched away from her and then backed to the wall.

 **"I love you."**

"No! you're lying." Gaara stood up and closed his eyes and drug his nails into his head.

 **"I love you!"**

"No one could ever love me!" He shouted. He could feel his nails tearing through the skin but he couldn't feel any pain.

 **"I love you!"**

Gaara's head started to throb and spin, and he lost his balanced but caught himself.  
"N-Naru...to..." Gaara's eye's started to go blurry and he started to see the crying blonde again. "N-Naru...to…" Gaara's eyes fully closed and he felt forward, landing hard on the floor.

* * *

"Kan!"  
"I know!" Kankuro rushed over and checked on his little Brother. "It looks like he just passed out."  
"Do you think it's because he started to remember?"  
"I'm not sure, but if it is...then I have to keep a better eye on him at school. If this happens and no one's around...something bad might happen."  
"Take him to his bedroom. If he wakes up tomorrow and doesn't remember, then..."

"I think sending him to school might be the best option, then sending him back to the hospital. Besides they couldn't find anything wrong with him. I think we should just keep an eye on him for now."  
"Okay..." Tamari walked up the stairs in front of Kankuro to open Gaara's bed room door. After lying him down and putting his wine red blankets over him, they left the room.

"Should we tell Naruto?"  
"And let him get his hopes up?"  
"But he should know that Gaara is trying to remember."  
"But the thing is he isn't trying...it's forcing its way back." Letting out a sigh, he looked back at the door to Gaara's room. "I'll tell him what happened...Tell him that if he remembers to quickly...it's not only going to hurt him...but everyone around him."  
Kankuro didn't say anything thing else, he was tired and didn't feel like talking, even if it was to do with his brother who he loved. He just wanted to get a proper sleep in his own bed.

* * *

Gaara's eyes flickered open to the sudden light in his face. He rolled over and fell of his bed.  
"Oww." Gaara sat up and rubbed his head. He could hear footsteps running towards his room and his door flew open and he his siblings looking at him.  
"I fell out of bed. Now go away!" Gaara through the pillow that came with him at the pair and Kankuro caught it and walked back over to Gaara and offered him a hand up.

To Kankuros surprised, Gaara took his hand and used it to get up, like he had down before he went to hospital.  
"Holy shit is that the time? I have to get to two of you to school and head to work or we are all going to be late!" Tamari stated as she looked at her watch.  
"But I haven't had a shower yet..."  
"To bad let's go!" Tamari said grabbing both boys by the wrist and dragging the down stairs.

She handed them there bags, picked up her own, and pushed them out the door and into her car.  
"Can't Kankuro just take me letter?"  
"His car is out a fuel." She started the car and drove down there drive way on to the road, and drove off with the car tires screeching.

"I didn't make any lunch, so here is twenty each. Oh and I won't be able to pick you up, so you will have to find your own way home. Bye!" Tamari left them standing there holding the money.  
"I thought she was going to kill us!" Kankuro said.  
"Same." Kankuro didn't except his brother to reply and watched as he walked away.  
 _'Is it me...or does he sound like his old new self again?'_

Kankuro followed after his brother.  
 _'Unfortunately I only have one class with him today, and that's math. I really need someone who is in most of his classes like Naruto is...'_

Gaara walked into the school gates and noticed that everyone was looking at him again. He closed his eyes and stopped.  
"Kankuro...please tell me I'm not wearing the black top and skinny jean still."  
"I'm not going to lie...you not wearing any clothes at all." Gaara's eyes snapped open and he looked down. He could hear Kankuro trying not to laugh, but soon he couldn't contain it any more.

Laughter from his Brother filled his ears. For some reason it felt like for ever since he heard it. Gaara didn't respond to him, so he just walked away, making his way towards the bottom oval where he would usually hang out and watch...  
 _'Did I watch someone?'_

Gaara walked past the toilet block that sat behind the stadium and past the gap before coming to a dead stop. Turning his head slowly he could see to figures hugging each other.  
 _'They're not just hugging...their kissing.'_

Gaara tried to look away, but he saw that one had wild Blonde hair and the other...Crimson red… like his own. Gaara took a step closer and got a good look at the two, that where all over each other. His eyes went wide. He backed up and tried to get away from them, but it was too late. What he saw, was already implanted in his head.  
 _'Why the hell did I just see...me...why was I making out with a Blonde? Who was that Blonde?'_

Gaara looked at the gap behind the stadium confused, and started hearing voices again.

 **"It's almost unbearable, isn't it...the pain of being alone?"**

Gaara's swallowed the lamp that formed in his throat.

 **"I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, they are my friends."**

Gaara didn't know what to do.

 **"If you want we can be friends?"**

The voice was happening here too. What was he meant to do?

 _ **"N-Naruto...Naruto kissed me and I kissed him back!"**_

Gaara's eyes went wide as he heard his own voice again.  
 _'So I do know Naruto then?'_

Flash backs of Naruto filled his mind, From the day he first saw him, to the day he said he love him and even the look on his face when Gaara yelled at him to get out. Everything was there. He felt worse than he had ever felt before. He needed to find Naruto. He need to tell him he was sorry. Gaara took two steps before coming to a stop. A rush of hot air came over his face.

"...N-Naru...to..." Pain started in his head again and he grabbed his forehead in his palm. "...Naru...to...Help...Me..." Gaara started to fall backwards but he didn't hit the floor, instead he collapsed into someone's strong arms.

* * *

"Oi you!" Kankuro stopped and turned around, and saw the boy that Naruto would sometimes hang out with.  
"What?"  
"Are you the red-heads Brother?" Kankuro looked at the Black haired boy standing a few meters away from him.  
"If you mean Gaara, then yes."

"I just curried him to the sick bay. Thought you should know." As Sasuke turned and started to walk away, Kankuro grabbed his arm and stopped him. "What?"  
"Did he say anything?"  
"Hn. Why should I tell you?"  
"Did he say anything about Naruto?" Sasuke turned around and looked him in the eyes and started walking towards him and Kankuro backed up.

"He said, 'Naruto help me'. Now answer my question. How does he know Naruto and where is he? Because he sure as hell isn't at school or answering his phone." Kankuro's back hit the wall.  
"I..." Sasuke's hand landed next to Kankuro's head and he looked down. Ebony eye's stared daggers at him "…Grab any of the people who really care about him and I'll tell you."  
"I want to know now not later!" Kankuro looked back at Sasuke.

"If you don't move, I'll kiss you in front of everyone...cause that's sure as hell what it looks like your about to do now." Sasuke let out a breath through his nose and pushed himself off the wall.

"Go see your brother. I'll be back with Naruto's girlfriend." Sasuke walked away and Kankuro rested his head on the wall behind him. He was thankful for there to be people around, who knows what would off have happened if there wasn't.  
He moved away from the wall and went to see his Bother.

* * *

 _ **\- What do you think you are doing? -**_  
 _'I'm making myself remember! How dare you take the one good thing that ever happened to me away!'_  
 _ **\- Before he came alone we were doing just fine. -**_  
 _'How do you call, being alone, fine?'_  
 _ **\- I've always been alone...and that's how I like it. -**_  
 _'Well I don't. I don't want to be alone any more...'_  
 _ **\- Well you have no choice now! This version of you can't even remember Your 'Knight in shiny armour.' -**_  
 _'I will make myself remember, if it's the last thing I do! I want let you ruin the first chance I have at love!'_  
 _ **\- Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not strong enough to remember him. Not while I'm around! -**_  
 _'Then I'll just have to get rid of you, wont I?'_  
 _ **\- Haha. Don't make me laugh. How do you plan on getting rid of me? I'm only a voice inside your head, which is louder than your own. -**_  
 _'I'll just have to make myself realise that you are wrong. That my feeling for Naruto will win!'_  
 _ **\- Haha Haha. Stop it you're killing me you really are. This side of you, does not suit you at all! -**_  
 _'And what, your side does? Why are you so cold? Why are you so heartless?'_  
 _ **\- Why don't you ask the 4-year-old boy, who went through all the loneliness and ask him what he thinks? -**_  
 _'You don't need to, because he his right here all grown up.'_

* * *

"Sas where are we going? Why are you dragging me let go!" Sasuke pushed Sakura in to the sick bay room and followed her and closed the door. "What the hell Sas?"  
"I brought her...now tell me!" Kankuro looked up from his Brother side and looked at the pink haired girl.

"Are you Naruto's girlfriend?"  
"Umm...N-No..."  
"Answer truthfully or I won't tell you where he is." Kankuro looked over at Sasuke before turning back to his Brother.  
"Y-Yes...but no one is meant to know."  
"Are you that embarrassed as having him as a boyfriend, that you don't want people to know?"  
"It's not like that!"

"Then tell me, what is it like then?" Kankuro stood up and walked over towards them. "Because I know plenty of people who would give anything to be with Naruto, just for a second. Hell there is even Two in this room!" Kankuro looked at Sasuke and turned back to sit back down in his chair.

"Since you told me the truth I will tell you...No, I will show you. This Friday. Meet me at the main hospital at 4. I'll explain then."  
"What is there to explain?" Kankuro looked at Sasuke and held his glare.  
"He is in hospital and the only ones who can go and see him, is my family. Because we were with him when he collapsed...And he should be awake by then..."

"What happened to him?" Kankuro looked at Sakura and noticed the worried look in her eyes.  
"The other day when it was raining...he was out in it and then he walked into a room that had air-con, still soaked head to toe and didn't dry himself off."  
"Idiot!" Sasuke said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's what I said when he collapsed in front of me." Kankuro looked back at his brother, who started to stir. "You can go now. Just know if you're not there by then, then you miss out."

Gaara opened his eyes and looked up at a ceiling he hasn't seen before.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're in the sick bay. You collapsed again." Gaara's eyes moved towards the person sitting next to his bed.  
"Why is it, that every time I open my eyes, I always see you or Tamari?"  
"Because we care for you." Kankuro picked up his bag and pulled out a green tea and handed it to Gaara, who sit up and rubbed his eyes. "Here drink up."

"Thanks." Kankuro tried not to react any differently just in case it made his Brother go cold again, but being thanked by him for the first time...it was not an easy thing to do.  
"I-I have some rice balls here as well. I got both peach and plum...Which one do you want?" After Gaara had a sip of the tea he looked at Kankuro while he put the cap back on.

"Either one...I like them both." Again Gaara noticed the slight jump his Brother gave at his answer. "Does me telling you what I like, trouble you that much?"  
"It's not that..." He knew that it was best not to lie to Gaara, because it didn't always turn out well. "You just never told me what you liked before...so it surprised me."

"Surprised...just like when Naru..." Kankuro looked at his bother with wide eyes. Gaara looked down and played with the bottle in his hands. "I know that I'm missing something...but every time I try and think about it, it goes away...but when I don't think about it, it's there bugging me." Kankuro touch Gaara's arm and their eyes met.  
"Don't force yourself to remember. It will come back. You just have to... 'Never Give Up'." Kankuro smiled at himself when he used those words and got a reaction out of Gaara.

 _'He will remember...I will make him remember, for both his and Gaara's sake.'_

Several days few by Tamari and Kankuro started to notice their little Brother was starting to come back to normal, well not normal, just more opened. It was obvious something had changed in him, they just didn't know what, or how.

* * *

 _ **\- I'm evil, you should know that by now. -**_  
 _'Perhaps the companionship of an evil person, is preferable to loneliness?'_  
 _ **\- What are you on about now? -**_  
 _'We have both walked through the darkness of this world together, that's why we are able to see even a sliver of light. You can see it right? Naruto...he is that light.'_  
 _ **\- Why do you care so much for someone other than yourself? -**_  
 _'Hate, Sadness and even Happiness...I want to share that with another person. I always wished that one day, that I would be needed by someone, and not left alone in the shadows.'_  
 _ **\- Why? -**_  
 _'Because even though it doesn't bleed, I have a lot of pain around here.'_ Gaara grabbed his shirt over his chest. _'And I can't seem to get rid of it. You feel it don't you, that pain?'_  
 _ **\- ...Yer...-**_  
 _'Then you wouldn't have you felt that pain transfer into warmness when Naruto hugs me, kissed me and even said he Loved me. You felt all that right? Then why don't you want to get rid of the pain and replace it with something warm?'_  
There was no reply so Gaara kept talking.

 _'Someday, I want to be needed by someone so much, that they would die for me.'_  
 _ **\- I wouldn't die for anyone. -**_  
 _'I would. I'd die from for my siblings and I would die for Naruto.'_  
 _ **\- ...How can you trust someone who slept with a male, behind his girlfriend's back? Someone that forced themselves on to you? Why would you care for someone who brought you so much pain? -**_  
 _'Because without pain, you can't know love and without love, you can't know pain.'_

Thursday morning came around and Gaara was up early. He was going through his wardrobe, like a female. For some reason, ever since wearing the black top and shinny jeans, he missed them, and know he was going through his wardrobe to see if his has anything similar. But it was no luck, all his clothes looked the same, baggy and long sleeved. He was grateful that the school didn't make them wear uniforms. That way he could express himself, anyway he wanted.

 _'Today I want to wear something that clings to me. I want to feel like I'm being held by someone. That dream I had...it was so vivid...it felt like it really happened. And because I had that dream, I have been...dare I think it? Horny...and I can't seem to satisfy myself...'_

Giving up Gaara walked back to his bed a laid down. But he couldn't seem to stay still. He had already had 3 showers this morning alone...he couldn't understand why his body was reacting this badly. Sure he has had those types of dreams before, but this one...he just couldn't get it out of his head.

Gaara got up and through on the first pair of jeans he could fine, which where black and a white long sleeve shirt, and he added another shirt on top, which was also black but not the one he wants. He didn't bother brushing his hair, but he did make sure that it didn't look bad or messy, in fact he liked it. Grabbing his IPod and headphones, he wrapped it around his neck and put his IPod in his pocket. Putting his socks on he headed down stairs.

"Gaara...you're up early...and looking...different." Gaara looked down at himself then looked back at her.  
"To much?"  
"No. I like it. It suits you." She smiled and put eggs and beacon on a plate and placed it on the bench. "Eat." He took at plate and sat down. He grabbed the tomato sauce and squeezed it on his plate. Tamari seat down at the table across for him and just looked at him.  
"What?"  
"Don't you hate tomato sauce?"  
"Yer...but for some reason I'm in the mood for it. For some reason I'm doing things I'm not used to." Gaara put a bit of egg and beacon in his mouth that had tomato sauce on it.

She laughed at the face Gaara made and switched their plates around, while shaking her head. Gaara swallowed the fowl taste and stuck out her tongue. She was glad Gaara started showing so much reactions again, but she didn't know if he had planned to or it just happened without him realising. Either way she was grateful that he was opening back up to both her and Kan. She knew it was only a matter of time before he'd remember the Blonde.  
"Hey, what was the guy's name that kissed me when I was in hospital?" At first, she got her hopes up but then remembered that Naruto he kissed him after he forgot about him.  
"Naruto."  
"Naruto huh? So fishcakes." Gaara finished eating and put his plate in the skin. "I think I'm going to walk today. Thanks for breakfast!" Gaara walked out of the kitchen and started putting his shoes on, when he heard his Brother yawn behind him as came down the stairs.

"Morning."  
"Yer, morning..." Kankuro looked at his Brother as he opened the door and walked outside. "Umm...okay..."

The mornings air was still crisp as Gaara jogged out the front gate, he still had plenty of time before school start, but he was still going to head there. Instead of going his normal route to school, he felt like he is being pulled left, away from the school, and being in his weird mood Gaara decides to let himself be drawn to whatever that thing is. He walked past shops, taking some rights and a few lefts. Then he came to a complete stop. He looked at the big grey and white post in front of him, the read in big black letters 'Konoha Main Hospital'. Gaara turned towards the entrance, and felt like he was being pulled, and it was into the building.

Taking a deep breath in, he closed his eyes and took a step towards the front doors.  
' _After being stuck here for so long... why am I back?'_

Letting out the breath, he walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button. The door opened like they expected him to be there and he walked in. He didn't know what button to push, but there was already a button light up for level 2. Gaara just stood there and waited for the door to close.

When they opened on the second floor the pull was stronger than before. He walked past the desk where someone asked if he needed any help, but he didn't hear anything and he couldn't see anyone else. He was only focus on being pulled. He stopped in front of a door and felt something floating around his hand, and it start to lift his hand. When he looked down he couldn't see anything.  
 _'Could this be the 'pulls' doing?'_

Gaara grabbed the handle and opened the door. The curtain was drawn so he couldn't see who was behind it, but he could feel them. A familiar presence, one that warmed his very soul. Walking forward he pulled back the curtain, and stood looking at the person in the bed. It was the Blonde that everyone wouldn't shut up about, the Blonde that he has been hearing and seeing all week. The same Blonde that kissed him when he woke up that day and yelled at him.  
 _'Why was I being pulled towards him_?'

Gaara moved closer to the Blonde.  
 _'Why is the Blonde always on my mind?'_

Gaara sat his finger's on the bed and looked at the Blonde of was sleeping.  
 _'Why was I dreaming about you?'_  
Gaara found himself leaning forward. Slowly he placed his lips on the Blondes. He felt a charge run through him and it made his whole body go hot. He pulled away slightly but only to move in again to kiss the Blonde again and again. The Blonde gowned and Gaara pulled away as he watched the Blonde toss and turn.  
"Gaara..."

His eyes went wide as the Blonde said his name.

"Gaara...never give up...because...I love you..."

Gaara took a step back. This time the voice wasn't in his head, it was right in front of him.  
He didn't know what to do...he just stood there looking at the Blonde. He felt the pull again towards the Blonde, but this time he just turned and run out the door. He had no clue why he was pulled there. No clue why he kissed the Blonde more than once. No clue why the Blonde would even say his name.  
 _'I'm scared...but what am I scared of?_

 _'_ The only thing he did know was that he was scared and that he didn't want to stick around just in case the Blonde would wake up and kiss him again.  
 _'It wouldn't be that bad to kissed by him again...would it?'_

He suddenly stopped.  
 _'Do I want to be kissed by the blonde again? If I didn't then why did I kiss him?'_

Gaara was scared to find the answer. He didn't felt right and he needed to get his head away from the Blond and the Blonde's lips.

When he got to school he was out of breath. Taking in deep breaths he tried to calm down his beating heart. He couldn't tell if it was from him running all the way here, or from the words the Blonde said, or from the kiss he gave to the Blonde, or from all three. All he knew was that it was beating so fast that it hurt.

Gaara made his way to his homeroom and opened the door, he walked to his seat and sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair and put his palms over his eyes. His heart still hadn't calmed down.

"You and I need to talk." Gaara's head jumped up at the sound of a voice. He didn't even notice that someone had come in, much less stood in front of his desk. Gaara looked at the Raven haired boy in front of him and slowly stood up. He locked eyes with the raven and suddenly pulled him by the front of his shirt and locked their lips together. Before the raven could pull away, Gaara let go and rub his lips on the back on his hand and sat back down and covered his mouth with his hands.

"I don't understand... Why is it only him? Why does he only have this effect on me? Who is he to me?"  
Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know what to do or say. No one has ever forcibly kissed him like that beside the Blonde, so when someone else did it, he just froze. He stared at the red-head, listening to him rant on about someone.  
"I don't understand any of this. Why does only the Blonde's kisses affect me?"  
"A-Are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke mentally kicked himself for the way his voice betrayed him. Emerald eyes met Ebony ones.

"Why does everyone talk about the Blonde like I know him? Why did he act like he knew me? Why did he kiss me? Do you have those answer? Do you know why he is affecting me like this? Everyone is telling me that I forgot who he is...WHO IS HE TO ME?!" The red-head dropped his head and ran his hands through his hair. "Sorry...but now is not a good time to talk to me. Try when I have calmed down some. That's if I can."

Sasuke didn't want to come back later he wanted answered now.  
"You know how you pasted out the other day? Well you landed in my arms. And you said something, do you recall what you said?" All the red-head did was shake his head. "You said 'Naruto, help me.' For someone who doesn't seem to know him, depends a lot on him." Sasuke just turned around and walked out of the classroom. It wasn't what he wanted to say but it was close enough, but that wasn't on his mind.

He just kissed, well got kissed, by someone other than Naruto...and it didn't repulse him like usual.

Gaara couldn't focus on any of the subjects he had that day. He still couldn't get the Blonde out of his head. He kept zoning in and out, throughout school and even now, on the way home.

 **"For someone who doesn't seem to know him, depends a lot on him."**

 _'Do I depend on him? How can I, if I don't even know him? Then if I don't, why can't I get him out of my head? No matter how much I tried...he is still there. I feel like I have lost a part of me, and I can't move forward without it. If I keep thinking like this, I'll most likely end up insane.'_

Gara put his headphones on and push play on his IPod, and the song that filled his ear was  
'Hard to Find by Skillet.'  
Putting his IPod back in his pocket he started to walk again. He didn't care what song it was, he just wanted to take his mind of the Blonde. But then the song betrayed his ears and mind was heart tighten.

'In the midst of the darkness, I recognize the light  
Now inside me the picture seems so clear  
All the dying in my broken dreams, is starting to appear'

Gaara swallowed hard and noticed that he had come to a complete stop, and his body refused to move any further. He could feel the light shaking of his hands and balled them into fits.

'You give me strength, during these dark times when I'm blind  
You are my light, when faith is hard to find '

The words in his ear brought tears to his eyes. He hated crying, but he had gotten used to it, because it was the only thing he was able to do without his body rejecting the action.

'If I fall will you hold on to me?  
Through it all, promise you won't lose me!  
These days' hope is hard to come by.  
And tonight, I don't know how I can't survive.'

Gaara hugged himself until the song finished. His body was shanking and he couldn't figure out why. The next song was just as bad. He ripped his headphones off and turned his IPod off. Instead of helping him, it made him feel worse. Gaara started off in a run again, and didn't stop until he ran into someone.

Opening his eyes, Gaara looked up at the person he was lying on. The force of Gaara running as fast as he could, knocked both of them over, and know he was lying in-between their legs, with both his hands and head on their chest. Gaara's face went red straight away as he realised how dashing the person was, who he was lying on.

"Are you okay?" A strong voice filled his ears, and the body he was lying on sat up, but he remained where he was. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. The person in front of him had taken his breath away in not physically, but mentally. "You're not hurt are you?"  
"Huh?" Gaara blinked a couple of times before he felt a tear run down his face. "Ah...no... I was crying before I ran into you." Gaara got off him in a hurry.

Standing up he watched as the male slowly got up as well.  
"I'm sorry for running into you. I should watch where I was going. Sorry again." Gaara bowed to make it a proper apology.  
"It's hard to see when you have tears in your eyes isn't it?" Gaara lifted his head up and looked at the figure in front of him. Long finger reached up and whipped the tears off his face, and smiled at him whole heartedly.

He dropped his hand and bent over and picked up both their bags and handed Gaara his, Rosie-brown coloured eye read the name of his bag.  
"So you go to Konoha high? What year are you in?"  
"I'm in my last year of school."  
"So you're a senior? Aren't you a little young?"  
"I got moved up a year, in middle school."  
"You must be a very bright student then. I look forward to seeing you around." With that the man walked away from Gaara with a smile and a wave.  
Gaara swallowed hard again and let out a breath.  
 _'That guy was to good looking...he should be locked up.'_

Gaara sat down at the dinner table and pushed his pees back and forth with his fork. He succeeded in forgetting about the Blonde, but now the tall stranger was in his head.  
"Gaara what's wrong? Don't you like the pees?" He looked up at his Sister and propped his head up and rested his elbow on the table.  
"It's not that...I'm just thinking...I've been thinking so much lately that I'm starting to get a headache."  
"Do you want one of your tablets?"  
"It's not that that of a headache, just a dull one. Can I have a Panadol?" Tamari just nodded. She knew that Panadol didn't really work on her Brother, but he liked the taste of the sweet ones. She handed him two little pills and a glass of water. He nodded to her before taking them and downing the glass of water.

"What seems to be on your mind?" Kankuro asked. He had been dying to ask for the last week. He hadn't had a black out since the day Sasuke took him to the sick day.  
"Mostly the Blonde but..." They didn't expect to hear a but, they were happy that he had been thinking about Naruto, but now there was something else on his mind, taking the focus away from Naruto, and that scared them. "...I bumped into someone today...and they reminded me so much of someone...the bright hair...the heart filled eyes...and their smile that can make the darkest room bright. He reminded me so much of someone...but I can't figure out who that someone is. And now I can't stop thinking about him, and if I would ever see him again."  
"Is that way you have a headache?" Tamari touched her Brother's forehead and he closed his eyes to the touch.

 _"He reminded me of Naruto and the way he smiled."_ His Sisters hand flew away and he opened his eyes and looked between his siblings. They were looking at him like he just grew another head.  
"What?"  
"Did you know what you just said?" It was Kankuro who spoke. "Just now?"  
"I said something?" Gaara looked down at his lap and then just shook his head. "I'm gonna go to bed early tonight." He slowly got up and walked away from the table.

* * *

"Is it that he isn't aware that his subconscious is calling out to Naruto?" Kankuro said not really aiming the question at anyone, as he followed Gaara with his eyes, as he walked up stairs and disappeared.  
"Hasn't that happened before? He called out to Naruto, just before he pasted out?"  
"Last time he called out to him, he asked him to help him. But how can Naruto help him if he isn't even awake himself?"  
"What are we going to do?" It was a question that they both asked, but didn't have an answer to.

* * *

Gaara popped himself down on his bed and let out a sigh. Rolling over on to his back and looked at the roof. He wasn't tried, but he forced himself to sleep.

o0o0o0o

 _Gaara let out a sigh as he opened the door to the school's roof. The day was had just started, and he was already sick of it. Lighting a cigarette, he took a long draw allowing the smoke to fill his lungs, before releasing it slowly. He didn't even know why he had to come to school, he was smarter than most the people here and if he wanted he could get a better paying job then his sister, but she yelled at him when he subjected it._  
 _"I fucken hate people!"_  
 _"Keep it down will ya? I'm trying to get some sleep before class starts." Gaara turned around but didn't see anyone. "And inhailing that cancer stick will kill you, so don't do it." Gaara stepped back as a rock came from his left and hit his cigarette in his mouth breaking it in half. Stunned, Gaara looked at where the rock came from and saw a blonde haired kid laying on top of the stair well roof._

 _"Won't you fall off if you sleep up there?"_  
 _"It's happened before..."_  
 _"Are you an idiot?"_  
 _"Mehh...I prefer it up here then down there. No one can get up here, and besides. When I'm up here I have nothing in my peripheral vision, and being up this high, it feels like I can almost reach out and grab it" Gaara watched as they reached up towards the sky and tried and grab it. "Care to join me? That is if you can get up here."_  
 _"I'm not in the mood to be around people."_  
 _"Sounds to me, you're never in the mood. Besides I don't think you could get up here, you're too weak."_  
 _"And how would you know that? You haven't even looked at me once."_  
 _"I don't need to see people; to see what they look like."_  
 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I can see people without really seeing them. I can sense when they are around me. That is if their presence is strong...but yours...it's very weak and you like it that way."_  
 _Gaara just looked at the boy just lying there._

 _"How would you know?"_  
 _"One, because you didn't try to bite my head off. And Two, this is the first time I have sensed you so strongly...but I'm guessing it's because there is no one around." Gaara watched as the boy let out a sigh and sat up and faced away from him. "Besides, you hate people right? So why would you want me to look at you? Or do you want to be noticed be someone?" Gaara heart jumped out of his chest when Crystal blue eyes looked down at him. Really looked at him and only him. He found himself taking a step back, as the elder boy smiled at him._

 _"With hair like yours, it's amazing you don't stand out."_  
 _"Are you picking on me?"_  
 _"No. In fact, I like your hair. It suits your eyes. Emerald right? Infect everything about you suits you... beside your loneliness, that is." With that the boy just laid back down with his hands behind his head. "Are you going to join me or storm off, like you want to? That's usually what people do around me, when I say something I'm not meant to." Gaara found himself moving towards the door of the roof, but only to use the door handle as leverage to get him up there._

 _It worked. He held into the roof top with one of his hands and as he went to grab it with the other one, he slipped and started to fall. He closed his eyes and waited to hit the ground but it never came. He opened his eyes and looked up at his hand._

 _A strong hand wrapped it's self around his wrist. Looking further up he saw the Blonde boy looking down at him with a smile on his face._  
 _"You are the first person to try and come up here. Everyone just yells at me to get down before I hurt myself." With that, Gaara was lifted up without any hassle, and with one arm._

 _'Am I that light? Or is he just that strong?'_

 _Gaara was pulled up, and on to the boy's body. He immediately felt safe and warm being held there. When he looked up at the boy, he notices that his face was turning a light shade of red and he looked away from his eyes._  
 _"I-I'm sorry...about pulling you up like that..." Gaara looked down at how he was lying on the Blonde and moved off him quickly, with his heart beating heavy in his chest._

 _"I-It's fine...I don't mind. I mean usually I would...but...I don't..." Gaara sat with his back to the Blonde. Placing the back of his hand to his lips and rested his elbow on his knee, he looked down at his feet._

 _'Why am I acting this way? I don't even know him, and I'm doing things I usually don't do.'_

 _Gaara looked over his shoulder and noticed the Blonde boy had now put an arm over his eyes to try and hide his face, but Gaara could still see how red it was._  
 _"I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Naru. I'll be trying out for the football team at lunch...I would like it if you came and watched me...you know, for good luck..."_

 _"Don't you have any friends?" Gaara watched as the Blonde flinched._  
 _"I-I do...it's just we don't talk that much anymore...all we do is fight...that's why I came here. To be alone. But I'm glad you're here. Makes me feel warm and happy, in here." Gaara watched as the boy grabbed his shirt over his heart, and Garra did the same over his, before turning away._

 _'...Warm...happy...'_

 _Slowly silence filled the air between the two boys. After a while of looking out over the school and at the sky, he realised he could see further. He could see the town. He looked back at the Blonde to say something but stopped. The Blonde boy, Naru, had now fallen asleep. Gaara found himself reaching out to touch him, but then quickly pulled away. As he watched the boy sleeping, he noticed he was feeling sleepy as well and laid down next to him._

 _When his eyes flew open to the sound of the bell ringing, he looked at where he was and realised that him and the Blonde had been cuddling in their sleep. He didn't know what to feel, as he looked at where he had been lying._  
 _"Umm...Naruto?" Gaara pocked him. He would have moved away but Naruto had his arm wrapped around his waist, holding him there. "Naruto...let go." The Blonde groaned and let go while rolling over. Before Gaara could say anything further, the Blonde disappeared over the edge of the roof._

 _"Maruto!" Gaara hurried to the side of the roof to see the Blonde land in a push up position._  
 _"That was close."_  
 _"I told you, you would fall off!" Gaara watch as Naruto got up and held his arms out. "What?"_

 _"You need help down right?" Gaara was about to say something but then realised it was true. Letting out a sigh and through both their bags down first and then sat on the edge of the roof._  
 _"If you don't catch me, so help me, I'll castrate you!" The Blonde laughed at that and signed for him to come with his hands._  
 _"Trust me." Something about the Blonde and his words made Gaara want to trust him. Taking a deep breath, Gaara closed his eyes and pushed himself off the roof._

 _"If you don't open your eyes, you'll never see what is truly in front of you." At the sound of the soft words near his face, he opened his eyes to see the Blonde smiling at him. "You never told me your name."_  
 _"G-Gaara."_  
 _"So Gaara, can I count on a pretty red-head like yourself, to be my good luck charm?"_  
 _"I'm not a good luck charm. I'm anything but good luck. All I know is pain."_  
 _"That makes two of us, but there's something about you, that I can't seem to put my finger on." Gaara watched as the Blonde blushed again before putting him down on the floor. "Sorry."_

 _Picking up their bags, he handed Gaara his bag before smiling again._  
 _"I know this will sound girly, but if you wear dark eyeliner it will make your eye's stand out more."_  
 _"Why would I want to do that?"_  
 _"Because I like your eyes." Gaara froze when the Blonde brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled. "They are breathtaking. Anyway I'll see you around."_

 _Gaara could only stand there, as he watched the Blonde waved and disappear into the stair well. Placing a hand over his heart and pulled at the material and took a deep breath trying to calm his heart._

 _"The first person to notice me, and like me for me…. Naruto…"_


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Don't change so people will like you. Be yourself and the right people will love the real you.**

The Friday went by him like he was standing still. The truth of the matter, he was standing still.

He stood still next to the stadium and watched the football match. His eyes rooming the players looking for the blonde.  
 _'Did he say what he was trying out that day? I can't remember… but it feels like I have stood here before and watched him… but I can't recall why?'_

But the whole time he watched and studied the players, but he couldn't find him. Then at the end of the match, after the school football team won. they all stood in a line and placed their hands over their hearts and yelled out.

"Konoha's Coyotes, would like to dedicate our victory to our start quarter back and semi coach of the team Naruto Uzumaki. Who couldn't play today as he is in hospital. So we dedicate this to you, in hopes you will recover soon!."

Garra felt like hitting himself in the forehead, he felt like the biggest idiot it the world right then. He knew the blonde was in hospital, he saw him there yesterday. Turning he headed home, putting headphone over his ears and hiding under his hoodie.

Saturday and Sunday where the same.

He just stayed in bed. He didn't want anyone to see him. Not after Friday. He was so furious with himself, so ashamed that he stood there looking for him, when he knew where he was. So humiliated, he just wanted to curl in on himself and stay in bed all day.

"Gaara?" But he knew that wouldn't happen, especially since he had two noisy siblings. Getting up, he walked towards the door and opened it.  
"I'm fine, now go away."  
"I was gonna ask if you wanted to play my new game with me on the Xbox, but since you said that, I have to know." Gaara dug his own grave and jump in head first. He opened the door up wider so his brother could come in, before closing the door behind them. Gaara walked back over to his bed and curled up in to a ball in his blankets.

"You look like a hermit crab." Gaara just hide his face.  
"I feel worse than that right now. I'm such an idiot." Kankuro didn't want to get his hopes up with the fact that the way Gaara was acting, might be because he remembers Naruto. Kankuro just decieded to sit on the floor beside Gaara's bed and lifted the blanket up. He didn't want to push to far or to hard, but he didn't want his little brother to be like this forever.

"What happened?"  
"I made a fool of myself." Gaara said and pulled the blanket back from Kankuro's grip.  
"How?"  
"I had a dream Thursday night... but it wasn't a dream... it was a memory... a memory of the Naruto."  
"You didn't call him 'The Blonde' like you usually do." Kankuro chuckled trying not to get his hopes up.  
"Not helping..." Gaara rolled onto his back under the blanket.  
"Sorry. Go on."  
"Well...apparently it was the first time I met him, 4 years ago, and he told me to go and watch him try out for the school's football team... And that he wanted to be my friend, because he didn't have any friends yet…" Gaara sat up on his knees and looked at his brother, the blanket still over his head. "I ended up going to the match Friday night, to look for him... after the game they said he was in hospital..." Kankuro saw the tears roll down Gaara's face.  
"I-I knew he was in hospital, because I went to see him...but I forgot...and I feel like the biggest idiot now. I just want to curl up into a ball and hide away." His brother's wrapped around him.

"It's okay. I did the same thing when you were in hospital. I thought it was a bad dream and I went to get you up ready for school. It's okay, everyone makes mistakes like that."  
"It's not just that...I forgot...and I keep forgetting...And I know I keep forgetting because each time the pain in my chest grows. I don't even know how I'm able to remember now, I don't even know how long I will remember for! but I want it to stop. I don't want to go through this pain any more. I need to pick one! Remember him or forget him. I just want this pain to go away." Kankuro hugged his brother tighter.

"Don't forget...never forget… Never give up"  
"...Never give up...they were his words?"  
"Yes. And I want you to hold them close to your heart. Always remember those words! No matter what." Kankuro could feel his brother's body starting to get heavier.  
"...Naruto...hurry..." Gaara's head hit his brother's chest and Kankuro let out a sigh.  
"This means you won't remember again, doesn't it? I wonder if it cause of his new medication, or something deeper... Gaara." Kankuro held his brother for a little longer, His heart felt heavy for what was happening to his brother, and he questioned whether or not Naruto was a good thing in his brother's life, for the 100th time. Sighing, Kankuro laid his brother down, before removing the hair stuck to his face, and leaving the room.

Gaara opened his door, just as Kankuro was about to knock.  
"Feeling better?" Kankuro said dropping his hand, and studying his brother.  
"I feel fine." Gaara walked past his brother and headed towards the stairs. "Can I get a lift to school?" Gaara looked over his shoulder at his brother and waited for a responce.  
"Yer sure." Gaara nodded before walking along the rail and down the stairs. Sitting down at the table with a piece of toast in his mouth, Gaara felt odd today, like he knew something was about it happen, but not sure what.

"You have to eat more than that." Tamari said as she messed up his hair.  
"Not that hungry." She looked at her brother who was reading the news paper. Kankuro told her last night about what happened in Gaara's room, and how the theory about Gaara forgetting about Naruto every time he passed out, was true. It was like someone was making him forget, every time he got close to remember.

Gaara closed the newspaper as Kankuro walked in.  
"You ready to go?" Kankuro said swinging his keys around his finger.  
"Yer."  
"Wait, your taking Gaara to school?" Tamari stood there, looking between her two brothers, who were heading to the front door.  
"Yer he asked me to before."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's your day off today." Gaara responded once removing the toast from his mouth. He could teel by the look in his sister's eyes, that her heart melted at his words.  
"Thank you." Was the only reply she could make as she watched her little brother nod and walk out the door.

Once Kankuro parked his car, Gaara got out and then stopped. He felr his brother stand next to him and then followed his gaze. They watched as the Blonde got out of a black BMW and was greeted by the pink haired girl, and he spon her around in his arms.  
"Welcome back!"

He felt his brother look towards him, and he dropped his head, noticing that his hand had grabbed his shirt, over his chest. When Kankuro looked back at the Blonde, he noticed the quick glance he gave the red-head and the small smile that filled his lips and the relief in his eyes. But then he just walked away with his friends.

Gaara started to walk behind the group and his eyes never left the Blonde. He felt the pull towards the Blonde again, but he also felt a new feeling. Once that told him to run up and kiss him, to make his eyes stay on him and only him. Gaara turned and walked away for behind them, before he would do it.

Closing the door he let out a sigh and walked over to the fence around the roof and looked out. Turning he eyed the top of the stairwell rooftop. He still remembers the dream he had, about the blonde on the top roof. Walking over he stood in front of the door like he did last time, but he opened the door and left. He didn't want to be there it hurt him in away he didn't understand at all.

Homeroom wasn't fun. He totally forgotten about the kiss he gave the raven last week, and now he was sitting next to him, and next to him was the Blonde. Taking a deep breath Gaara closed his eyes.

"Sorry about... the other day... I wasn't myself." Gaara opened his eyes and saw the Raven lean forwards on his elbows and hide is mouth behind his hands.  
"It's fine. Just don't do it again." Gaara saw the Ebony eye's look at him, then back to the front of the room.  
"Sasuke?" Gaara flinched when he heard the Blonde's voice, and knew that it didn't go un-noticed. The only thing he could do was look down at the desk.

"Wh-What...was that about? What happened between the two of you?"  
"He's the one right? The one you spoke about in hospital?"  
"Yes." Gaara didn't hear the Blonde hesitate when he gave an answer.  
"Then it's best not to tell you...otherwise things between us will go back to the way they used to be, and I don't want that."  
"I understand." Gaara turned his head slightly and watched as the Blonde lent forward on his desk, and hid his head in his arms, to anyone else it would have looked like he was going to sleep...but in Gaara's eyes. He knew the Blonde was hurting, from not knowing, but didn't understand why he knew

Letting out a sigh Gaara answer the question Sasuke didn't.  
"I kissed him...It wasn't for any reason in particular...more for my selfish need at the time. I was trying to understand something" Gaara turned back and faced the front of the room before Naruto looked at him. "There was no feeling behind it, as it meant nothing to me, and I'm pretty sure it's the same for him."  
"Okay...I'm glad it meant nothing."  
"If I'm being honest...It made me feel sick. It didn't feel right at all." Gaara stood up and grabbed his back and pushed his chair back in, and started walking away before he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the Blonde. "I don't like lairs." With that Gaara walked to the teachers desk, with his bag hung over one shoulder. He felt Naruto's eyes on him until he walked out of the room.

Come lunch, Gaara didn't want to be outside, so he walked to an empty classroom the he had found with the door was unlocked. No one was in the room and he walked over to the chair he chooses on the first day and sat down. He felt a wave of fatigue wash over him and he placed his head on his arms as he stared out the window.

By the time he woke up it was already half an hour into his next class. He enjoyed the empty classroom he found last week. He asked the Headmaster if it was alright to use that room during lunch and to study, and he said it okay as long as the door was unlocked. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. He got his things and head towards his class.

He opened the door to the room after knocking and closed it behind him.  
"Sorry I was lat-" Gaara's eyes went wide as he looked at the teacher. The teacher looked at him and then smiled.  
"Hurry up and sit down, and copy what's on the board. But see me after class for as of why you are late." All Gaara could do was nod, which made the teacher smile more. He made his way over towards a blank desk and sat down pulling out his note book.

By the end of class, Gaara found himself enjoying the lesson. As the bell rung everyone picked up their things.  
"Today's homework will be reading chapters 3 & 4 in your text books. Next lesson we will be going over it and there will be a quiz by the end." Gaara's eyes met the teachers, and again he smiled at him towards him. Once everyone was out of the room Gaara walked down towards the teachers desk and waited till he finished clearing the chalk of the board. Gaara's eyes took in how long his bright hair was, even in the high set pony tail.

"So young lad, we meet again."  
"I am sorry about bumping into you that day."  
"Don't worry about it. We were both un harmed so it's fine. Now I'll need your name so I can mark it on the roll."  
"Gaara Subaku."  
"Well it's nice to meet you Gaara, I'll be your new science teacher, Kurama."

* * *

Naruto's eyes darted open, still in a haze, he slowly lifted his hands up and whipped the sweat off his face. Rubbing his eyes so he could finally focus, and take in his surroundings. He was in his Brother's office, but there was no one in sight. Naruto swung his legs of the couch, and he rested his head on the back of the couch. Opening his mouth to yawn, his throat felt raw and swallowing was painful. Reaching for the bottle of tea that was besides the couch, he took a big sip. The feeling of the liquid soothed the swollen burn of it and he let out a breath, placing the bottle back in his lap.

His memories were a hazy muddle of confusion that kept slipping through his grasp. But after a few moments of excruciating effort, they all came flooding back at once. And his body reacted convulsively as his head swam with a wave of dizziness. He got up and leaned over the bin and dry heaved. There wasn't much more in his stomach besides the couple of sips of tea he'd just taken, and the bile burned the back of his throat. Taking deep breath, he tried to steady his nerves. He knew what happened before wasn't a dream, otherwise he wouldn't be here.  
 _'Did Sasuke bring me here? The last thing I remember was asking him to get me out of there.'_

Naruto looked up at the roof, he saw a flicker of something in the corner of his eye and his whole body tensed up.  
"It's only me." Naruto saw Sasuke walk into the room and close the door behind him. "Are you feeling any better?" Naruto found himself unable to speak, he just watched the only person in the world who he trusted more than anyone, get burry. As soon as the first tear ran down his face, he found himself being embarrassed by Sasuke, just they did when they were both younger.  
"Sorry that was a stupid question."

"Don't leave me...ever." Naruto pushed himself away from Sasuke's chest. "Promise?"  
"I swear." Naruto clashed his lips to Sasuke's, but Sasuke pushed Naruto away by the shoulders. "Naruto stop. We can't do this. you love someone else."  
"And he doesn't remember me." More tears rolled down his face. "Please I need to feel something other than the pain I'm in. I need to..." Naruto's whole body started to shake. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut. He knew what he was going to say next, he would regret, but he didn't want Naruto to feel like this.  
"Fine. I'll do it. I'll do anything you want." Naruto moved back and locked their lips together again.

When they were both panting, by the time Sasuke got up and locked the door.  
"Are you sure there's no other way? I mean doing something like this isn't the only way."  
"I need to feel someone close to me. I need to be in someone's arms who I know won't leave me. And the only person who fit's that, is you. You have known me the longest, so it only makes sense for you to help me. You've always been the one I turned to for this. No one else but you can help." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and nodded before walking back over to Naruto and kissed him passionately.

Naruto found himself being pushed down. He wasn't in mood to fight to see who was more dominant, he was willing for anything and everything. Sasuke started to kiss Naruto's neck, making the Blonde boy under him squirm.  
"...Clothes...remove..." Naruto panted and found himself being pulled out of his shirt. He opened his eyes as he felt Sasuke pull away from him, but to only remove his own shirt. Naruto was expecting Sasuke to lock their lips together, but instead went straight for his nipples. Naruto arched his back to the new feeling. Sure Naruto and Sasuke, have had sex before, but nothing like this. Usually it was straight to the point but this...this touched his heart in a way he didn't know it could have. Naruto let out a soft moan as Sasuke left one nipple for the other.

Slowly Naruto felt Sasuke's hand run down the front of his stomach and down the front of his pants. They were both surprised to see how fast he had gotten hard. Another moan excepted his lips and Sasuke started moving his hand up and down on his pants. Slowly but surely, the raven started to kiss down Naruto's chest and undid his pants.

"S-Sasuke...you don't have...have to do that..."  
"Shut up, dummy. Just enjoy." Naruto's whole body jumped when Sasuke's hand wrapped itself around his overly hard and already leaking member. Sasuke start moving his wrist back and forth and Naruto closed his eyes and placed his arm over his head, as the overwhelming feeling of pleasure consumed him.

Naruto's mouth flew open and his whole body arched and pulled away Slightly, looked down wide eyed, at Sasuke who had the tip of him, in his mouth. Naruto made a noise he didn't know he could make, as Sasuke lick the side of his length and put as much as he could in his mouth.

"If you...keep this up...I'm going to cum..." Naruto struggled to say through his heavy breathing and the feeling that was raising up inside of him. He stopped and Naruto looked down at him and saw a cheeky smile on his face.  
"That's the whole point!" Sasuke put his mouth back around his member, and Naruto let out another moan. It wasn't long after that, that he couldn't hold back the feeling that was growing inside of him. Naruto's orgasm was raising faster and faster, soon he would have no control.

"Oh god!" Naruto cried. After the worlds left his mouth, Naruto exploded, sending pump after pump into Sasuke's mouth. Wave after wave can across his body, making him shake. Naruto could feel Sasuke swallowing, as the muscles tighten around his sensitive member. Slowly pulling away and making sure that he swallowed all of it, Sasuke sent him a grin and licked his lips. Naruto dropped his head back to the floor and let out a heavy breath.  
Sasuke moved to lean back over Naruto.  
"We still aren't finished here." Sasuke husky voice filled his ear and made a shiver of pleasure run though him, as nibbled at Naruto ear lobe making him moan again.

Sasuke pulled at Naruto's pants and pulled them all the way off. His eyes met Sasuke's and their lips automatically went to each other. Naruto could taste himself on Sasuke's tongue but he didn't care. Feeling Sasuke undo his pants and pulled them down.  
"Are we doing dry again?" Sasuke just smiled at Naruto before spitting on his finger and rubbing it over the Blonde's entrance. Just the feeling of Sasuke's fingers there, made another moan escape his lips. Sasuke Kissed Naruto hard before slowly putting a finger in him.

Once Naruto got used to the feeling, Sasuke added another and then another, once he was happy with how stretched he got Naruto, he lined himself up, and slowly entered him. Once Sasuke was entered all the way, he waited for Naruto to get used to it before he started moving back and forth. Slowly at first then getting faster and faster, they were both moaning to the feeling and sensation that came from this.

This didn't feel like all the other times they done it, this was more personal and had a lot more meaning then either of them were willing to admit.  
It wasn't long until Naruto ended up coving his chest with his own seed, and not long after that Sasuke reached his own limit, both their bodies shook, which made them both let out a loud moan. Naruto could feel reach twich of Sasuke's member as he came down from the feeling. Dropping down Sasuke rested on Naruto chest, they were both breathless. Once Sasuke went down, he slowly slid out from him and put his pants back on. Once he was done he helped Naruto get dressed and then laid next to him on the floor.  
No more words needed to be said, but three words where said.

"I love you." Naruto turned his head to look at the Raven haired boy, just to find that he had fallen asleep.

Naruto woke up to the sound of a knock on the door.  
"Naruto, Sasuke, you have been in there for four hours, Is everything okay?" Naruto got up and rubbed his eyes. The pain in his back side this time, was just a dull throb, which made him happy. Naruto opened the door and lent lazily on the door as he looked at is Bother.  
"Yer. Everything is fine now. Sorry to worry you." He watched as his brother looked past him and into his office, to see the other asleep on the floor.

"I'll need new carpet wont I?"  
"Sorry..." His brother pulled him into a hug.  
"Don't be. I was really worried when they brought you into my office in a panic." Naruto rested his head against Iruka's chest.  
"Did they say what happened?"  
"No. They just said you started acting weird and then collapsed. Are you sure everything is okay?"  
"Yer, everything is fine. Can we stay like this for a little while?"  
"Sure." Naruto smiled as he listened to his Brothers heartbeat.

Naruto was really glad he had great friends, and even an understanding Brother who didn't push him hard to find anything out. Iruka knew that if Naruto wanted to talk and tell him what was wrong, he would straight out do it, so if Naruto didn't want to tell him something, he fully understood, because somethings are meant to be left unsaid. Pulling away and smiled up at his brother.

"How about you wake him up and we all get dinner?" Naruto nodded and walked back into the room.  
"Hey Teme, wake up so we can go get some dinner?" Naruto lightly kicked Sasuke's back.  
"I'm awake Dobe. I woke up when you got up." Ebony eyes looked up at him and he smiled.  
"Well get up then, so we can go get dinner."  
"I don't know how you can be full of energy, at times." Naruto bent down and spoke softly.  
"If you don't get up now, Iruka will think you were on the receiving end." At that comment Sasuke was up in a blink of an eye.  
"Like hell I would be!" Both Iruka and Naruto started to laugh at the raven haired boy.

* * *

"I didn't know you were a teacher here." Gaara sat on one of the desk in the front row, while Kurama had pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it in front of him.  
"Well I did say I would see you again."  
"That's true, but I didn't think here." Kurama smiled, himself felt himself relax.

Gaara found himself mildly attracted to the Orange haired man in front of him, but couldn't put a finger on who he reminded him of.  
"Things happen. To be honest, I've been meaning to come here for a while, but they had no jobs opened until recently. I was so happy that I got to work in this school."  
"Now you're acting like a kid."  
"It's only because I can be near the person I have been searching for, for so long." Kurama looked out the window. "I've been waiting so long to be near them again. You wouldn't happen to know them would you?"  
"I don't know or talk to many people."  
"And why is that?"  
"I don't like people." Gaara Looked at Kurama with a blank face.  
"Your weird kid." Gaara just shrugged his shoulders.  
"I've been called worse."  
 _'I don't get this guy at all. But am I attracted to him? I don't understand?'_

"So why where you late to my class anyway?"  
"I fell asleep at lunch." Kurama Laughed it his statement.  
"Do you ever lie?"  
"I don't see the point. If you're not happy with something, you should say so."  
"Now I'm interested. Do you want to make a bet?" Gaara looked at him wondering what he was playing at, but still nodded his head. "If you get a higher the 90 on the test next lesson, you can do anything you want to me, but if you get lower then 90, I get to do want ever I want with you."  
"And if I get 90? What then?"  
"You're a smartass." Gaara just shrugged his shoulders again and stood up in front of him.  
"You know, your hidden message is paedophilia." Gaara looked Kurama in the eyes. "Aren't you like twice my age?"  
"I'm 28, besides you wouldn't tell anybody."  
"You are exactly twice my age." Gaara bent down and picked up his bag. "Still, I'm underage."

"That's right, you're only 14. That's a shame. Looks like I'll have to get my Kit back then, he was fun."  
 _'Kit? What is that meant to mean?'_

Kurama ran his hand over the top of his head, brushing the fallen bits of hair back, and also got up.  
"Well then, that will be all. I'll see you around school." Gaara nodded and walked out of them room.

Gaara walked towards his brother by the car, and noticed that he was talking to someone, but as soon as they saw Gaara they went away.  
"You're late!"  
"Wasn't that the guy I said would suit you? When did you get so chummy?" Gaara watched as the boy with brown hair walked off with a white dog.  
"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."  
"I was talking to my new science teacher." Gaara looked at his brother and waited.  
"Get it the car." Kankuro rolled his eyes at Gaara and opened the driver side door. Gaara walked around to the other side and got in, his eyes went back to Kankuro, as soon as he put his seatbelt on.

"I've known him for a while now, it was hard not to know him, since he is always hanging out with Naruto, and since we were on the team. We just hit it off. But I only recently did I tell him that I'm single, and we started talking more. He just gave me his number then...Wait! Why am I telling you this?" Gaara just looked away from his Brother.  
 _'Was it really that easy to give someone your number?'_

When they got home, Gaara went straight to his room and walked over to his bedside table, pulling out a box he had received a couple of years ago from his sister. He looked at the back of the box and read everything on it. Using one of his nails he pulled the plastic off and opened the box. He looked at the black phone that sat in the box, before pulled it out and placing it on his bed. Pulling out the manual he read it from cover to cover. He then proceeded to remove the battery, headphone and charger. Putting the box down he pulled the back of his phone off and inserted a sim and battery, before putting it back together and turning it on.

The phone made a noise when it started up and Gaara typed in the date and the time, as the manual stated to do. He went through ring tones and message tones until he found ones he liked. Once happy and fully set up, he got up and walked out of his room.

"Hey Tamari, Can I borrow your phone for a sec?" She looked at her Brother questionably, before handing it over. Her chin hit the floor, when she saw him using the black phone that she had gotten him for his 10th birthday.  
"Is this your number?" Gaara held her phone up and she nodded. Within a second her phone started to ring. "Save it." He handed her the phone back and went looking for his Brother.

"Kankuro I need your phone."  
"Ask Tam."  
"I did." Gaara just stood there, until a silver phone got thrown at him. "Your number isn't in here."  
"I don't need it in there because I know it off by heart."  
"What is it?"  
"045 36- Wait...why am I telling yo-" Gaara looked up to see his brother looking at him strangely. "Give me your phone, I'll type it in."  
"Here." Gaara handed over his phone and typed his own number into his Brother's phone.

He placed Kankuro's phone next to him and waited for him to be done with his. Kankuro closed his phone and handed it back to him with a smile on his face, that made Gaara question him with his eyes.

Looking through his phone as he sat on the bed in his room, he looked at his contact list.

 **Contacts.**  
Tamari  
Best Big Brother out there!  
 _'Now I understand why he smiled like that. Well I guess I'll leave it as that.'_

Gaara closed his phone and placed it next to him on the bed, and closed his eyes.

-Chime-

Gaara's eyes flew open to the sound that filled his quite room. He picked up his phone and opened it to see he had two message, one from each sibling.

Tamari:  
I'm glad you're using the phone I got you. If you need to talk or anything, I'm always here.  
xx

-Chime-

Best Big Brother out there!:  
Congratz on joining the humans. Nah I kid. But I'm glad I now have a way to contact you now.

Waking up early again and made his way to the bathroom. De-clothing, he turned the shower on and hopped in. Gaara put his head under the water and leant his hands against the wall, while he watched the water run off his hair and down the drain.  
 _'Now that I have a phone, what am I going to do with it? Should I get peoples numbers? But who? I don't talk to anyone? -_ _Naruto_ _\- I can't ask him, can I? I don't know him...that...well. How well do you have to know someone before you can ask them for their number?'_

Gaara poured his shower gel onto the luffa and began to wash his body. Rubbing his neck, he looked at the shower head.  
 _'Would he even give me his number? Should I ask Stephan for his? No that's just weird...Kurama's? No! he's a teacher and I don't know about him...'_

He washed himself off and hopped out and made his way over to the mirror wrapping the towel around his waist, he wiped away the steam. As he looked at himself he moved his findge out of the way, and looked at the scar on his forehead.  
 _'Didn't the Blonde...kiss my forehead?'_

Gaara looked at his eyes, the water prof eyeliner stayed on, but it could do with a bit of a touch up. He pulled his pen out and did his eyes.  
 _'The only reason I started using eyeliner, was for him to notice my eyes again from across the room.'_

Letting out a breath and put the pen away, when he was finished. As he opened the bathroom door, his Sister almost walked into him.  
"Sorry." He said before moving aside to let her use the bathroom, as he walked out the door.  
"I think I might have a little Brother conflicted."  
"You and me both Sister." Tamari turned to see Kankuro standing there was wide eye, his tooth brash almost falling out of his mouth. They both watched as the teen wrapped in only a towel around his waist, made his way towards his room.  
"I'm jealous of Naruto." Tamari laughed at his statement, but she also agreed with him, even if the idea was idiotic.


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT -**

 **Your scared space is where you can find yourself again and again.**

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed looking at his new schedule. He had science today again.  
 _'What am I going to do? I can't skip it, because it's my only class with all my friends, and I can't go because HE is there... What do I do? Why is he back? How did he find me? What does he want? Will he do the same thing he did back then, now? Has he been looking for me for this long? Does… he miss me?'_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his new phone. Rolling over his bed, he grabbed the phone off the bedside table and answered it.  
"H-Hello?"  
"Damn it! I tried to get you before you looked at the bloody thing." He heard Sasuke sigh on the end of the line. "What are we going to do?"  
"We?" Naruto was confused.  
"Yer we! I'm not leaving you alone, especailly now that I know what he looks like, and that he is teaching at our school. And like hell am I going to let him get any near you!"  
"Th-Thank you...Raven." Silence followed quickly and Naruto gripped his phone tighter, scared of what Sasuke would say hearing his old nick name.

"Men, I haven't heard you use that name in years..." Naruto was about to apologise, but Sasuke continued talking. "Are we going to class or skip it?"  
"I have to...it's the only class I get with everyone...and I don't want to let my Brother down. He went out of the way to move me in to it."

"Yer, I understand. I'll get Kiba to sit on the other side of you, and if he moves you away from us, I'll follow."  
"And if he kicks you out of class?"  
"You follow."  
"That's sounds easier said than done."  
"It's the only thing we can do for now."  
Naruto didn't really want to talk about it, or anything to do with Him, but he knew it had to.

"I-I'm scared..." Naruto felt his body begin to shake.  
"I know..." Sasuke's reply was soft, it was easy to tell that he cared dearly about what happened to his friend. And it made the Blonde's heart melt hearing how much he cared. "Pick me up when you head to school, that way I can be with you all morning. I'm not going to leave your side, I promise."  
"O-Okay. I'll leave after I've calmed down... I'm glad you live in the other direction to school, I don't think I would be able to head that way alone." Naruto closed his eyes, and sat his forehead in his hand.

"Well, I can stay on the phone until you calm down, if you want me to?"  
"No, I'll be fine. I have to have a shower anyway, beside wouldn't you rack up your phone bill that way? Itachi would kick your ass again."  
"Don't remind me, I couldn't sit for a week."  
"Haha."  
"I'm glad to hear you laughing. I'll be waiting out front, so don't take long." Naruto found himself smiling softly. Sasuke wasn't one to ever talk about or show his emotions to anyone, so it made him happy that he was so open to him about it.  
"Okay, see you soon."

After ending the call with Sasuke can putting his phone back on charge so it remind full till he left. He hoped into the bathroom for his morning shower, but once he closed the shower door, Naruto just stood there staring that the tiles while the water ran over him body. Closing his eyes, he lent against the cold tile and slowly slid down, until he was able to pull his knees to his chest. Hot water fell from over his head and back, as he tried to clear his mind and focus only on the water running down his body.

 _'Why? Why does he have to be here? Why at this school? Did he follow me like he said he would? Is he going to tear me to piece inside and out? No. No. No. Stop it! Clear your head._  
 _-_ _I'm scared_ _-_  
 _Why? If I knew something like this would have happened, I would have stayed away from everyone, I would have not made any bonds...then I could just disappear, like last time. But I have people who care out me now, truly care, and I care about them. I just can't give up and run away._  
 _-_ _Never go back on your word...and never give up_ _-_  
 _I can't give up, can I? ...I promised Gaara I would always be there for him. I can't let anyone down. I can't let him control me again. I have to show him, that I'm not the same scared little boy any more. I have to fight back.'_

Naruto placed the skin between his thumb and index finger in his mouth, and bit down as hard as he could. It wasn't long before blood filled his mouth and tears ran down his face.

 _'One the pain and blood of this wound, I make a blood oath to myself. From now on I will be stronger, wiser and I won't act like a kid anymore. Today is a new day, I'm keeping this life, and getting rid of the past... Once and for all. No matter how rough the path is till then, I won't give up.'_

After he made the oath he quickly got back up and finished washing himself before getting out of the shower. Once dressed, he wrapped a banged around his wound, and got ready to pick Sasuke up.

The drive to Sasuke's house didn't take as long as he thought, and it didn't help that he got all the green lights. Naruto wished he lived further away because it meant he would be heading to school once Sasuke was in the car..

"About time you got here, Dobe. Remind me to never wait for you again." Sasuke said as soon as he opened the door and sat down.  
"Blame where you live Teme, not me." They looked at each other and Naruto smiled at him.  
"What's with your hand?"  
"Huh? Oh that nothing much, just hurt myself that's all." Naruto indicated and looked over his shoulder before he pulled out on to the road, and heading the long way to school.  
"Hn."

The car was silent as Naruto drove them to school, and it was starting to get to him. First it was a slight tape of the wheel of a finger, then a hand, then both hands. Naruto heard Sasuke snicker at him, before watching him lean over and turn the radio on.  
"Ha that obvious?"  
"Either that or you don't like the steering wheel that much." Naruto looked at his hands when the stopped at a red light. He managed to make his wound bleed again and as there was now a little red patch coming through his bandage. Naruto run his other hand over the wound and sighed.

Once they pulled up at the school, Naruto smiled when he saw both Sakura and Kiba waiting for them at the gate.  
"Naru! Sas!" Sakura ran up to them as Naruto pushed a button and locked the door. She jumped into his arms again, he only wrapped one around her waist as the other put the keys in his pocket.  
"Why do you have to jump on him like that, all the time?" Sasuke asked as she put her feet back on the floor and clung to his chest.  
"Because I don't want him to feel like he isn't loved. Besides, jealousy doesn't suit you." She pocked her tongue at him and Naruto laughed. Letting go of Sakura, he high fived Kiba and they began to walk into the school grounds.  
"Oi Kiba, would you be able to sit next to Naruto during science?"  
"Sure...but I'm not promising to behave!" Kiba through his arm around Naruto's neck and pulled him in towards him. Naruto heard Sasuke make a growl noise and he couldn't help but laugh as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"I see you have made friends, aren't you lucky?" Naruto froze at the sound of the deep voice in front of them. Kiba looked at Naruto.  
"Dude you okay? Your shak-" Naruto's hand flew up to Kiba's mouth, and he his eyes landed on the bandage.  
"Y-Yer, I have made friends." Naruto's hated how his voice betrayed him, and felt his eyes slowly turn cold, filling with hate and anger. He turned towards Kurama, dropping his hand from Kiba's mouth. "And I'm happy for once in my miserable life. Truly happy and truly loved. Got a problem with that?" Kurama's smile just went bigger as he looked at the blonde.

"I like how you have grown up; you will be much more fun now." Those words crumbled Naruto's walls that he just put up, aand he slipped out Kiba's hold. Noticing the action and colour draining from Naruto's face, Sasuke put his arm around his waist to support him.  
"Come on let's go, we don't want to be late for homeroom." At Sasuke's worlds made everyone walk off, but still confused at what just happened, mostly Kiba with how Naruto reacted around the new teacher.

As Sasuke walked past Kurama with Naruto under his shoulder, he looked straight at the smiling adult, with eyes that could kill.  
"Touch him again, and I'll kill you with my own hands, that's a promise." Sasuke grabbed Naruto tighter and continued to walk off.

"Looks like I have competition. This will be fun." Kurama looked over his shoulder at the four walking away from him, and his smile grew bigger.

Naruto could feel his eyes still on him and it made his body violently shudder and he lent into Sasuke more.  
"You okay?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, and saw worry in his eyes, but also hatred towards that man. He knew that Sasuke would kill for him, without hesitation.  
"Yer I should be fine... I can feel him looking at me... don't you look. Just stay with me okay?"  
"We won't leave you Naruto." Sakura put her arm around his waist, and moved in close to his ear. "I'm sorry, but I got Sasuke to tell me about...your past... Kiba doesn't know though. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
"It's fine...I trust you, really." Naruto lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders and kissed her head. He couldn't help smile again when he felt Sasuke's arm twitch on his waist. Lifting his other arm up, he placed it around Sasuke and grabbed his shirt and pulled him a bit closer.

Homeroom came and passed and so did first lesson. Before he realized just how fast it had gone by, Naruto stood in front of the tables under the tree that his group of friends sits at. He was waiting for Sasuke to show up. He was still feeling uneasy, but that's not what was on his mind right now, it was what Sasuke said yesterday. When Naruto saw the raven haired boy walking over to them with his hands in his pockets, Naruto new that his fan girls had cornered him, and would let him leave until he answered their questions. Naruto was always jealous of Sasuke's fan girls, but he would never say that out loud. Walking out towards him, he met him half way.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke just nodded and they walked away from their group, towards the bottom oval. They walked to the stadium where no one was around, Naruto sat down with his hand between his legs and looking down at the floor, while Sasuke stood up leaning against the fence in front of him.

"This is about what I said yesterday, isn't it?" Naruto couldn't look at the raven, so he just he just continued looking down, and heard Sasuke sigh and kicked a rock. "I shouldn't have said it, so don't fret over it."  
"I can't get it out of my head. And I can't ignore the way my heart melted when I heard you say those words." Slowly he got up and walked where Sasuke was standing, and stood in front of him. Ebony eyes finally looked at him and he saw emotions that no one ever got a chance to see from him."It may not matter much at the moment, but I feel the same. I have loved you for a longest of time... it's just..."

"He needs you. I understand." Sasuke lent against the fence behind him, with his hands still in his pockets. "But it was idiotic of me to think that you'd drop him for me, But I couldn't help but try with going all out and putting my feelings into yesterday, to prove I was serious. Sorry." Naruto hugged Sasuke and quickly kissed his cheek before taking a step back, and smiling at him softly. Naruto new all this was hurting him, but he didn't know what to say. How can you tell someone that you have a deep bond with, you love them but you choose someone else over them because the feelings are stronger...?

It was only 5 minutes until the warning bell went off to their next class, which was science.  
"You ready?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, as they stood out front of their next class room door. Nodding his head, he reached up to the door handle and pulled it out. A sigh of relief left his body and he walked into an empty room. They decide to sit in the middle row with Sakura sitting in front of Naruto at the desk bellow. He was truly grateful he had friends that would do anything for him.

Every time the door would open, Naruto would jump and look at the people who walked in. Sasuke took his hand from out of his lap and held it under the table. At that, Naruto looked at him and smiled weakly. The door opened again, and as he turned he squeezed Sasuke's hand hard. When he heard Sasuke let out a little wince he let go and stood up, getting everyone's attention in the class.

"Can I help you kit?"  
"Don't call me that, and no. But I do need to speak to Gaara, before we start quickly… Would we be able to be excused for a bit?" Kurama turned to look at Gaara who had a confused look on his face.  
"That's fine with me since the second bell hasn't rung yet, but it's up to him." Naruto's eyes pleaded with Gaara, who with a quick nod, turned around and walked back outside the class.  
"Naruto?"  
"Don't worry, I'll be back." Naruto stood on his chair and jumped over Sakura, who swore, and landed on the floor in front of the teacher's desk.  
"Stop showing off, Ass Licker!" Naruto looked at Kiba and stuck his finger up.  
"Jealous much?" He turned and nearly ran into Kurama's chest.

 _'He had grown taller, and has a lot more muscles about him.'_ Naruto looked up at the man in front of him. _'And his looks...NO! Don't think like that about him!'_

Naruto turned his head and stepped aside to let him past, he would not think or look at the man who stole his life.  
"Sorry Sir." His voice was full of anger, but it wasn't aimed towards Kurama, it was aimed as himself for thinking like that.  
"Next time, just get up like every normal person."  
"Naruto normal! Please don't make me laugh!" Naruto turned and looked over his shoulder at Kiba.  
"Shut up dude, or I'll make you do laps next practise and make you sit on the bench for the next 3 games. I'm not in the mood to do the routine. Sorry." Naruto turned back to face Kurama. "If you will excuse me, I have a impatient red-head, waiting for me patently outside the class room." With a fake smile Naruto walked pasted him nudging Kurama's shoulder, and quickly closing the door behind him.

Naruto walked across the hall and punched the concrete wall serval times, before letting out a shaking breath and resting his head on against the coldness.  
"Fuck!" Pain shot up his arm and through his body. He turned around and lent against the wall he hit holding his fits.  
"Here." Naruto opened his eye to see the red-head holding out a sheet of tablets.  
"Thanks...but I deserve this pain...it's better than crying."  
"It's too late for that. As soon as you closed the door you started crying." Naruto lifted his hand up to his cheek.  
"Fuck..." His voice was soft and he dropped down to the ground, hitting his hand on the ground when he did. "Fuck."

The pills where shoved in his face again and without heisting, Naruto took them and popped one out, dry popping it straight away. He lent his head against the wall behind him and handed the sheet back.  
"One works fine on me. That some strong shit, if it works on me. What do you need it for anyway?" Naruto watched as the red-head put it back in his bag and handed Naruto his bottle of green tea.  
"If you're not used to dry popping them, they leave a nasty taste in your mouth." Naruto was about to refuse, before he was met with a taste that made him gage.

"Oh god!" Naruto took the bottle that was handed to him and took a sip. "Next time warn me faster. That was gross!" Naruto handed the bottle back to Gaara, but stopped.  
"What?" Naruto watched as confusion feel on Gaara's face, when he stopped mid way with handing the bottle back.  
"That was the second time I saw you smile... But you probably still don't remember...about me..." Gaara put his bag and the floor and slid down the wall next to him. "I'm wondering if I'm hurting everyone around me by trying to hold on to you. I'm probably hurting you the most. Maybe I should give up?" Naruto looked up at the roof and back at his bloody knuckles.

"What where the words again? 'Never give up'?" Naruto pushed himself off the wall and looked at Gaara completely, with wide eyes. Gaara took of the bottle out of Naruto's hand and took a sip himself. After putting the cap on, he played with it between his knees. "I remember bit and pieces. I still don't know who you are to me or what went on between us..." Gaara just kept looking at the bottle, until he closed his eyes and lent his head on the wall behind him.

"I still don't understand the feeling, that goes through me every time I see you. It's mainly confusion...but there is also a pull...and jealousy I think, when you smile to your friends. I want you looking at me and only me... I'm over feeling like there is something missing in my life. If you are meant to be in my life, then why can't I remember?" Gaara faced Naruto. "I remember you kissing my scar..." Gaara's hand went up to his head and his fingers ran over the mark. Naruto lift his hand up and placed his hand over Gaara's.

"You always had my attention...ever since we first met. I always found you...but I couldn't remember."  
"What?" Gaara let Naruto pull his hand away and hold it.  
"That try outs... after I got the part, after I noticed that you had left. We went through one of the plays, and I ended up hitting my head, hard. And I thought I was fine because I could recall everything except 4 hours before hand... it wasn't until I woke up in hospital the first time, that I remembered who you where, and how I felt that day. I felt like such an idiot. Forgetting the first friend I had made here."  
"On the roof top? I had a dream about that, when you were still in hospital the day after I visited you."  
"You... came to see me?" Gaara nodded. Naruto held Gaara's hand tighter in his and watched as Gaara enclosed his own fingers together with his and squeezed slightly. "This might be a weird thing to ask all of a sudden...but...can I kiss you?"  
"It only seems fair since I kissed you."  
"You... When?"  
"When I saw you laying in the hospital bed. I don't know what came over me, but I still did it."

Naruto smiled at Gaara and placed his bandage hand on his check. Running his thumb over Gaara's light skin, He moved in and found Gaara closing his eyes and leaning in towards him to meet the kiss.

When their lips lightly touched, Gaara's free hand flew around Naruto's neck, and he made the same purring noise as he did when they first kissed. Naruto pulled Gaara into his chest and they deepened the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss, to look Gaara in the eyes.  
"I love you." Naruto kissed his lips again. "Just thought I should tell you again."  
"Say it again." Naruto smiled and moved Gaara's fridge out from his eyes and lightly out lined Gaara's scar before pressing a butterfly kiss to it.

"I love you." He rested their foreheads together and ran his thumb over the red head's cheek.  
"I like the sound of that." Gaara moved and kissed Naruto's lips before moving away and getting up. Picking up his bottle, he dropped to get closer to Naruto and looked over his shoulder, as the classroom door opened. "I still don't remember you though."

Gaara turned and looked up at Kurama. Naruto felt his anger resurface when as he watched Kurama put his hand on Gaara's shoulder and smiled. Naruto jumped off the floor and pulled Gaara away from the elder and into his chest, while looking into his eyes and whispered.  
"I need you to remember me, please. For your own safety."

"It's time to come back inside now. It's 15 minutes into class time." Naruto stared at Kurama and lightly tightened his grip on Gaara's arms. "Come on kit."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Are you the one he calls kit?" Naruto noticed Gaara looking at him, but his eyes didn't leave Kurama. "So is he the one you have been talking about? The one you have been looking for all this time?"  
"What have you told him?" Naruto was pissed, scared, but mostly pissed.  
"Only the truth. Now in." Kurama turned and walked back in side.

"Gaara...please...I'm not going to telling you to stay away from him, as much as I want to, because I don't want you to hate me. But please, please, be careful around him. And if he ever touches you or hurt you, let me know. He can't be trust. Where ever he goes, whoever he gets near...it only brings pain." Naruto finally looked at Gaara and put all the emption he could into his eyes.  
"He's a good guy. You just have to stop living in the past." At that Gaara pulled out of his grip, and walked away from him, like nothing happened between them a couple of minutes ago.

Naruto soon followed him back into the room and closed the door behind him.  
 _'Am I am idiot? Kurama knows! I know he knows...Why did I have to act like that and pulled Gaara away from him?'_

"Are you going to come in, or just stand at the door?"

 _'Why? Why did that suddenly happen? Why couldn't I control myself? Why did I have to show him my weakness? How stupid am I?'_  
Feeling a presence come close to him, Naruto pulled his mind back to the real world. Naruto saw that Kurama was standing really close to him and had a hand on his shoulder. Noticing everyone else in the room was looking at him, he pulled himself out of the elder's grip and made his way over to his spot between Sasuke and Kiba.  
"Dude, are you all right?" Naruto looked down at his desk. "Dude?"

** _ **Flashback**_ **

 _"Kurama...what are you doing here? Where's Naruto?" An elder blonde asked looking for his 3-year-old son. "Naruto!?"_  
 _"Sshhhh you'll wake him up." Kurama got off the bottom step and walk towards the couple standing at the front door. "Hurry and close the front door, before the winter air gets inside."_  
 _"Kurama...you said Naruto's asleep... Can I see him?" The female with long red hair moved further in to the house._

 _"He's in his bed. He was scared because he was left alone."_  
 _"But we didn't leave him alone...we left him with...Toby. Toby?!"_  
 _"He can't here you." Kurama laughed_  
 _"Where is he?" The elder blonde was getting angry and scared. They never liked their next door neighbour's kid._

 _"He's a bit tied up right now." Kurama flicked on the light to the lounge room. "Kit and I had some FUN." The female made a noise and the Blonde swore. Blood was dripping down and staining the carpet. The room was trashed, photo's broken, Lamps broken, chairs unturned and blood one the walls. "Though he didn't deliver the final blow, he did stab him a few times. I saw he enjoyed it."_  
 _"You're sick you know that! Why would you make a 3-year-old do that?"_  
 _"I didn't make him do anything, love. He saw me doing it and he wanted to give it ago. Monkey see, Monkey do."_

 _"I told you to stay away from our son!"_  
 _"And I told you that I would kill you one day!" A twisted smile filled Kurama's face. "Please be some fun for me?" He lunged at the couple with a knife._  
 _"Why? Why would you do this?" Said a panting blonde holding his wife behind him as he pulled the knife out of his gut._  
 _"Minato!"_  
 _"Do worry about me...go find our son...save him..." The female disappeared into the dark house, while the blonde haired man fell to his knees._

 _"I'm doing this, because No one else is allowed to love him but me, and he isn't allowed to love anyone but me! And you're in the way of my happiness!" Kurama ran at the blonde and tried to stab him from the front but the blonde grabbed his arm and pulled the teen towards him._  
 _"I'm not letting you have him!"_  
 _"Hahaha. you think that's the only hand that has a knife?"_  
 _"Urgh!" Blood dripped out of the blonde's mouth. Once the teen moved away and stood up, the male fell to the floor. His eye's landed on a small blonde boy staring at him from the basement door._  
 _"...N-Naru...to...R-Run..."_

 _"This is a fun game; don't you think Kit?" The teen turned around and smiled at the young boy._  
 _"Naruto!? Naruto!?"_  
 _"Mama?" A red-head ran towards the front door and stopped when she saw the love of her life, lying motionless on the floor in a pool of blood._  
 _"M-Minato?" She bent down and touched the only one she ever loved besides her son. " You bastard!" She run toward the teen, with the knife she pulled out of his back. By the time she saw her son, there was already a knife in her chest._  
 _"Mama?"_  
 _"...I-I'm sorry...Minato... " She fell to her knees. "I-I couldn't save our son... N-Naruto... run... far... away... from... h-him..." She fell face first onto the floor, in front of the two young boys._

 _"Mama? Papa? Karu, they're going to wake up right? You said this was a game...so they will wake up right?" The blonde boy looked between his parents and back at the teen._  
 _"Of course they will, Kit. You'll be living with me until they do. Are you okay with that?"_  
 _"As long as they wake up, sure!" Naruto smiled at the strawberry blonde haired teen and grabbed his hand. "Let's go home and have a bath together again! Having a bath with you is fun!"_  
 _"Sure let's go. Goodbye Naruto's parents, it was fun playing with you. You too Toby, I had a blast!"_  
 _"Bye Mama, Bye Papa, Bye Toby."_

** _ **End Flashback**_ **

"Naruto, you're going white." Sakura said as she turned to look at him.  
"H-He knows."  
"What?" Kiba looked at Naruto.  
"He knows about Gaara... What am I going to do?" Naruto dropped his head on the desk. "What am I going to do?" Naruto found himself tearing up.

"Naru..." Sakura touched his arm and he filched away from her. Tears streaming down his face.  
"Eyes front, pinkie." Naruto looked up and noticed the smile that filled Kurama's lips. Naruto felt all the colour drain out of this face and he felt sick to his stomach. He put a hand to his mouth and dry heaved. Opening his eyes Kurama was still looking at him, but now with concern on his face. Kurama dry heaved again and stood up, hand staying on his mouth. Picking up his bag he headed to the front of the class, but dropped to the floor.

"Naruto!" He heard people call his name but all he could do was dry heave again. His body started to shake violently and his tears hadn't stop.  
Feeling someone touch him, he flipped around and moved away.  
"It's only me." Naruto looked at the raven haired boy in front of him and he moved closer, but Naruto just moved away again, before getting up and ran over to the bin to actually throw up. Looking up, he noticed Kurama was still looking at him with eyes full of concern.

"You like what you did to me?" Just saying that made him remember and he threw up again.  
"You! You're his friend right? Take him to the sick bay."  
"I wouldn't have to if he wasn't this way because of you." Sasuke bent down next to Naruto and gently touched his back lightly in small circles. "Naruto, can you look at me?" Slowly, Naruto looked at him but dry reached again, from the bile in his throat and filled the bin once more.  
"R-Raven?" Naruto went to touch him, but retracted his hand. "J-Just leave me alone... please... it's best not to be around me." Naruto looked back at Kurama, before closing his eyes and dropping his head.

"Like fucking hell I am!" Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him out of the room.

Naruto laid on the bed in the sick bay, with his back to Sasuke. He had only just stopped shaking, but he was still trying not to throw up. He wasn't sure what came over him but he sure as hell didn't want it to happen again.  
"...I-I'm...S-Sorry..." Naruto hugged himself, rubbing his now bandage knuckles with his thumb.  
"What happened between you and Gaara outside the classroom?" Naruto closed his eyes and tried not to cry.  
"Y-You don't want to know..." He felt the bed dip down behind him and felt something warm on his back. Naruto moved and looked over his shoulder, to see Sasuke had laid down behind him.

"Even if I don't want to know, I have to. That way I can stop it from happening again." Naruto rolled over and laid on his back next to him. Without warning Sasuke held his hand and Naruto flinched again, but didn't pull away.  
"Thank you...for not leaving me."  
"I never wanted to leave you, even as kids. There was something about you, that made me want to be around more. I felt normal." Sasuke squeeze his hand. "So you telling me to go away, won't make me."

"Do you really want to know?"  
"Hn."  
"First I punched a wall and he gave me his tablet again. He smiled and then I said that it was the second time that he had smiled at me, but he probably still didn't remember. But he told me, he had started remembering, but he couldn't understand any of it. He said 'If you're meant to be in my life, then why can't I remember you?' And that hurt, a lot... But he said words that I told him when he was still unconscious... And that he was starting to remember me... even the first day we met, four years ago."

"But didn't you only just met him?"  
"That's what I thought too. You remember when I hit my head first time coach got us to play as a team 4 years ago when we only just made the team, and I only lost four hours of my memory... well I met him before the bell went off for last period before tryouts. And I had forgotten him since. But I would always look at him, whenever he walked in the room. All that time I thought it was just because of his hair, but I never really paid attention to him, until now."

Naruto put his spare arm over his face.  
"He came to visit me in hospital and said that he kissed me, so I kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around my neck straight away. Like as soon as our lips touched, and pulled himself into me. I told him that I loved him again and he made me repeat myself and then he kissed me. He then got up to head inside and said 'I still don't remember you though'...and then Kurama was standing there with a knowing smile on his face." Naruto Squeezed Sasuke's hand, as he got angry at the thought of Kurama touching his Red-head.

"He touched Gaara's shoulder and I pulled him back... I shouldn't have done that... I shouldn't have acted the way I did. He's told Gaara about me...about our past...but I don't know how much. I'm scared. I'm scared Gaara will go to him. I know how easy it is to be lead on by him…"  
"Then why didn't you tell him to stay away from him?"  
"I did...in my own way. I told him that he'll only bring pain to him and everyone around him." Tears rolled down his face. "He told me, that he was a good guy and that I should stop living in the past." Naruto rolled over and buried his face into Sasuke's chest. He hated being this weak, but when it came to Kurama and their past, theres wasn't anything else he could do.

"That's when it started happening... the flash backs. And know he knows about Gaara... and how I feel about him..."  
"How do you know that he knows?"  
"It's written all over his face. Ever since I've known, he has been able to read me like no one else could. He could see how I felt before I even felt it."  
"But that whole time you were together... didn't he know you were lying?" Naruto shook his head.

"He didn't know because... because I did love him. Every time I said it, I started to believe it." Naruto started to shake and Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. "Start saying a lie long enough, you start to believe it. I was young and didn't know better."  
"But you got out and got free."  
"But he's found me. He's going to make my life hell, until I go curling back to him. He is going to take everything I love away from me. I don't want to lose Gaara... anymore then I already have." Sasuke squeeze him and Naruto looked up at him. "I don't want to lose you."  
"He won't take me."

"He's not scared to kill those who get in the way... I never told you this... but he is the one who killed my parents." All Sasuke could do was hold him tighter.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I didn't think I would see him again, or that you would tell him that you would kill him... you just signed your life away by saying that. If you don't kill him, then he will kill you. He has nearly killed me a couple of time..."  
"Fuck! I don't care if I go to jail. I'm going to fucken kill him for killing your parents, for raping you and taken away your childhood... For coming here thinking he can just take you away from me!"

* * *

Kankuro stood at the door to the sick bay and swallowed the lump that sat in his throat.  
 _'Naruto...'_  
Hearing the door open he looked up and saw Sasuke.

"H-How...is he?" Kankuro looked down at the floor as he felt the tear fall.  
"He cried himself to sleep again. I have to get back to class and keep an eye on Gara, for both yours and Naruto's sake." Sasuke slowly walked through the door way and stopped when he was next to Kankuro. Even though the two of them played on the same team, neither of them really paid attention to the other, now they had something in common.

"He never told me about him being raped...I didn't know..."  
"A lot more than just rape went on in that house... in his past… much more than he is letting on." Sasuke looked at the elder. "I'm only telling you this, because you care for him and because you're Gaara's brother. I'm not letting him get hurt, for anyone. That goes for Gaara too. If I see Naruto cry _when_ they are together, because of him, I WILL take Naruto away, within a heartbeat." Kankuro watched as Sasuke looked back down the hall making sure no one is around.  
"The one Naruto and I were talking about, the one who did all those things to him... is our Science teacher... and is _friendly_ with your brother." Kankuro didn't say anything and just continued to look at the ground. "Imagine what going on in Naru's head, having his past get close to his present." With that last comment, Sasuke walked down and hall way.

 _'My brother is friendly with the guy...that did this to Naruto. How did this happen? When did this happen?'_

"Kankuro...you still there?" Kankuro tensed at the sound of Naruto's voice through the door. He opened the door wider and walked in and saw the Blonde sitting up and hugging his legs.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I don't want to be alone. It took my forever to convince him to leave me and go back to class to watch over Gaara... but truth be told I didn't want him to leave me..."  
"You love him don't you?"  
"I don't know who I love anymore..." Kankuro watched as Naruto pulled himself into a little ball. "Why? Why did he have to come back? I was so happy. All I had to do was to wait for Gaara remember me again. He already told me that he had started to... And Sasuke understood my feelings towards red and stepped down… I just want to be happy. Is that too much to ask?"

Kankuro walked over and hugged Naruto as he cried. Lifting his arm, he started to pat Naruto head like he did after Gara had a big attack. It was the only thing he could do.  
"Would it be weird if I asked you to fuck me?" Kankuro looked at the Blonde and pulled him to his chest.  
"Very weird, as I think of you as part of the family." Naruto's head sunk lower, and he stayed like that till he passed out.

 _'I now know why Sasuke said there was a lot more he wasn't telling us. Someone who uses physical actions to take away his surfing... Does that mean when he's hurting, he wants someone to hurt him, to make him feel better? What the hell happened to him? forced to watch his parents died in front of him, raped by the guy who he trusted most and who killed them... but for who long did it last? What else happened? I want to know... but I can't do anything about it. Fuck! How the hell can someone who has been through so much, smile the way he does? I don't understand. Why do you hide everything? Why do you bottle everything up? Is it so you don't hurt the people around you? So it doesn't affect your future? But isn't bottling everything up, make it worse in the future?'_


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE -**

 **Sometimes the strongest among us are the ones who smile through slient pain, cry behind close doors, and fight battles nobody knows about.**

* * *

"You shouldn't smoke it will kill you."  
"Says the kid who runs with his eyes closed." Gaara looked out oval the top oval, as they lent against the outside wall to the lunch room. "Why are you here anyway? Don't you have friends or something else to do?"  
"I don't have any friends." Gaara pushed himself off the wall and took a couple of steps forward. "Not that I can remember."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I lost some of my memoires, when I ODed couple of months back back. When I returned back to school, no one came up to me. So I took it as I didn't have any friends, or anything along the lines of some, so I wasn't to shocked to find out that nothing really changed." Kurama took a drag of his smoke and looked down at the red-head next to him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Don't you feel anything?" Gaara looked at him before looking back over the school yard.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know, like sadness or a strong pain in your chest?"  
"Not really." Gaara just shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the sky, just as three birds flew over the sun casting a shadow over the school. "For as long as I can remember, I have always been alone. I've never known friendship or even love." Kurama blew out his smoke and looked at the back of him.

"Hey kid, can I ask you something?"  
"Don't call me kid." Gaara reached out his arm towards the sun.  
"Okay, Red then," Slowly Gaara balled his hand into a fist and squeezed the sun, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't block out the sun. "What _type_ are you into?"  
"Type?" Looking back over his shoulder dropping his arm, Gaara stared at the elder  
"You know, Male, Female or Both?"  
"Male." Confusion came across his face and he looked back at the oval. "I never really thought about it, though."  
"For someone who didn't know, you certainly replied fast for someone who never really thought about it."  
"Does it matter? It's not like I'll ever find love."

"If someone one offered to show you love, would you take it?" Kurama put out his cigarette and pushed off the wall.  
"I guess." Gaara looked back over his shoulder at his science teacher. "But it's not like it will ever happen."  
"You never know Red, you never know." Kurama smiled and put his hand on Gaara's head, ruffling his hair. "See you in class Red." Gaara watched as he walked away and through the door. Gaara touched his head and then looked at his hand. It felt odd, someone openly touching him like that.

Letting out a sigh and walked around the school and didn't stop until his eyes locked with a Blonde hopping out of his car, with the raven haired boy. He also watched as the pink haired girl through herself at him again. The sight made him sick, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the Blonde. He felt the pull again and found himself taking a step forward, and stopped himself from moving any further.  
 _'Love? What is it? Is it the pull I feel for him?'_

Gaara was about to turn away and he saw Kurama, walk towards the group of four. He noticed how all but the brunette's attitude, changed, and how the Blonde went from happy, shocked, to angry, to scared, all within seconds of each other. When the raven placed an arm around his waist, and Gaara felt his chest tighten.  
 _'Don't touch him!'_

Once they were out of sight, Gaara walked over to Kurama and stood next to him.  
"I love the way he reacts around me."  
"Why?" Gaara felt Kurama look at him but he was looking back at the group, his eyes was on the Blonde as he walked away.  
"Because it means he still remembers me and our past."  
"What happened?" Gaara looked at Kurama and saw the little grin on his face.  
"A lot." They started walking around as Kurama told him bits and pieces.

"His parents died when he was younger and I took him in. We lived together for a while, but then I came home one day, to find out that he wasn't there. I thought he might have gone to the shop or the park, as normal kids do. But as the hours started to roll by... I realised he wasn't coming back. That he had left me." Kurama looked down and kicked a rock. "I was so devastated. I ended up curling into a ball in front of the door and crying for days. Wow that's a really embarrassing to say." Gaara watched as Kurama looked down and he put his hand on his shoulder.  
"At least you get to see him again. I bet he is really happy to see you, but he is scared because he ran away." Kurama's eyes met his own, they were soft and happy at those words.  
"Yer I bet your right. Thanks Red. For someone who doesn't know much about feelings, you certainly know how to cheer me up."

As Gaara walked into class he noticed how close Sasuke was sitting next to the Blonde, and he felt that tight feeling again.  
 _'What is this feeling?'_ Gaara placed a hand of his chest. _'It feels familiar...'_

He sat down and tried hard not to look at the Blonde.  
 _'Maybe I should just look for a moment...and see if anything happens.'_

He bit his lips and turned to look at the Blonde. His mouth parted slightly, as his own eyes met the Blonde's blue eyes.  
 _'I can't look away. It's like his eyes are during me in. The more I look, the more I can feel myself slipping away. What is this feeling?'_ Gaara forced himself to blink and looked down. ' _Even though I'm not looking at him anymore, I can still feel those blue eyes looking at me, watching me. What is this bubbly feeling inside? I feel funny.'_

Gaara put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. He didn't understand why his body was acting like it was but it was tingling all over.  
 _'I think... I think I crave his touch...'_

Gaara didn't look back at him the whole of Homeroom, and he couldn't concentrate during first lesson and couldn't wait till it ended.  
"Hey Red." Gaara looked up to see Kurama walking towards him with a pack of smokes in his hand. "Fancy seeing you here again." All Gaara could do was put his head back on his knees and hold himself.

"Alright, I give. What's up?" Gaara felt something rub his shoulder, looking out through his bangs, he saw that Kurama had sat down next to him. Gaara watched as he lights the cigarette and took a drag. Kurama's head hit and wall behind him as he looked up and let out the smoke in his chest. Gaara's eyes followed the cigarette and Kurama noticed, as he offered it to him. Reaching up Gaara slowly took the cigarette and brought it to his lips and took a drag. Tilting his head up, he blew out the smoke and closed his eyes.

"Since you didn't cough your guts up, I'm guessing you used to smoke."  
"Yer, a couple of years back...but I stopped...well something stopped me."  
"What?"  
"I can't remember." Gaara looked at the smoke and took another drag before handing it back to him. "The doctors told me I had to stop because of my medication, but that wasn't it..." Kurama took it back and took a long drag.  
"So, are you going to tell me what's up?" Gaara just looked out over the oval and spotted the Blonde leaning on a tree.

"If I knew myself, I wouldn't be acting like this." Kurama took one more drag before putting it out.  
"Hey what! Didn't you tell my earlier today, that I should stop because smoking kills? And yet here you are telling me you used to do it. Hypocrite." Gaara let out a sigh and watched as the Blond and Sasuke walked away together.

"What is love?" Kurama looked at the red head and put his hand on his head again, messing his hair.  
"That you will have to work out for yourself...it's different for everyone. I mean for me... it was wanting to be around them all the time, needing to be close to them, and having them only look at me."  
"I-I don't understand it. I just want to stop everyone from touching him."  
"So you're basically feeling the jealous side for love."  
"There are sides?"  
"Many." Kurama got up and put his hand out. "Bells about to go soon, how about we walk to class?"  
"Okay." Gaara nodded and took his hand.

"So tell me, Red. Who is the person you're interested in?" Kurama placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder as he opened the class room door.  
"I can't really sur-" At the sound of a chair being dragged across the ground, Gaara stopped talking and looked over to find the Blonde standing up and looking at him.  
 _'There's that feeling again. Every time I look at him, I just want to touch him. I want him to hold me close.'_

Words where said, he saw his lips move but he didn't hear the words. All he could do was look into those eyes. They weren't looking away, they weren't looking at anyone else, but him. He had his full attention, and he was scared.  
"...it's up to him." Gaara blinked and came back to focus. He didn't know what was happening. "He wants to speak to you out side." Gaara could only nod at the words whispered to him by Kurama, and he turned and walked back out the room.  
 _'He wanted to talk, but about what?'_

Gaara lent on the wall next to the door and waited for the Blonde.  
 _'What would he want to talk to me about? He hasn't spoken to me since he came back to school and now?'_

When the Blonde finally came out, he walked straight over and hit the contract support beam, that held up the roof. The only words the Blonde was saying were swear words. Alec opened his bag and pulled a sheet of his pills out and handed them to him. Again the Blonde refused, but ending up taking one and handing it back to him. Pulling out hid bottle and headed to him and smiled at the face he made, and he felt his heart beat still.

"What?"  
"That was the second time I saw you smile...But you probably still don't remember...about me..." He watched the Blonde's eyes fill with a sadness he could not describe, and he sat down next to him, legs touching. "I'm wondering... Maybe... I should give up?" Gaara felt a tight feeling in his chest again and closed his eyes, and he tried hard to focus on something the Blonde told him.

"What where the words again? 'Never give up'." He played with the bottle between his legs as the Blonde moved away to face him. He missed the feeling of their legs touching and wished to have the Blonde touch him more. "I remember bit and pieces. I still don't know who you are to me or what went on between us..." Gaara lent his head on the wall behind him and sat there in silence.  
"I still don't understand the feeling that goes through me every time I see you. It's mainly confusion...but there is also a pull...and jealousy I think, when you smile to your friends or when your friends touch you. I want you looking at me and only me... I'm over feeling like there is something missing in my life. If you are meant to be in my life, then why can't I remember?" Gaara faced Naruto. "I remember you kissing my scar... no one's done that before. No one's ever made me feel like this, and I have no idea what to do. I'm scared."  
Before Gaara could understand what happen or how it happened, but they were holding hands.  
"You always had my attention... ever since we first met." Gaara felt the grip on his hand get tighter and he looked up at the Blonde and sure the warmness in his eyes. "C-Can I kiss you?" His eyes widen at those words and his heart skipped a beat again.  
 _'His eyes are like crystals, bright blue crystals. And his lips, the pink plump lips, just...KISSABLE.'_

His face started to moved closer to Gaara's, and he watched as the blonde's eyes closed and found himself doing the same. Gaara could feel the warmth of his breath tingled against his lips, signing that he was close, and then his soft lips touched Gaara's. At that slightest touch Gaara's arm moved on their own and wrapped around his neck pulling them together.

It wasn't too hard and it wasn't too soft, it was the right type of kiss to show someone how you were feeling. Pulled away, Gaara broke their kiss, he had been longing for this whole time, since the day he kissed him in the hospital. He didn't want the kiss to end, and he thought that Naruto felt the same as they connected their lips back together in a deep passionate kiss. He felt Naruto opened his mouth only a little bit and flicked his tongue against Gaara's lips, which made him open his, and Naruto's wet tongue became a part of his mouth. This kiss had power and passion mixed in one. A kiss which either didn't want to end... but it did.

They were both panting when Naruto detached their lips.  
"I love you." Naruto leaned in and kissed his lips again. "Just thought I should tell you again."  
"Say it again." Gaara found himself smiling softly up at the blue eyes and felt the warmness spread though his body again.  
"I love you." Naruto rested their foreheads together.  
"I like the sound of that." Gaara moved and kissed Naruto's lips one last time, before moving away and getting up. He could feel how swollen his lips where, and found himself licking them as he bent down to pick the bottle up. Just as Gaara turned to face Naruto he felt the door open, but it was too late, the words where already leaving his lips.

"I still don't remember you though." Gaara turned and looked up at Kurama, and felt himself pull away slightly when the elder put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. At first Gaara didn't understand why he smiled. until he got pulled back.

"It's time to come back inside now. It's 15 minutes into class time." Gaara noticed the way Naruto stared at Kurama and lightly tightened his grip on his arms. "Come on _Kit_."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Are you the one he calls kit?" Gaara watched as Naruto's body twitch at the name and his eyes slowly turned towards him.  
 _'If he is the one Kurama calls kit then...'_

"So is he the one you have been talking about? The one you have been looking for all this time?"  
Gaara looked at Kurama and their eyes met. The smile that filled his lips slowly dropped when his eyes dropped to Gaara's lips. Gaara felt himself bitting his lips and averted his eyes. Kurama disappeared back into the room and Gaara just looked down, still biting his bottom lip.

"Please, please, be careful around him. And if he ever touches you or hurt you, let me know. He can't be trust. Where ever he goes, whoever he gets near...it only brings pain."  
"He's a good guy. You just have to stop living in the past. You ran away from him and hurt him. Stop acting like a child and grow up." At that Gaara pulled his arm free and walked into the class.

When Gaara finally start down at his desk, his head dropped in his arms. He blocked out all sound and just stayed like that.  
 _'I can't believe he is kit. I can't believe that the one Kurama was looking for was my Blonde... My Blonde... What makes him mine? He belonged to Kurama first... Kurama... '_ Gaara lifts his head up and looked at his back as he wrote on the board.

 _'He doesn't look at me, like he does to the Blonde. Would I ever get him to look at me like that? Like the way Naruto looks at me? The way...Naruto...looks at me...'_

 **"When I say that I love something...it's not with 5% of my heart, It's with the whole thing."**

 _'My chest hurts... What do I do? This pain... Why won't it go away? Why does it only leave when it's just me and him? When he is touching me? Who is he to me? If it was just my head hurting, then I would be fine, but this pain... I can't get rid of it. Would it go away if I remembered everything? How can I make myself remember? Someone tell me!'_

Gaara wiped his face and picked up his bag. He got up and left through the back door in the classroom, not caring if anyone saw him. He couldn't be around people right now. Walking down the hall, he suddenly dropped to his knees and started balling his eyes out.

 _'I want to remember! I want to stop feeling like this. I want to remember everything. I want to remember. I don't want these little snippets of words or flashbacks. I want to understand it all and what the pull means.'_  
Gaara watched as little droplets started to create a little puddle between his knees.

"But if I remember, would I be happy? Would I feel like myself? Would I be better off knowing who he is to me?"  
"Come with me." Gaara looked up and locked eyes with Sasuke, who held out his hand. "Hurry up before someone sees you." But Gaara just looked at him. Sasuke let out a sigh, but when he heard people coming he grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled him towards the stair well to the roof.

"Okay, now spill! How do you feel for Naruto? Because I won't let someone who has half assed feeling for him, take him away from me." Gaara just looked down. "He doesn't need someone who is only partly there for him, he needs someone that will always be by his side when he needs someone to fall back on. He needs a reason to fight this battle." Gaara was silent for a while, before answering Sasuke's question.

"I want to know that for myself... But... But I won't know until I remember him!"  
"Do you want to remember him?" Gaara look up at Sasuke with hard eyes and stared him down.  
"Of course I want to remember! You don't understand what it's like... to have someone tell you they love you, when you can't even remember them. I want to know the reason behind me ODing, I want to know why I forgot about him, and why I keep forgetting about him, every time I remember something new. I've never cried this much before, but since all this happened I can't seem to stop." Gaara looked down as his tears landed in front of his feet. "I want to understand my feelings... and I won't be able to do that, until I remember him... I just... don't... know... how." Gaara lifted his arm up, hiding his face and started crying harder.

"I want to accept his love... but it's hard, when I don't know what love is myself. And even if I do end up remembering, there's still a chance it won't answer my questions." Wiping his face, Gaara dropped his arm and looked up at the cloudy sky. "I know I'm not normal. I know I have a hard time expressing my feeling and telling the differences between them. I don't understand anything but pain, sadness and anger. But since I met him, since I met Naruto, I have been able to understand and show kindness. I'm pretty sure I have also felt happiness. I started to feel jealousy. I just-" Gaara was cut off by being pulled into Sasuke's chest.  
"Listen...if you don't calm down... you're going to pass out again, and forget everything. I-I'm sorry for pushing you this hard. I just wanted to make sure that y-"

o-o- **Unconscious** -o-o

The darkness around him started to swirl and get drawn in together, in a spot a few meters in front of him. He looked around and now realised that the area was now a dessert landscape. Looking back, he saw the blackness had taken shape as his 6-year old self.

 _ **\- We once said that we finally understood that we were alone. We said that we wouldn't believe in anyone, or love anyone. Because we accepted being alone! How can you be so sure that we would be happy? What if they only say nice things to us, because they feel sorry for us? -**_  
Gaara looked at his younger self and kneel down to be the same height, and wiped away the tears that rolled down his face.

 _'I understand now. You're my inner doubt. The scared me. Why did you do and say the things you said? Why did you make me forget Naruto?'_  
 _ **\- Because I didn't want you to forget about me, when you were happy. -**_  
 _'No matter what, I'll always feel doubt.'_  
 _ **\- Did you mean what you said earlier? About, where there is love there is pain? -**_  
 _'You felt the pain right?'_

The young red head nodded and wiped his teary face on the back of his sleeve, revealing those eyes that held so much pain and misery.

 _'I didn't know what that was, and Kankuro said I was in love. So love must hurt, love must be painful... otherwise we wouldn't feel anything for the other person at all.'_  
 _ **\- So if we didn't feel pain, when we were in love...it wouldn't be love? -**_  
 _'That's right.'_ Gaara held out his hand. _'Do you want to experience whatever this feeling is, with me, for the first time?'_

* * *

"I feel like this is becoming a habit." Kankuro looked up to see Sasuke holding Gaara in his arms. Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked further into the room and closed the door with his foot. He looked at how Naruto was sleeping almost curled up around Kankuro. "He woke up after I left, idiot. I told him he would." Kankuro watched as he gently pushed Naruto over slowly and laid Gaara down next to him. Kankuro got up and watched as he pulled the blanket up over both of them and looked down at them.  
"They look cute together like that." Kankuro looked wide eyed at Sasuke. "Don't get me wrong, it hurts seeing him lying next to someone else... who can't remember him. But since he is trying to remember him... I think.. I'm fine with that. As long as he doesn't give up on Naruto."

"Thank you, for giving Gaara your blessing."  
"Don't say it like that! It makes me feel weird." Kankuro smiled and looked back at them, as Naruto rolled over and put an arm around Gaara's waste. He watched as his little Brother moved closer and put his head under Naruto's chin.  
"We should leave them be... but, I also want to know what will happen... If Gaara will remember or not."

"I understand. A part of me wishes that he doesn't remember... But I bigger part of me wishes he does. Because he can give Naruto something that I couldn't." Kankuro looked at the way Sasuke was looking at Naruto.  
"What's that?"  
"Dominance. He craved to be the giver not the receiver, but I don't bow down to anyone, not even the one I love most... not even once he told me about his past."  
"I don't know whether to be happy or what, hearing that my Brother will be the bitch. He was so scary growing up...what happened?"  
"Love happened." Both boys stared at the Blonde and Red-head curled up together.

* * *

Gaara suddenly felt a warmth that felt familiar and he snuggled up to it feel safe, and as he took a breath in he smelt a familiar tropical and honey.  
 _'I've smelt this before...When I woke up in hospital. What was I doing in Hospital?'_

Gaara's mind was heavy and he struggle to make sense of anything.  
 _'I see something, yellow... and it's leaking. What is it? It's a person, and they're crying. Is it my Sister? No her hair isn't that yellow... then who is it?'_

* * *

Naruto felt himself being moved, but he was too tired from crying to really pay attention. He felt like shit, both physically and mentally.

 _'I can't believe I said I was thinking about giving up on Gaara. I would never give up on him. These feeling I have... They're hard to explain, but when I'm near him, they just melt. I felt it the first time I looked at him. And then when I hugged him after I pulled him up. I made it look like it wasn't meant to happened, but I made it happen. I wanted to be closer to him. And if I didn't go to try outs. If I stayed up there with him... would I have gotten to fall in love with him sooner? That's right I love him, with everything I have. I just hopes he sees it soon.'_


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey readers, just wanted to say a quick word.**

 **Firstly, thank you for reading and giving this story some interest. (means I'm doing something right. and I'd love any and all feedback. whether this story is or isn't to you or things you would like to understand better. id love to hear your thoughts.)**

 **Secondly, I want to apologize for not updating in a few months, as I had been busy with college, but that has all finished now so all my free time will be going into completing this emotional rollercoaster with the gang. Hopefully, I'll be back with doing weekly updates! (don't know about you guys butI'mm excited to get back into writing and keeping you guys interested!**

 **Thirdly, I will be going over the previous chapters I have uploaded and will be fixing and upgrading the storyline, to make it flow better - and fix the obvious spelling mistakes. (my bad) Hopefully, within the next couple of days/weeks ill have finished updating the previous chapters and start uploading more.**

 **SPOILER - I am in the process of making a Prolog about Kurama, to help you guys have a better understanding of him and his interest. AND book two is in the makings in my scribble book which is focused on Gaara and his past and problems. Plus it gives you more on the inside of the other couples lives that are formed through Naruto's past catching up with him.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the updated chapters and future chapters.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**  
A million feelings...  
A thousand thoughts...  
A hundred memories...  
One Person

* * *

Gaara suddenly felt a familiar warmth alone the left side of his body and moved closer to it as he felt safe. As he relaxed further into the warmth that moved around him, the scent of sun, dirt, and honey filled his scenes.  
' _I've smelt this before...When I was in the hospital... Who was in Hospital with me?'_

Gaara's mind was heavy as he struggled to make sense of the hazy memories.  
 _'I remember seeing something_ _blue_... _and it's leaking? And there's a noise...words? I can see the outline of someone... and they're crying... over me? Is it my Sister? No, her hair isn't that messy... then who is it?'_

Slowly forcing his eyes to open just the slightest, he found himself pressed up into someone's chest. Pulling back so he can look up at the face of the person he was embracing. All Gaara could notice from being half asleep, was the familiar messy yellow hair that had fallen over their face.

o-o- **Flashbac** k-o-o

 _"Hurry up man, if I'm late for tryouts because of you…" Sighing, I bent down and picked up my bag off the floor, not really caring about what Kankuro was saying. He had been standing at my desk trying to get me to get up and watch him at tryouts because we had to wait till Temari finished taking her driving test. Not like she hasn't been driving us around without her license already. I stood up swinging my bag over my shoulder, and step away from my desk, just to get my brother grabbing my wrist, obviously not carrying that I hated being touched, and dragging me all the way to the bottom oval. It wasn't like he wouldn't get onto the team. He was a blocker. He had been all through middle school. He had the body and strength, and any couch not wanting to put him on the team would be irresponsible, brain-dead dumbass, and that was putting it nicely._

 _Once we arrived at the stadium, he finally let go and began to run off, before stopping and looking back at me saying "stay" like I was a dog or something. Tugging on my bag strap so it sat on my shoulder better, I rolled my eyes before turning to leave. I didn't give two shits about watching Kankuro touch other males openly and get away with it. 'Closet gay'. as he called himself, yet he was out to us. I can't really blame him for coming out the way he did. When Temari nags, she nags, and she just wouldn't stop asking why he hadn't brought any girls home yet. Something in him had been_ off _that whole day, so when he went off at her saying that he was 'sick of her trying to hook him up and complaining not having a girlfriend when he will never get one because he is gay!'. It took him a while to figure out after his angry rant that he actually, 'came out' and by that time she had already wrapped her arms around him and apologized._

 _I groaned rubbing my temples, I could feel another headache coming on. I didn't want to stay around, and leaving was the best choice in my eyes. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed as I took one last look at the field before moving. Out of all things I could be thinking about, Kankuro's coming out was at the top of the list, and stuck in my head. Trying to shake the thought, I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, I just wanted to leave. So, when someone bumped into me, I didn't really have much time to react and counter it and found myself closing my eyes, bracing for impact. But it never came. Opening my eyes, I watched wide blue eyes look me over, to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. The longer I looked at him, the more I realized that he was worried, about me, about hurting me. The only thing that was stopping me from hitting the ground, was one of his strong hands wrapped around my wrist. The only way I could come close to describing the position I was in, would be Matrix._

 _"Are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going when I ran around that corner. I just didn't want to be late, like always. Haha… You're ok, right?" The worry in the blonde's voice made a warmth spread across I chest again, and I found himself able to speak as the blue eyes searched for an answer. All I could do was nod slightly and look away, before getting pulled up. "I'm glad you're fine." The smile that came across he face was genuine._

 _I noticed that the blonde, Naruto, still hadn't let go of my hand yet. It didn't feel weird, him touching me. As I continued to look at our conjoined hands. I began to notice that I could feel the warmth radiating front him, and begin to travel up I arm. It was a poison. MY body wasn't used to it, and I wanted to let go and run, but I wanted more of the feeling. But when I noticed that he was no longer in front of me and I was standing there alone, I felt cold, like all the light and warmth just left all at once._

 _This feeling was that foreign to me, that I didn't hear anything else the blonde had said or felt him let go, even if I was looking at our hands at the time. I frowned as I looked back at my hand, before turning around and looked over at the oval. I could see the blonde apologize for being late to the couch and setting his bag down with the rest._

 _'How long had I just been standing there looking at my hand?'_  
 _Instead of leaving like I had originally planned, I found myself standing off to the side of the stadium, watching the blonde-haired boy dance around the other players, showing off with the type of talent he had. I noticed how well the blonde worked with two dark-haired males and Kankuro, like they had always been playing together, and not their first time._

 _The whole time I watched them, was like I was watching an actual match._  
 _'They're teamwork is disturbing and not normal for people who never met. They aren't letting the original team make any passes or score, that won't end well. They're on fire. But it's obvious when you looked at the other team, that they were getting really annoyed. Don't play with fire if you can't handle getting burnt.'_

 _The blonde made another score and everyone cheered. I noticed and couch smiling and writing something down_

 _'If they wanted to make a comeback and get back into the game, their first and only choice of action would be to remove the blonde from the field.' Just as the thought crossed his mind, like predicted, the blonde was taken out and hit the ground hard. At the sound of the whistle, the game came to an instant standstill and everyone began to crowd around him. Without realizing, I found himself walking closer to the edge of the field, trying to get a better look at the blonde who was still laying on the grass. It took some time for the blonde to come back and start talking, and when the hospital was mentioned he jumped right up and acted like nothing happened, which didn't turn out like he had planned, due to him swaying and the trickle of blood running down the side of his head._

 _All I could do was watch as the blonde gave in and allowed himself to be taken to the sick bay for a check-up, but as the blonde walked pasted, I tried to say something but the blonde spoke over me like he didn't even notice I was there…_

 _'Why should I care if someone doesn't see me? That's what I've always wanted… but what is this pain I feel in my chest?'_

 _It was about a week before I saw the blonde again, walking through the school gates, but when the blonde walks up to a group of people and instantly start laughing and mucking around with, I felt something that I had never felt before, nor could he explain what the feeling was that spread across my chest, or the way my mind starting overthinking, or the way the voice started to get louder._

 _As days turn into weeks, and weeks into months, and months to years. The more I tried to ignore the feeling, the more I started to spot the blonde from a far distance or in crowds. If it wasn't for the color of his hair or the smile that he seems to always have, it would be from how his energy just lights up any room, or how he is able to make anyone smile._

 _But it wasn't until halfway through the second last year of school before the blonde did something unexpected. It wasn't a big deal or anything but it made me react in a way I didn't think I was able to. It was just the normal school rush in the halls for lunch and someone run past, shoulder barging me with enough force to spin me around and knock me to the ground. But I didn't reach the ground like my books and bag did. When I realized what happened and that I didn't reach the ground again, I looked at what had caught me I was caught by, someone who wasn't even facing me. Who just so happened to be that certain messy blonde. His arm was stretched out and hand was around my forearm. Before I knew it, I was pulled back to my feet without a word said, or even a look. He was still in mid-conversation with his friend and no one really noticed the whole ordeal. He stopped me from hitting the ground and getting walked over._

 _But as I went to say thank you, he was already walking down the hall. Apart of me wants to believe that he has just been ignoring me since that day 3 years ago, but another part of me believes it's something else. Something that I have no real answer for, but the more I think about it the more I realize all the little things that would happen when he was around. From, dropping my bottle out of my bag in class, he would catch it before it hit the floor and put it on my desk. To, holding the doors open for me to walk into class when my hands are full. All those little things that he has done over the years, he never once looked at me. It's just been a type of reaction of his._

 _It was beginning of our last year in high school when he made eye contact with me again. Those big blue eyes looked at me with so much worry and care. And his hand he offered me to help me up. It was just like a dream, and that was short lived. And once his eyes were off of me I disappeared. It was better this way. After 3 years why would he care if he bumped into me? It would be best if I just forgot about him, but Kankuro caught on and dangled him in front of me. And we were in the same homeroom class again._

 _I thought nothing would change this year, until the kiss under the stadium._  
 _'Was I just a game to him? Were all these years just to chew me up and spit me out? What was he playing at? I don't understand. What could he mean by doing and treating me this way? Treating me what way? I wasn't his friend, nor someone he paid attention too... It was obvious that I didn't mean anything to him in the past... so why now? Why kiss me now?' My head was racing and my heart wasn't normal, and for the first time in a while, I black out from an act._

 _My appointment with the shrink was living hell. They wanted to know more about how I felt, what was going through my head. Especially when I experienced my first kiss with the person I liked. It was all overwhelming for me, and I just continue to sit there in silence trying to come up with those answers, but my head and lips weren't cooperating, so for most of the session I sat there like a grumpy goldfish, just opening and closing my mouth._

 _If having my own head filled with thoughts and questions and pointless overthinking, coursed by myself was bad enough, the therapist kept prying until I ended up having another attack. I wasn't mad at them, it was a first for me to be like this, and everyone including myself wanted to know what was on my mind and what exactly I was going through. In the end, after I calmed down and made an appointment for next month, the Shrink gave me a months' worth of medication and sent me on my way._

 _-"Sorrow is a part of our existence. Even the best among us cannot escape feeling sad at times. It is when you are feeling sad, that you develop new insight about yourself."-_

 _'That's what my shrink said...but I still don't understand... am I sad about this happening?'_

 _Another sigh escaped my lips, as I through an arm over my eyes and laid on the bed with my legs over the side._  
 _'I don't understand any of this...but that look in his eyes when he looked up at me after Kankuro punched him...'_

 _Grabbing my chest with my other hand, I couldn't understand the pain I was feeling._  
 _'It makes right here hurt...so much...But I can't get rid of this pain. I tried. Four tablets down and I can still feel this pain. I don't understand anything...'_

 _Rolling over onto my side and curled into a ball, and watched as the wind moved the curtains. Every now and then I would see the dark sky outside. I was home alone._  
 _'Temari won't be back till around midnight, and Kankuro might not even come home tonight... So I'm all alone, left to deal with this unknown pain in my chest that wouldn't go away and these thoughts... but would I actually ask them but it?'_  
 _-"...You love him..."- Kankuro's voice played over in my mind._  
 _'...Love...what is this thing? Why? Why does everyone keep saying 'Love'?'_ '

 _Grabbing a pillow and held it tight to my chest._  
 _'Why do I have to be this lonely? What's the point of it all?'_

 _Closing my eyes I cleared my mind... well tried to clear my mind. I just wanted to forget about everything that happened today and try to get some sleep. For someone like me... sleep never did come easy._

 _After a while, my head was spinning and I felt groggy. Side effects, from taking the doubled amount of my medication when I wasn't meant to, was my guess. I tried to make my way out of the room and towards the stairs and had to use the wall to help to stay upright. Slowly and carefully made my way down the stairs, but miscalculated and slipped on the bottom step, landing hard on the ground and back. I couldn't feel any pain that would have been sent to my brain, but I knew it would have left a mark on my lower back from where I landed on the step._  
 _'If I didn't walk away... how far would I have let him go? How far would I have gone?'_

 _I pushed myself up and hobbled over to the sink and pulled a cup from the rack and filled it with water. Downing the first cup full of water, hoping it would subside the dry throat, before turning around and stumbled a couple of times, before reaching the living room table. I couldn't see clearly anymore, everything was spinning and my body was shaking uncontrollably. Lifting the cup up to my lips and went to take a sip, but ended up dropping the cup, covering myself with water. The class shuddered into pieces as it hit the titles, seconds later my head hit the table._

 _Slowly opening my heavy eyelids to see a blurry outline of a figure leaning over him. 'Who?... Naruto? is that you? wait.. Where am I? What's going on? Why am I so cold?'_

 _Raising a hand to cover my eyes from the light, the throbbing from the back of my head made itself noticeable as well as the lower back pain. When my eyes adjusted to the lights from above, I could see my Sister and the tears in her eyes, but couldn't understand why. I tried to sit up but my body was too stiff to move like I had been laying on the cold floor for at least a couple of hours._

 _As I tried to swallow the pain but was meant with a foul taste in my mouth, followed by a bubbly feeling rising up in my chest. Trying one last time to sit up, my head started to spin again, and I tried to pushed it back, but as a result I started to throw up... but there was nothing left in my stomach from throwing up at school, and ended up regurgitating foam from the tablets mixed with blood and stomach acid._

 _After collecting my surroundings and managed to stop throwing up, I could see the worry in the eyes of my siblings, but my thoughts were elsewhere. On a certain Blonde haired jock at school, who was the first person to notice me, without noticing me._

 _o0o0o0o_

 _My eyes flew open as I took a deep breath and sat up coughing and rubbing my throat._  
 _"Gaara!" My ears were ringing and eyes were sensitive from the light, and started to cough again but was suddenly stopped by someone wrapping their arms around my body. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"_  
 _The smell of rain and honey filled my nose as I was taken into a tight damp embrace. "N-Naru-to?" My throat hurt move then it did before, and the hug I was receiving got tighter. Slowly raised my heavy arms and wrapped them around the Blonde's back, and allowed myself to be completely embraced._

 _I noticed a noise that came from the blonde which sounded like someone trying not to cry, and all I could do was ball my hands into a fist, grabbing his shirt. The pain in my chest that started all this, was still there, but in this embrace, I could feel it turning warm._  
 _"I-I heard your voice...I-It gave me hope...I-It brought me back from the darkness... Th-Thank you..." The sobs started to get louder._

 _"You shouldn't be thanking me...I'm the reason behind this whole mess...but...but...I'm glad you're back...Because now I get to tell you to your face..." Naruto finished saying before pulled away from their embrace. Grabbing his shirt tighter, I looked up at the Blondes bright blue eyes, that where tinted red and puffy from crying so much "I'm not ever letting you go, because I love you." I looked at him wide-eyed and then moved forward and locked their lips together._

 _It was the first time that I had heard someone outside of my small family say those words. Words that I realized that I had longed to hear. Words that came from the Blonde who has an impact in my life since our first encounter._

 _o-o-_ **End Flashback** -o-o

"N-Naruto" Gaara looked at the sleeping Blonde in front of him and placed their foreheads together. "Naruto. .. wake up... I remember. I remember it all. I remember you."


	13. chapter 11

**If you want your dreams to come true, first you have to wake up!**

~ Naruto P.O.V ~

The Blonde's eyes flew open and he rolled out of the bed.

"Naruto!"

"Oi idiot, what are you doing on the floor?" Naruto looked and saw Sasuke putting down a book and slowly turned back and looked at Gaara with wide eyes.

"Kankurou the-" Sasuke stopped talking when he heard Naruto's words.

"Y-You...remember...me?" Naruto slowly poked his head up over the edge of the bed at looked at the red-head in front of him. "I didn't dream that, did I?"

"You were dreaming about me?" The Blonde's face went red and he dropped his head. He felt the bed sift and thought Gaara had gotten out of it, but instead, a hand cupped his chin and made him look up. "You didn't dream it. I really said it, because I really remember." Slowly Gaara pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"Gaara!" Naruto still had his eye closed, as he felt the Red-head pull away and shift from him.

"H-He remembers... He remembers me. He really remembers me! I'm so happy! B-But... Sasuke... What will happen now?'

"I'm sorry for everything that I put them both, you and Sasuke through. Thank you for staying with me." Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as the tears managed to roll down his face.

"Idiot, stop crying!" He could feel everyone looking at him as he was trying hard not to cry. "You got your wish, he's back." Naruto heard the emotion in Sasuke's voice that he was trying so hard to control, which made him cry harder.

"I'm happy he is back...but I'm sad...because-"

"Don't say it, or I'll walk out." Naruto just nodded his head and wiped his face before standing up.

As he sat on the bed again he grabbed Gaara by the waist and held him in his arms.

"I'm not going to let g until I made up for all the lost time." Naruto put his head on Gaara's shoulder. He couldn't hold back the tears. The confusion in his head and heart was too much.

'What would have happened if I didn't kiss Gaara? If I didn't end up remembering him? Would Sasuke have told me how he felt or would he keep it hidden? Would what happen in my Brother's office, happened? Would I have felt this deeply for anyone but Gaara? Sasuke or Gaara? I can only pick one... but who? I love them both.'

"Beware, He really means it." Sasuke turned and walked towards the door. "Kankurou we should go. I've seen enough."

"Okay. Text me when you want me to come back Gaara."

"Sorry... Sasuke." Naruto looked up and saw the Raven's eyes looking at him and then a tear run down his cheek, that one tear escaping his emotionless face.

"Idiot." He dropped his head and walked out of the door.

Once they were left alone Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pushed him down.

"A-Gaara..." His head landed on Naruto's chest.

"Let's stay like this." He felt Gaara pulling his shirt. "I can hear your heart when I'm like this."

"Okay." Naruto kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes. "Just to put it out there, I want to get to know you before we advance any further, like dating. I want to fall in love with everything about you."

"And I want to fall in love...with you."

Naruto opened his eyes lazily, to find that Gaara wasn't with him anymore. He sat and looked around in a panic.

'Was it only a dream? Did I dream that whole thing? I really hope he remembers me. I...I don't want to wait anymore.'

Naruto dragged his knees up to his chest and hug me tightly. 'I don't want to be alone. Not again...Not while he is here. Please...Please tell me I wasn't dreaming. Please.'

Tears flowed out of his eyes and made a wet spot on the bed sheets. At the sound of the door opening, his head popped up.

Standing in front of him was the red-head holding two green tea bottles. Naruto jumped out of bed and slammed himself into Gaara, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pushing him back on the door.

"Don't ever do that again! D-Don't leave me. P-Please. D-Don't ever leave me." He watched as his tears fall off of his nose and rolled down Gaara's coiler bone. He closed his eyes and sniffled. "My heart won't be able to take any more. You forgetting me... was bad enough. But you leaving me completely, hurts more...much more..." Naruto heard the bottles hit the ground and he pushed himself closer to Gaara's body.

"Stay with me, always?" He felt Gaara left his arms and wrap them around his waist.

"I don't really know what this feeling is, but every time I'm around you, it's there. I thought something must have been wrong with me, and I ended up freaking out. That's why I kissed Sasuke... to see if it happened to anyone else...but it doesn't. It only happens with you, in your arms or if you even look at me... I feel hot... all over. I crave your attention. I want you to hold me nonstop. To kiss me. No one else has done this to me. And it scares me. I don't know what it is or how to stop it." Naruto pulled away and looks at Gaara's eyes. "What is this feeling?"

"It means you like me." Naruto rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Hearing those words put is heart at easy.

'If this is the only feelings I get from him, then I don't care. I'm happy that he likes me this much. I don't really understand myself, but I know what he is feeling isn't love.'

"Then what does love feel like?" Instead of answering the question, Naruto kissed Gaara.

"I can't tell you. But you will know when you feel it here." Naruto let go and touched Gaara's chest. Naruto looked up at Gaara's forehead and moved his hair out of the way. Staring at him, a bright red scar that said one simple word.

"When you understand what love is, I believe you won't have any more attacks." Naruto lent in and placed his lips over the scar. He didn't kiss it he just lent his lips on it and whispered.

"I love you. I know I do. With every inch of my body. There isn't one single thing that belongs to me, that doesn't love you. Just remember that." Naruto pulled away from Gaara completely and picked up the bottles.

"Sorry...about before. I was just scared, that I dreamt of everything since you weren't here. And when I saw you, it was like my prays had been answered. It made me really happy to see you standing there-" Naruto was pushed back on to the bed. He looked up through the soft redness that filled his vision.

"Don't say something like that. It hurts. It really hurts." Naruto was about to hug the red-head until he got up and put his legs either side of Naruto's waste. Naruto went wide-eyed and dropped the bottles, the way the red-head was sitting on him sent heat to where it wasn't wanted.

Naruto quickly closed his eyes and looked away. His breathing started to get heavier and as he tried to keep his mind away from thinking things like that, but it wasn't working.

"Naruto?" Gaara moved forward and a little moan left his mouth. His hand flew to his mouth and he felt his face go bright red.

"C-C-Can you… not... m-move..." He was breathing really heavily now. He closed his eyes, he couldn't look at the red-head right now.

"What's wrong?" His whole back arched and he bit his middle finger.

"P-P-Please...d-don't...m-move..." As he tried to lay back down, it was no good. "Fuck!"

Naruto grabbed Gaara's waste and changes roles. Pushing Gaara down on the bed, he hovered over him but in between his legs. But Naruto didn't have any energy to hold his shaking body up above him any longer and dropped down on Gaara. His hard member pressing against the both of them awkwardly. Gaara's eyes went wide as he looked at Naruto.

"D-Don't worry. I won't do anything." Naruto dropped his head. "It's just...you have no idea what you do to me... to be honest... I don't even know. This is a first for me. I've never been turned on so much in my life." He could hear Gaara's heartbeat as he laid his head down on his shoulder. Naruto heard Gaara swallow hard and his body flinched when he felt Gaara's.

Naruto lifted his head up to find the red-head's face nearly the same colour as his hair. His eyes dropped to the lips that parted when he pushed himself up and his lower body moved against Gaara's. Naruto could feel the red-head starting to go hard, he was already semi there. He made himself pulse against the red-head, and his whole body twitched under Naruto. The red-head looked at him, before pulling the back of Naruto's head towards him. Their lips locked and Naruto let out a moan through his nose. Gaara's lips parted willingly and he moved his legs so Naruto could rest against his move. Naruto's tongue entered Gaara's lips and was met and greeted by Gaara's and he heard him moan, which sent him crazy.

Gaara ran his fingers through the blonde locks and pulled him closer. The kiss that they were shearing was hot and lustful. Naruto moved one of his hand and put it under Gaara's shirt and his hand moved over the soft skin until it reached the nipple. The noise Gaara made when Naruto ran his finger around it, made him move his hips forward. The red-heads head went backwards, breaking their kiss. Naruto latched himself to the bare skin of Gaara's neck. Gaara let out another moan and pulled the Blonde's hair and wrapped his legs around the Blonde and pulled him close. They both moaned as Naruto's boner rubbed against Gaara's boner. It was obvious that Naruto was a full two inches bigger and wider then Gaara. And knowing that he was bigger drove Naruto up the wall.

Sasuke was always bigger than him until his growthspirtsts, and then they were the same size, but he was still thicker. But with Gaara under him, knowing that... Naruto moved his hips back and dragged himself over Gaara's ass and made the Red-head ached his back and Naruto looked down at him, eyes wide.

'What am I doing? I said I wouldn't do anything like this. I don't even know if it was me who started this. I have to stop this. I have to stop this now. My body! It's not reaching to me! I have to stop! Stop! Stop! Not here, Not like this! I can't do this hear to him!'

Naruto pulled himself out of Gaara's grip and stood up and walked over to the wall next to the bed with his hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't meant to happen." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair.

'Crap what if he gets the wrong idea from me pulling away? I have to tell him that I want to do it, just not hear.'

"Don't get the wrong idea. I want to do it...really want to. But I can't do it here."

"Why not?" He looked back at the Red-head who hadn't moved. He laid spread out over the bed, panting with a budge in his pants and a red face, and lust filled eyes. Naruto's eyes ran over every bit of the red-head as he laid like that.

"Because I don't want to do it at school."

"But you did it with Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked away from the red-head who pushed himself up on his elbows.

'That's right when he gave me the pills he knew that Sasuke and I did it.'

"I don't want your first time to be in a place like this. You dissever better." Naruto sat on the edge of the bed.

"Would you give me better?" At the sound of the husky voice in his ea,r, Naruto's whole body reacted and he spun around and hugged the Red-head.

"If you want me too, I'll do anything for you." Gaara lifted Naruto's chin and made him look into his eyes.

"What if I ask you to take me here?"

"Anything, but that." Naruto kissed Gaara's nose and watch how it crinkled slight from the feeling. "I love you, but I'm not going to destroy you until you love me back."

"Good answer." Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a bright red-faced Kankurou and the back of Sasuke. "I think. Not too keen on you 'destroying' my baby Brother."

"I take it you saw most of that..." Naruto looked back at Gaara who had a sour look on his face.

"Go away, we are busy."

"Gaara, I'm not going to do it here at school." Naruto ran his finger down the side of his face and made him look at him instead of his Brother, but his eyes didn't follow his head. "That look doesn't suit your face. Look at me Gaara, only me." Gaara's eyes went from his Brother and Sasuke to Naruto. "There's the green eyes that I noticed the day on the roof. I never want them to stop looking at me."

"I want them to go away." Naruto smiled softly and pulled him into his chest and kissed the top of Gaara's head.

"Just think of how it would have been if we did it, and they saw? How would have you reacted? You have been so vulnerable, and they would have seen the face you make when you'd cum."

"You have no respect for other people, Idiot." Naruto looked over Gaara's head and smirked at Sasuke.

"You're just saying that cause I finally got to see yours."

Naruto felt Gaara shift under him and he held him tighter, before pulling away slightly and looked back down at Gaara and saw a look that made his heart stop. Pulling Gaara's chin towards him, Naruto placed a caring kiss on Gaara's lips and then pulled him back into a tight hug and whispered in his ear.

"No matter what I say or do, to anyone around me, you will always have my full attention."

"But the way you look at him... or speak to him… "

"Don't worry. You are the only one I love like this. I would die for you." Naruto felt Gaara shiver under him. Pulling away he saw Gaara's eyes begun to fill up with tears as he just looked back at him with a lost expression. "What did I do wrong?" Naruto went into a panic and Gaara lifted up one of his arms and cried harder into his elbow, but didn't make a sound.

"What did I do?" Naruto's voice was soft and he pulled Gaara's arm away to look him in the eyes.

"What you said... Do you mean it? Would you really die for me?"

"If it would save your life, then yes." Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, catching him off guard so they both fell to the floor. Naruto made sure that he took all the damage of landing on the floor, while Gaara stayed in his arms. "See, we both feel of the bed and I stopped you from getting hurt." Gaara pressed himself harder against Naruto more and he responded by wrapping his arms around him, as he held him there for a while.

"I need to get up now, whatever I'm lying on, hurts like hell." Gaara looked at him wide-eyed before getting off him in a hurry. Naruto sat up and pulled a green tea bottle out from under him. "Oww, man that hurt."

Gaara moved forward and kissed Naruto and on the lips again.

"You really would, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. You said you don't like liars, so I won't lie to you, ever. I'll tell you anything and everything about me. Anything you want to know." Naruto ran his thumb over the Red-heads cheek looking at the fresh tears pulling in his eyes.

"N-Naru" Naruto was about to look over at Kankurou and Sasuke but choose not to.

"Yes... even about that. All of it. Even the bits I haven't told you." Naruto kissed Gaara's forehead and looked up at the roof while tightening his grip on Gaara's waste "And I think it's time I tell my Brother knew the truth too."

"He really is that special to you, isn't he?" Naruto tried hard not to tear up at that comment Sasuke made, because he knew the true meaning beto to hide it.

-"He really means that much to you, that you would tell him things that you wouldn't tell me? When we have known each other for so long... I waited for you to open up to me fully, but I see know, that I wasn't enough for you."-

Naruto mentally kicked himself when a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Naruto?" A weak voice made him looked down and he met Gaara's worried eyes, as he was confused and as to why he had a tear running down his face. He gave him a sad smile before pulling him in and holding him tightly, resting his chin on his head again. He looked over at Sasuke as another tear rolled fell.

'Sorry, Sasuke. I really am. I guess I was always looking for something like this. I tried to tell you but the worlds wouldn't leave my mouth. I'm so sorry.'

Naruto buried his face into the red hair.

"I'll see you around." Naruto held onto Gaara and flinched when he heard the door closed. Gaara moved to pull away but Naruto held on to him.

'I'll always love you Sasuke, but I won't be able to return your feelings anymore.'

"Gaara...don't move until he's ready." Kankurou walked over to the be and sat next to where they sat on the floor. "I have never seen that guy cry so much before." Kankurou pattered Naruto's head. Naruto loosened his grip on Gaara and looked up at Kankurou.

"He cried in front of you? This must have hurt him more than I thought."

"You know what he told m after he brought Gaara in here and laid him down next to you?" Both of the boys on the ground looked up at Kankurou. "I quote 'A part of me wishes that he doesn't remember... But I bigger part of me wishes he does. Because he can give Naruto something that I couldn't.' Him saying that surprised me, because I knew how deeply he cared for you. All he wants is to see your happiness Naruto."

"Bastard. Steph you bastard" Naruto looked down and closed his eyes. "Thank you." Tears fell hard, as his whole body started to shake.

"Narutogetsts back on the bed and try to regain your energy, we have football after school."

"We?"

"Remember what I said to you the day I quit? -If you can't say anything now, then don't say anything ever again to us. I quit the team. Until you wake up to yourself and really see what you have standing in front of you before it's too late." Kankurou smiled at him. "I'm joining back up."

"Wait… What's the time?"

"1:37. Lunch is about to finish. But I want both of you, to stay in here and get some sleep." Naruto wasn't going to complain. He wanted to hold the Red-head more. As he got up and picked Gaara up like he was nothing and placed him on the bed. "And I mean sleep."

"Yer I know. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Cock block." Kankurou giggled and Naruto pushed him off the bed. "You can leave now."

"I'm trusting my baby Brother in your hands... and after what I saw before, I'm not sure if that's a good idea or not." Naruto pulled the pillow from behind him and threw it at Kankurou. "Okay, okay. I'm going." Shaking his head Kankurou gave the pillow back and left the room. Naruto pulled Gaara into his body and cuddled him from behind.

"I love you Alexandrian. Nothing is going to change that." Leaning over Naruto placed a kiss on his lips and then put his head down on the pillow. He felt Gaara wiggle closer to him, and Naruto giggled when he felt himself pulse alive at the feeling.


End file.
